You've Got Your Toothpaste in my Peanut Butter
by alyssialui
Summary: A collection of odd, different and random drabbles. Will include sexual content, incest, slash and femmeslash pairings. Rated M for some chapters. Currently: Minerva will regret this day. one-sided Tom/Minerva.
1. The Beauty and the Toad

_A/N: Why does Gilderoy keep going back to Dolores' bed? Gilderoy/Umbridge. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Umbridge/Lockhart_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Eris – Write about Dolores Umbridge._

_**The Lottery Competition: **owl, table, make up, posh, sauna_

* * *

"Get off me, woman," Gilderoy said as he shoved the hideous woman off him, the room suddenly feeling like a sauna. She knew that once the deed was done, all forms of contact were to halt immediately. He couldn't stand anyone near to him for too long, but he had urges that needed attending to and she was always very willing.

She fell to the other side of the bed none too gracefully, grabbing the sheets around her to hide her 'modesty'. Gilderoy would have scoffed if he wasn't already searching for his posh, gold and purple robes among the discarded clothes on the floor. He had already seen it all just seconds before and it wasn't much to look at anyway.

"You'll owl me, right, Roy?" she asked as she watched him move around the bed. He grimaced at her nickname for him, doubling his focus on trying to get out of here as quickly as possible. He wasn't one for pillow talk or lingering conversations either.

Once he finally collected and drew on his robes, he turned back to her large form on the bed. She was definitely a toad of a woman with no looks about her. Currently, her normally coiffed, brown, curly hair was mussed from their recent activity, her gaudy make-up removed, and her red lipstick was smeared across her face. She was looking at him with the most pleading eyes, however, which caused him to sigh. He shouldn't have looked into her pitiful eyes. They tugged at his heart like a puppy's, and he found it hard to say 'no' when she was staring at him so expectantly. "I'll owl you, Dolores," he said evenly.

Her mouth opened in a wide, ugly smile. The sheet fell, revealing her exposed upper torso as she began to crawl across the bed towards him in what she probably thought was a seductive way. However, without the hormones coursing through his body, Gilderoy felt disgusted by the sight. She purred, "I can't wait for it, Roy."

Gilderoy just studied her once again, her unattractive features, her unshapely body and her overbearing, clingy personality. He fought the shudder as he picked his wand off the the table by the door. Without another word or farewell, he walked out of her bedroom. Why did he keep coming back to Dolores Umbridge's bed?


	2. Named For Him

_A/N: Cygnus names his daughter after his crush on his cousin, Orion. slight Cygnus/Orion. I just found out that Cygnus had Bellatrix when he was 13, and hence would still be a student at Hogwarts. No one cared about teen fathers then I guess._

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Cygnus/Orion_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

For as long as he could remember, Cygnus had a crush on his older cousin, Orion. He knew that was frowned upon in his family, but he couldn't stop the fluttering of his heart whenever Orion and Lucretia came over to visit. He couldn't stop his eyes from tracing Orion's path whenever he entered or left a room. Orion was everything Cygnus wanted and everything he wanted to be.

Then he met Druella Rosier, his betrothed, and all fascinations and obsessions with Orion had to end. Druella was getting on in years (by pureblood standards) and the Rosiers refused to marry her to Alphard, leaving Cygnus to be her husband. Cygnus was married before he even finished his third year at Hogwarts.

Though he tried at first, Cygnus could not love Druella, but it was his duty as a noble son of Black to continue on his family line. Within a few months, Druella bore their first child, a girl. Initially, there was anger. Part of their duty was to bear a son, an heir. By bearing a daughter, they would have to try again and Cygnus just wanted that part of their marriage to be done with. But then he saw the child. He took in her soft skin, her pointed nose and her dark eyes and it reminded so much of Orion.

"Do you have a name in mind?" Druella asked tiredly from the bed.

"Bellatrix," Cygnus said, one of the brightest stars in Orion. He would have a part of Orion to himself, if only he thought it that way.


	3. Dangerous

_A/N: Petunia had always had a thirst for danger that she kept under wraps. Greyback/Petunia. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission:_

_****The Huge Tim Burton Films Quote Challenge]!: ****"You smell like peanuts. I love peanuts!"_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Theseus – Write about a thirst for danger. _

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Greyback/Petunia_

* * *

She had always had a thing for large, hairy men. She couldn't explain it really. Maybe it was that picture of Sean Connery she had seen in a magazine when she was younger. His rugged chest and arms were just so manly. He could take down so many people with those arms. They made her think of adventure and danger, something her life lacked a lot of. She lived in a beige house, with beige parents and beige friends.

So when she first saw this... beast, she just had to find out more about him. He wasn't any Sean Connery. He was much better. His hair was brown and spiky, running along his whole body. His features were feral, his teeth sharp, and his hands were more like large, paws. When they held her, she was filled with excitement instead of fear. His yellow eyes bore into hers and she was lost in them. He drew in a large breath before he growled, "You smell like peanuts. I like peanuts!"

Then there was an explosion of an unusual mixture of pain and pleasure. She screamed out as he bit into her soft flesh, his tongue swirling over her skin and drinking her in. She should have been scared. She should have been frightened. She should have stayed away from him.

But she didn't, and she didn't regret. She had never felt more alive.


	4. Saviour

_A/N: Dumbledore saved Filch from himself. slight Dumbledore/Filch._

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Dumbledore/Filch_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **A ship you've never written - Dumbledore/Filch_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Argus Filch had a reputation of a mean, cruel man who walked the halls of Hogwarts with only his cat as a companion. Some said, he and the cat did some questionable things behind closed doors, but that was just hearsay. Mrs Norris was a darling. He loved her, but not in that way. There was only one person he loved from the depths of his heart: Albus Dumbledore.

The wizened wizard had saved Argus from a life on the streets of Muggle London. As a squib, he was an outcast in the wizard world, having even been abandoned by his parents as a young child. With not a penny to his name, Argus couldn't afford any schooling and barely made enough pounds doing odd jobs to feed himself.

Albus Dumbledore found him. Albus Dumbledore cared for him when no one else did. Albus Dumbledore housed him, fed him, clothed him and all he asked was that he be reintegrated into the magical world that had shunned him from birth, take care of a magical school with magical students?

The warmth that blossomed within Argus every time he thought of the kind old man would make his skin flush and his heart quicken. If it wasn't love, Argus didn't know what was.


	5. Forbidden

_A/N: She is what I shouldn't have. slash. incest. Bella/Tonks. Bella is rebellious, disobedient, lustful and narcissistic. AU because it's set in their own private world._

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Bellatrix/Nymphadora_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **An incest pairing - Bellatrix/Nymphadora_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

She could be anything my heart desired. Her hair could lengthen or shrink, turn vivid reds or darkest purples. Her skin could become the smoothest cream or the most unnatural spots or stripes. She could go all beast or become the perfect human being.

She could be anything and nothing, which made her strange. She wasn't normal. She was different. I had been taught all my life to shun that which was different. I was supposed to stay away from that which wasn't like myself. But when it came down to it, I couldn't. This was the ultimate act of rebellion against who I was and who I was to be.

She purrs as her hair turns into the darkest black, wild and crazy curls down to her midback. Her eyes turn dark, her skin becomes milky white, and her lips blood red. She stands there bare before me, waiting for me to reach out and touch her soft flesh.

"I know how much you love yourself, Auntie," she teases, adopting the smirk that is always seen on my mouth. I draw her body close to mine, feeling the light touch against my own cool flesh and take her lips in mine.


	6. Destructive

_A/N: Bellatrix's relationship with her Lord is destructive but she always goes back to him every time. Bellamort. AU._

_Submission for:_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge:** Apollo - Write about a destructive relationship_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Bellatrix/Voldemort_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

She sees how he looks out at the crowd of cowering fools. Their masks hide the fear in their eyes but she knows he can tell just how weak they truly are. He sneers before he orders them about. He expects no less and he makes clear exactly what will happen to those who fail him. He has never spoken that way to her and she likes to think that makes her better than the others, that he holds her in a different light than the others.

But maybe they are all at the same level, all pawns and foot soldiers. She just has a wider range of services to provide. She does his bidding in the outside world to the fullest and exactness. He knows that she will get the job done as cleanly and quickly as possible. She is a good follower, a good servant, but also a good lover.

She is there to fill his carnal needs whenever he asks, though it is not truly a question. It is a command, something she cannot refuse even if she wanted to. She knows he does not love her. She knows this is purely physical. She knows she also easily replaceable. But she likes to delude herself into thinking that love may blossom, that feelings may develop and then he would never want her to leave his side again.

So she goes to his bed at his call. She lays beside him and strokes his ego as his lust and arousal grows. She helps him to fulfill those desires as he spills his seed in her infertile womb. She takes the beatings and lashings that sometimes accompany their sessions. She ignores the blood that sometimes seeps out of the open gashes he has inflicted. And after all has been done, she licks her wounds alone when he sends her away, back to her husband's oblivious arms. But maybe her husband isn't so oblivious. Maybe he knows exactly what's going on, but she doesn't really care. The only thing that matters to her is the time she spends with her Lord. It is a destructive and cruel method of reward and punishment, one she loathes but looks forward to every time.


	7. Someone Important

_A/N: Abraxas removes all potential problems in his life, including his wife. slight Abraxas/Tom Riddle Jr._

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]:** Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle Jr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Cassandra is getting suspicious," Abraxas said he sat across from the handsome man in his study. He withdrew a bottle of aged elven wine from his cabinet before pouring a glass for his guest.

The man chuckled as he watched his drink poured. "I would be too if a man called my husband away at odd moments of the night. Who knows what they could be getting up to?"

If Abraxas was a lesser man, he would have had difficulty keeping the colour from rising to his cheeks upon thinking of the things he and the man got into late into the mornings. Abraxas knew he should have stayed in his manor with his wife of six years, but the allure of power pulled him from his bed at a moment's notice.

Instead, Abraxas kept his face a mask of cool indifference as he replaced the elven wine and held his glass out to clink with the other.

"Is she going to be a problem, Abraxas?" the man asked as he lifted the glass to his lips.

Would Cassandra do something if she ever found out the truth about his relationship? "I'll take care of her personally," Abraxas said.

"See to it that you do," the man said, giving him a perfect smile.

* * *

"Father, where is mother?" his son asked as he found him in his study a few days afterwards.

"Your mother is no longer important, Lucius," he said as he rose from behind his desk. He came up to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder while leading him out of the room. "Instead, I would like you to meet someone very important to me."


	8. A Centaur's Mate

_A/N: Umbridge is in quite the mess. Umbridge/Bane. I don't know where this came from. Don't judge me._

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Umbridge/Bane_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Dolores let out a painful groan as she slowly regained consciousness, opening her eyes to find herself resting on a soft bed of leaves and grass. Cold air blew through the trees around her, penetrating her clothes and causing her to shiver. She had no idea how deep in the forest she was but she was sure it would be a long walk back to civilization.

"Good, you're awake," a deep voice from somewhere outside of her field of vision.

She sprung up from her lying position, ignoring the soreness of her muscles as she hastily began patting down her dirtied pink cardigan as best as possible in search of her wand.

"My darling," the voice said, slowly approaching her. She let out a small squeak as she looked into the large yellow eyes of a man with the lower half of a horse. His black coat shone in the dim light of the half moon, a few drops of condensation trapped within the hairs.

But then she remembered why she was here in the first place. She had been carted off by the lot of them she wasn't sure how long ago, amongst their angry shouts and sharp weapons. Why was she alone with one? Why was he coming towards her? "Who are you?" she asked haughtily, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I am called Bane, and you are my mate," he said clearly.

Dolores blinked a few times before she sputtered out a few incomprehensible words. She couldn't have heard that properly, right?

He reached out a strong hand to carress her cheek, "Don't worry, my dear. You are safe now. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I rescued you from my brethren when they threatened to tear you limb from limb."

Dolores jerked away from his touch, shaking her head wildly and hoping that she could wake up from this nightmare. No, this couldn't be happening.

"All your needs will be fulfilled and I will love you as my own kind. You will be the mother of my herd and we will grow old together," he said softly, as encouragingly as possible.

Dolores let out a loud scream, that woke the birds in the high trees above. Dolores Umbridge. A centaur's mate.


	9. Roleplay

_A/N: Bella and Tom try roleplaying. Muggle!AU because it's fun. This is third Bellamort in three days. Do I have a problem? Maybe. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Creepy Pairing of the Day [Speed-drabble Competition]: **Day 20 - Bellamort_

_**The Pokemon Journey Challenge: **'in a hurry'_

_****Challenge #102: ****silenced with a kiss_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Muggle!AU_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **Your OTP in an AU - Bellamort, Muggle!AU_

* * *

Bellatrix drew on her dressing robe over her bare body trying to contain her giggles. She and her boyfriend were trying something 'different' today and the whole effect would be ruined if she didn't stop laughing just at the thought of it.

There was a knock on the door and Bellatrix strode purposefully forward to open it. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Hello, I'm here to snake your drain," the man in the hallway said. He was dressed in a full-length, dark blue jumpsuit, and was holding an array of tools in a small kit at his side.

Bella quirked an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have a drain that needs unclogging."

He waggled his eyebrow suggestively, "Are you sure, Miss? Maybe I should come inside."

Bella couldn't contain herself anymore. She burst out laughing, her hand on her stomach as she doubled over. Her boyfriend's face turned red before he hissed, "Come on, Bella, let's just get through the whole thing. It's embarrassing enough."

Bella held out a finger while she composed herself. It's not like they were in a hurry or anything, but she could do this. She took a deep breath and said, "Please, come inside, Sir, but I can assure there's no problem with my drain."

She turned around and walked into her home, careful to let her robe slightly open and one sleeve fall. Within a few seconds, the door closed and she was thrown onto the couch, toolkit forgotten and her neck being peppered in slightly painful bites.

"That's not part of the script, Tom," she moaned out, trying half-heartedly to push him off her.

"I'm improvising," he said before quieting her with his lips.


	10. Kicked Down

_A/N: Peter and Alecto are used to being kicked down. Peter/Alecto. I don't know where I was going with this really._

_Submission for:_

_**Connect the Death Eaters Challenge: **Peter/Alecto_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]: **Peter/Alecto_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

They were both overlooked, both thought to be ugly and not worth anyone's time. All their past attempts at love and romance had been pitiful shot down and insults hurled at their face. People like them could handle being told they were inadequate. They had practice, they had heard it enough. But familiarity didn't mean imperviousness. It still stung, it still cut into them like knives.

So they clung to each other, someone who understood, someone who had kicked to the ground enough times to know exactly what it felt to force yourself to get back up.

"We only have each other," Alecto whispered as they sat in the dark, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

He told her what she wanted to hear. "We only have each other," Peter said as he took her hand.


	11. Dream Come True

_A/N: Hasn't everyone had a crush on an older cousin before when they were younger? James Sirius' childhood dreams are about to come true. cousincest James Sirius/Victoire._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]:** James Sirius/Victoire_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Was it the way her hair just seemed to break up the sunlight into a million little pieces? Was it the way her smile seemed to light up a room? Was it her eyes, like two pools of the deepest blue waters?

She giggles, "Maman says it's the Veela, actually." She runs a cool hand down the side of his face, tracing a path from his cheek bones, to his chin, his neck and below the collar of his shirt.

He gulps. This is what he's always dreamed of. Doesn't everyone have a crush on their cousin, and she was by far the prettiest. But he still hears himself gasp out loud, "What if someone catches us?"

She gives him another little giggle that sounds like the tinkling of glass and asks, "Do you really care about that right now, James?"

As her hands dip into the waistband of his jeans, he realizes he doesn't care about anything really. He just lets her do as she pleases as he experiences his childhood dream come true.


	12. A Bit Tense

_A/N: Cornelius needs a little distraction from the government paperwork. Muggle!AU. Cornelius/Dolores. Forgive me for this pairing._

_Submission for:_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Romantic story involving Umbridge_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **Your NOtp in an AU_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Cornelius sat behind his desk hunched over various folders and papers, all of them marked **URGENT** or** CLASSIFIED**. Being a high-ranking official in the government was not easy work, made even worse by that activist group led by Dumbledore and the affluent and influential families who thought they could get their way by flashing their checkbooks in his face. Now Cornelius was not averse to _donations_, but keeping all of them happy without letting the cat out of the bag and without stepping another's toes, was a lot to manage.

But then, there were two sharp knocks on his office door and Cornelius leaned back in his chair. Only one person would dare interrupt him now, and only one person knocked that way.

In she strode in a cloud of perfume, the collar of her pink cardigan snug around her neck. He had hired her to be his secretary just a few weeks ago, and already, she was performing excellently, going above and beyond. Cornelius gave her a large grin and said, "Dolores, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

She gave him a small smile before she closed the door softly behind her. "I just wanted to check in on you, Sir. Anything I can help with?" she asked.

He tutted and wagged his finger at her, "No, no, official government business, I'm afraid."

She stepped forward and leaned over his desk, allowing him a lovely view down her ample bosom. "Are you sure there isn't _anything_ I can do? I just want to make sure you are happy and relaxed. Wouldn't want the fate of the country to turn disastrous because one of our bests is over-stressed."

Cornelius gave her a wide grin and got close to her face. "Well I could use a distraction, Ms Umbridge," he said, his voice low. "What did you have in mind?"

With a wicked grin, Dolores took her hand and swept the papers off Cornelius' desk in one move, causing them to flutter to the ground. He returned her grin and their lips met hungrily over the desk as she climbed onto it on her knees. What they did behind closed doors, no one had to know. And he _was_ a bit tense.


	13. Since You Asked Nicely

A/N: All pureblood women should know their place. short Abraxas/Bellatrix drabble.

Submission for:

**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]: **Abraxas/Bellatrix

****New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: ****Cross-gen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

She lay there on the bed, the sheets pooled around her waist and her torso left exposed. Her wild black hair was splayed across the white fabric like a large ink droplet. She was breathing fast, her chest rising and falling unevenly. He grinned as he rose to his feet and grabbed his robe off the closet door. Even at the age of fifty, he still had it.

"Be gone," he said forcefully. He was done with her, he had had his fill and now she just had to get out of his sight.

"What about me?" she said stubbornly. "You may have been satisfied, but I'm not."

In two steps, he walked back to the bed, snatched his wand off the side table and held it to her throat, "Remember your place, girl. You may be a Black, the most headstrong of the three, but you are still a woman and you are still beneath me."

Her heavy-lidded eyes closed as she swallowed, the wand moving slightly in his hand. With a nod, she said softly, "Yes, Sir."

Seeing her so subservient to him, almost pleading for her life, for him to not harm her, caused something to stir within him and his member to twitch between his legs. He grinned and said, "But since you asked so nicely, I will oblige your request."

The young woman smiled and dragged the older Malfoy by the edge of his robe back into the bed. Narcissa could have Lucius, she would have Abraxas


	14. Pain or Pleasure?

_A/N: Bella has a new toy. femmeslash Rita/Bella. I write all Bella pairings. I just have to_

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]: **Rita/Bellatrix_

* * *

"How about this? Your latest headline: '_Prophet Reporter Screams! Is it in pain or pleasure?_' Find out on page two," Bellatrix teased as she ran her knife down the blonde woman's pale arm and enjoyed the sound that issued forth from the woman's throat.

She had been the woman's plaything for awhile now, she could no longer remember really. She wasn't even sure why she was taken. Sure she was popular and always wrote about what the public needed to know, but she had to admit to herself that she was more of a fictional writer than a factual one. Couldn't they have kidnapped Johnson, Thomas,-

She screamed as the fire erupted from her chest from the woman's curse, her head lolling back against the wall she was chained to. With her clothes in tatters and her body marked with scars, no one would even recognize Rita Skeeter anymore.

"You know I've always been a huge fan of your work. Your ability to twist anything to your whim and control the masses was intriguing," the dark-haired woman said softly as she leaned into the woman's face. "So I jumped at the chance to meet you personally."

Rita opened her eyes after the majority of the pain had subsided, only to be welcomed with the other woman's lips on her own and their bodies touching, her hands on her exposed stomach.

_Prophet Reporter Screams! Is it in pain or pleasure?_

It was both but the pain always came before the pleasure.


	15. Sleeping with Celebrities

_A/N: Rita spends a magical night with our very own best-selling author, Gilderoy Lockhart. Rita/Gilderoy. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]:** Rita/Gilderoy_

_****New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!:**** Rita/Gilderoy_

_******DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: ******Crack pairing - Rita/Gilderoy_

* * *

She laid snuggled against his bare chest as he slept with his mouth wide open and his arms thrown across the bed of the musty inn room. Even asleep, his hair was still shiny, his teeth still perfect and Rita thought he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

She had heard about his talk a few weeks back through a friend at the _Prophet_, "Gilderoy Lockhart talks about '_Wanderings with Werewolves_'" and almost jumped for joy before catching herself. She had always been a fan of his work and all the dangerous exciting things he managed to get himself out of in the nick of time. Sure, there were a few inconsistencies in a few of his chapters (He stabbed the werewolf in the chest with a silver dagger, but then began having a conversation with him about life's mysteries for days), but Rita always believed in poetic license and the stretching of the truth to sell a story. And she knew in the end, he _had_ killed that werewolf, and that vampire and that ghost (who was already dead).

When the night of the talk came, she was surprised when she entered the small rented conference room to see only a handful of people occupying one hundred chairs. But no matter, it just meant she could get a seat in the very front to see the magnificence that was Gilderoy Lockhart.

Within a few minutes, he graced the stage with his presence, amidst colourful smoke and flashing lights before he looked out at the eight people in attendance. But instead of being thrown, like other authors, he simply said, "Let's take this discussion somewhere a bit more private. You devoted fans will get the chance to sit down and talk with me about anything."

Rita was first at the front of the crowd, walking alongside the man himself as he led them to small inn and restaurant within walking distance of the conference room. Food and drink were ordered as they all sat in his booth, with Rita on his right. He charmed and dazzled as he fielded question after question, but Rita couldn't concentrate on anything but how close he was to her and his arm around the back of her chair.

Then at one point, as the others were discussing among themselves something he just said, he leaned forward and said into her ear, "You seem to be bouncing to ask me something but scared to say it in front of the others. How about you meet afterwards for a one-on-one session?"

Rita sighed and snuggled deeper into the chest as she thought about what happened. After the others had left, Gilderoy had taken her upstairs but his idea of a one-on-one involved no questions, no answers and no talking whatsoever. Clothes were taken off and mouths and bodies met in a fiery passion she had experienced with no other man. Now she lay watching him sleep, trying to keep herself from closing her eyes as well, for she knew come morning, this whole thing would disappear and her night of magic would be over. Gilderoy Lockhart was not one to call a witch back.


	16. The Wild Side

_A/N: Betelgeuse likes to make trouble. male!Bella/Lucius._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]: **male!Bella/male HP character_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Male!Bella_

* * *

"Father would like a word with you, Narcissa," Betelgeuse said coldly as he looked between his sister and her boyfriend. The couple had been walking among the large blooming flowers of the Manor garden when Betelgeuse had been sent to fetch his sister. Why their father couldn't get an house-elf to do it, the young man was not sure, but this did give him a lovely opportunity to cause some mischief.

Narcissa nodded before turning to Lucius and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right back," and then heading back into the house, leaving the two gentlemen among the roses.

Betelgeuse waited until the door to the manor closed before turning to Lucius and saying, "My sister seems to be quite enamoured with you, Lucius."

Lucius just nodded and looked away, causing Betelgeuse to grin. He knew he always unsettled the pretentious Malfoy heir and enjoyed every minute of it.

Betelgeuse stepped forward and placed a hand on the blond's cheek, who stiffened underneath his touch. "But if you ever feel the need to take a trip on the wild side, know my room is just a few doors down for hers."

Betelgeuse leaned in to Lucius' ear. "I'll be waiting."

Betelgeuse felt the shiver that ran through Lucius' body as he tried to pull away from him, but Betelgeuse wasn't done. He extended his tongue out to Lucius' ear and was about to-

The backdoor opened again and Narcissa exited the manor. Betelgeuse stepped away from the frightened-looking Lucius. He adjusted the front of his robes and said, "Goodday, Lucius," before walking past his sister and heading back inside.


	17. The Afterlife

_A/N: Bella is sent to the Underworld. This is a short crossover between Bellatrix and Hades from Disney's Hercules. Bella could not tolerate Hades jovial personality but she does love a man of power._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]****: **Bellatrix/any Disney character of your choice - Bellatrix/Hades_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Crossover fic_

* * *

Bellatrix walked along the bank of the river of lost souls, her long black dress ghosting across the wilted blades of grey grass. This place was Hell, literally. Somehow she had gotten banished to this place. Maybe all her bad deeds had finally caught up on her and a wayward spell sent her straight here.

She wasn't particularly surprised but she wasn't one to believe in any sort of afterlife. Now it seemed she would be spending her eternity here, amidst the other lost souls who had committed irredeemable sins in their lifetimes.

"Miss, he will see you now," a small creature said to her, his mouth moving strangely over the words he spoke. He had large pointed teeth and empty sockets for eyes but she was not afraid. He would not hurt her. _He_ had said not to.

She let the creature lead her back into the large mansion, through countless hallways before he pushed the doors that led to the throne room. There upon the dais sat the king of this realm. His bald head was covered in blue flames and he smiled at her with his own set of yellow pointed teeth. He extended a long-fingered hand towards her and said warmly, "Come, Miss Bellatrix. I have heard much about you from my realm."

She smiled as she walked past her guide and approached the god of the Underworld. Though he may have been a bit too mischievous for her liking, she had always been attracted to super-powerful and deadly men.


	18. First Kiss

_A/N: Draco starts to think about girls. short Draco/Pansy drabble. Draco is about six here._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Draco/Pansy_

_**The Kisses Competition: **A cheek kiss_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Girls were icky weren't they? They had cooties and they couldn't play on brooms like boys could. They liked dolls and tea parties and pretty dresses and frills. So why was his cheek still tingling from where Pansy had just kissed him?

He had spotted her and Daphne giggling to each other in the corner of the room when he and his mother had arrived at the Parkinsons. They were both sitting at a small table with a tray of sandwiches and a small teapot, wearing fluffy dresses, Daphne's green and Pansy's pink, with long white gloves, tall shoes and mountains of jewelery in their hair and around their neck.

His mother had told him to 'play nice', but he didn't want to play with girls. He was a boy. Boys didn't do tea parties. So instead, he went as far away from them and sat near the window, staring out of it and just waiting until his mother was finished talking.

He hadn't even seen when Pansy made her way across the room under Daphne's watchful gaze, her face turning slightly red, he didn't hear the sound of her little plastic heels on the hardwood floor, but he did feel the slight tap on his elbow though.

He turned to her with a scowl on his face, ready to tell her to leave him alone, that he didn't want to play 'tea party'. But she didn't let him. She quickly leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek before running back to a open-mouthed Daphne. She grabbed Daphne's hand and the two girls left him in the room alone.

When his mother had finally came to collect him, he was still sitting at the window mesmerized, a hand to his warm cheek. Girls were icky. He wasn't supposed to like them, he wasn't supposed to like being kissed and he wasn't supposed to be wondering how to get Pansy to do it again.


	19. Hard To Please

_A/N: Blaise and Draco go shopping. slash. Draco/Blaise. I don't really know where this is, somehow they're shopping somewhere, just the two of them. It's partly inspired by a Drarry comic I read of something similar._

_Submission for:_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Slash_

_****A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: ****Draco/Blaise_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"You are the hardest person to please," Blaise said as he threw off the third outfit he had tried on for the day. He and his boyfriend Draco were out shopping for clothes he could wear to a small get-together with some of their friends later. Apparently, all of Blaise's clothes had already been seen and he needed something new if he wanted to be seen on Draco's arm.

"I know, not try this one instead," Draco said from the other side of the changing room door as he threw a shirt over the top and took Blaise's latest rejected one.

Every single one he had tried on, Draco found some flaw - too light, too dark, wrong material. If Blaise didn't know any better...

"How's this one?" Blaise asked as he unlocked the door and stepped out to show Draco.

Draco placed a hand on his chin and he walked around the tall dark-skinned boy, analyzing the way the gray blazer hugged his body and the collar of the deep blue turtleneck complimented his eyes.

"No, not this one. Too attractive," Draco said as he started off back into the men's section.

"Hold on," Blaise said, placing a hand on Draco's section. "What was that?"

Draco's cheeks tinged pink before he said, "Nothing, nothing."

Blaise grinned. "Too attractive to others?" he asked.

Draco looked away, unable to hold Blaise's gaze. Draco was never one for outward affections or compliments, but it was the little things that let Blaise knew that Draco cared a lot for him.

Blaise leaned in and whispered, "If you're that worried, how about we ditch the get-together and just spend the night alone together?"


	20. News

_A/N: When Lucius gets worried about his wife's cold that seems to be going on for too long, he takes her to St. Mungo's. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Lucius/Narcissa_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Lucius grimaced as he heard the loud expulsion of fluid from his beautiful wife's nostrils from behind the bathroom door for the fifth night in a row. It had been raining a lot lately and she had said she had somehow gotten wet on one of her many trips to Diagon Alley this week. She told him not to fuss over her, she was fine and it was just a harmless cold, but Lucius couldn't help but feel worried. Narcissa never got sick and this should have already disappeared on its own with the potions she was taking.

His frown deepened when the nose-blowing turned into retching. Were colds supposed to make you throw up?

"Should I call a healer?" Lucius said, as he rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom. Narcissa was bent over the toilet, evacuating the contents of her stomach, her face red and sweating from exertion.

"No!" she cried desperately. "I'm fine! I'm-" her words were then lost as she went face-first into the toilet again.

He walked up behind her and pulled her hair back, pinning it above her head with the soft pin she wore to bed sometimes. "No, you're not fine. You're sick. We're going to St. Mungo's."

"Lucius," she whined. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and said, "I'm fine, really. Just a stomach bug on top of the cold. It's nothing." Then she made a rather unladylike burp, turning quickly back to the toilet, but fortunately, nothing came up.

"Now," Lucius said. He then turned out of the bathroom and grabbed her a coat. He would not stand by and watch her suffer this way.

* * *

"Can we just go home?" Narcissa asked as she rested her head against the back of some pillows. As soon as they had reached the hospital, Lucius demanded his wife be put up in the best accommodations, ignoring her protests that this was completely unnecessary.

"No," he said from the doorway as he looked up and down the hallway. He muttered under his breath, "What is taking that bloody healer so long?"

Within a few moments, a stout woman with tired eyes but a pleasant expression was walking towards the room. "Good night, Mr and Mrs Malfoy. What seems to be the problem?"

"It's nothi-" Narcissa began but Lucius spoke over her, "My wife is gravely ill."

The woman looked between the couple before she said, "Let's just do a quick diagnosis."

She pulled out her wand and waved it over Narcissa, from her head down to her toes but then stopped over her abdomen.

"Oh!" the woman said.

"What is it?" Lucius asked. "Is it a tumour?"

The woman smiled and then asked, "Mrs. Malfoy, when was your last cycle?"

Narcissa turned a bit pink before saying, "I don't remember actually."

Lucius looked between his wife and the healer. It didn't take much for him to connect the dots. "You mean," he began before the woman nodded.

"Mrs Malfoy does not have a cold, or a stomach bug, or a tumor. She's pregnant," the woman said. "I'll have to run a few other tests but she is definitely pregnant."

Lucius turned to his wife and pulled her into an embrace. They were going to be parents.


	21. Interruptions

_A/N: Abraxas and Voldemort's time is interrupted by a visitor. slash Abraxas/Voldemort. smut (Warning: sexual content) This is unrelated to the other drabble in this collection. Lucius is about fifteen to seventeen. __I do not own Ha__rry Potter._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Abraxas/Tom Riddle Jr_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Fic containing M-Rated smut_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **A smut fic_

* * *

Tongues travel over skin in what can only be described as decadence. Or maybe it's torture, Abraxas cannot decide, but it must be pure sin for something wrong to feel right. There's something unbelievable but arousing in how two men who never show weakness to the outside world are willing to show it to the other behind closed doors. In the privacy of the bedroom, the world melts away and it is just the two of them, their fast breathing, their frantic moans and the pleasurable spasms that rack their bodies as they inch closer and closer to their climax.

The pale man is spent and they switch places. Now it's Abraxas' turn, he's the one in control, he's the one who has the Dark Lord, one of the most powerful wizards in the Britain, at _his_ mercy. To the world, he is evil re-incarnate but in this room, he is Abraxas' to toy with, he is Abraxas' to do as he pleases.

The man's mouth opens in a silent scream and Abraxas quickly pulls his head back to capture it with his own while pounding into him, mixing the pleasure with pain, something they've always both enjoyed.

"Father, are you in here?" someone asks from beyond the doorway. Abraxas turns suddenly, his eyes flashing in anger. The boy knows only to interrupt his time for something important that cannot be handled later.

"What!" he roars while pausing in his ministrations, but he can still feel himself twitching within. His breathing is uneven and out of sync with the other man's.

He can practically hear the boy's knees shaking on the other side of the wood. Good, fear will teach him never to come while he is busy. "The Minister is here for lunch," the boy says quickly before footsteps are heard hastily moving away.

Abraxas groans as he pulls out, feeling completely unsatisfied that he was unable to finish. He had forgotten completely about this ridiculous luncheon, but he couldn't cancel. To the outside world, Abraxas Malfoy was a reliable and dependable Ministry figure, not one who associated in debauchery and wrapped up in bedsheets with murderers.

The man moves from beneath and quickly redresses. "I'll let myself out," he says without looking back as he walks towards the fireplace in the bedroom. Abraxas scowls as he makes himself presentable, trying to calm himself down by thinking of their next time together. Though unsaid, there's always a next time.


	22. Innocence

_A/N: Gellert meets Ariana. slight Gellert/Ariana._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Gellert/Ariana_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Magical Objects &amp; Their Uses Assignment #1: Write about someone listening in on another persons conversation, or generally sticking their nose where it doesn't belong._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Gellert sits in the front room with Albus, pouring over aged maps and dusty tomes when a loud thump sounds from the floor above. Albus looks up at him across the cluttered table dividing them, his expression embarrassed, and says, "Ignore that, it's nothing."

Gellert nods, his lips slightly pursed in concentration as he reads the fine lines of the large book, before another thump is heard, this time louder and stronger than the first. He looks up at Albus, with a knowing look. _That's not nothing_.

"It's my sister. She's not," he pauses, searching for the proper word but unable to find it.

"It's alright, Albus," Gellert says, "Go and tend to her."

Albus draws himself out of his chair and walks dutifully out the room and up the stairs. Gellert watches until he can no longer see the young man's feet and then turns back to his book.

Albus had told him about his sister in passing, just mentioning that he had one and she was not fit for company. While Albus' brother was at school, Albus was in charge of taking care of the girl, something which he grew increasingly tired of doing. Gellert had never seen her before and he couldn't deny that he was curious as to the condition of the Dumbledore girl.

When Albus returns, they lapse back into a comfortable silence, the thumps silenced and the lovely afternoon breeze wafting through the open window across the room but Gellert's mind is elsewhere. His eyes drift to the staircase, his thoughts on the mysterious girl above.

"I'll be a moment," he mutters, placing his book on the cluttered table, open to the page he has been stuck on since Albus' first disappearance. He rises from his chair and walks into the kitchen, waiting for Albus to go back to his own research. When he is sure he will be unnoticed, he silences his footsteps and scurries up the stairs.

The second floor landing is dim, its position within the house making it unsuitable for any windows. Gellert walks cautiously, looking for any indicators to tell him which room would be the girl's. There are no noises to guide him or labels on the door, so he tries the first door on his right.

It opens into a crisp and clean room, the bed recently made and the bookshelves against the walls filled with books, a few missing some occupants. Other than that, Albus' room held no sentimental or personal trinkets, but it definitely felt like his room.

Gellert pushes open the door next to it, coming into a room covered in a light layer of dust. The closet door is slightly ajar, allowing him a glimpse of old, outgrown school uniforms and worn textbooks.

Gellert shakes his head and closes the door to the brother's room, before turning to the door across from it. He pushes it open slowly, careful not to startle the girl within, but discovers that she is fine. She is sleeping, the curtains drawn slightly to allow the breeze to cool the room. On her night table is a tray of half-eaten food and an empty vial.

He walks up to her slowly and admires her slumbering form. Her blonde hair is pulled into a lazy ribbon at the base of her neck and tucked under her head, her rosy lips are puckered, her mouth slightly open and her eyelashes brush her cheeks.

Despite himself, he reaches out a hand and caresses her cheek. She looks so pure and innocent. She is perfect and he can find nothing wrong with her, so why did Albus keep her locked away up here?

He leans in, feeling himself being drawn to her beauty. She is like a china doll, fragile but precious.

"Gellert?" he hears coming from downstairs, causing him to pull his hand back sharply.

He rushes out of the room and closes it behind him soundly, before rushing into Albus' room to pick up a book and hurry back down the stairs. He doesn't know if he will ever see the girl again, but he will try at the next opportunity.


	23. Urgent Matters

_A/N: Dolores has something urgent that needs Cornelius' help. Cornelius/Dolores. A sort-of continuation of the first Muggle!AU drabble in this series._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **Umbridge/Fudge_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **My NOTP - Umbridge/Fudge_

_**The Build-A-Bear Challenge: **Birth Certificate - Write about an administrator - Ministry Official_

* * *

She drummed her short fingers on her desk, her eyes darting from the little clock on her desk to the door every few seconds. The files and folders on her desk lay forgotten as she wondered when she would able to go inside his office. There was a set time in the day when she could go inside and visit him about things that were of a more 'personal' matter, but unfortunately, he had been tied up in a meeting with other government officials and it was cutting into their time.

She made a soft impatient sound, trying ignore the feelings of desire building within her. She idly sorted and arranged the files on her desk in an attempt to pass the time. At this rate, it would be time to go home when the meeting was finished and there would be no time for the two of them to address her urgent problems.

But then she had an idea. She jumped her to her feet and knocked on the door sharply. "Sir, there's an emergency," she said, watching his blurred form through the separating translucent glass.

Cornelius stopped mid-sentence and asked, "Can't it wait?"

"Sir, there's an emergency," she repeated, stressing her words, almost putting all her weight against the wooden divide.

There was a pause before she heard a muffled dismissal of his colleagues. The doorknob turned beneath her hand and she watched the officials file out of the room. Cornelius walked up behind them and closed the door. He turned to her and grabbed her by the arms. "What's the emergency, Dolores?"

"There's something that needs attending to at my home of the utmost importance," she said, leaning up against him. "Do you think your wife will understand that you have government business to attend to?"

He grinned and then asked, "She will understand but can the business be attended to here at my desk?" while gesturing to its surface.

She looked between his face and the table top. "That may suffice," she said, pulling his face close to hers before murmuring, "For now."


	24. Coming Out

_A/N: Lucius and Tom wonder what the public would think if they knew they were together. Muggle!AU. Lucius/Voldemort. OOC._

_Submission for:_

_**The Valentine's Challenge: **Level 4** \- **Write about a couple you despise together in a fluffy/romantic setting. Prompt: "Valentine's Day" - Lucius/Voldemort_

_**Stupid Cupid - Unusual Valentines!: **Lucius/Voldemort_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Lucius/Voldemort_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **Muggle!AU_

_**Heroes' Hunt (Competition): **outside source_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Lucius carried the ice bucket in his arms, the bottle of champagne nestled deep within and two champagne flutes between his fingers. He had been planning this night, just the two of them, for months. With their busy schedules, each of them CEOs in their respective companies, it was hard to find a night where they could put the world aside and just be with each other. But Lucius had made it imperative, Valentine's Day (or Night) would be theirs.

"You know, you didn't have to do this," the man in the hot tub said, watching as he placed the ice bucket on the ground.

"I know. I wanted to," Lucius said, popping the champagne bottle and pouring the liquid into the two glasses. He stepped into the hot tub, taking up the two glasses and handing on to his lover. The man accepted, taking a sip of the fizzy liquid.

They sat in companionable silence, enjoying the few from the balcony of Lucius' penthouse apartment, overlooking the blinking lights of London from high above. It was a great day actually. After silencing the phones, and booking his lover for an all day meeting, they spent the day indoors, wrapped up in the sheets and in each other. When the sun had finally set, Lucius had recommended the hot tub.

There was a soft chuckle from the man across from him. "What's so funny?" Lucius asked. Not many things amused his lover, so it was always fascinating to find out.

The man made a show of putting his champagne flute down on the edge of the tub before spreading his arms out on the sides. "What would people think if they heard from an outside source that the CEO of Malfoy Industries was in a relationship with the founder of Riddle Enterprises?"

Lucius smirked. "Well, all those calls and letters from the lonely middle-aged women in your office bidding for attention would definitely stop."

Tom smirked. "You know I love the attention though. It's not bad to feel wanted."

"They do stroke your ego," Lucius commented. "And then it would be on the covers of all the newspapers and tabloids. We'd never get a moment of peace afterwards."

"And then your wife and son would get brought up as well," Tom said. "How are they by the way?"

"Last I heard from them, Narcissa is making millions with her clothing line and Draco is thinking to ask his girlfriend to marry him. They're fine," he answered. He had a good relationship with his family though they were surprised when they had found about his relationship as well. This was long after he and Narcissa had divorced however, other reasons forcing a divide between the once happy couple.

"But you do know, after the hype had died down, we'd be seen in a good light," Tom said.

Lucius put his own flute down and gave the man an odd look. "How so?" he asked.

"As all scandalous celebrity relationships go," Tom said as he moved across the tub towards Lucius. "First, there's some backlash," he said, taking Lucius' hands in his own. "Then there's the speculation," he continued, putting them around his waist. "And then there's the adoration," he ended, putting his hands on Lucius' face.

"The adoration?" Lucius asked.

"We're both handsome men who have found something in each other. I think we could go straight to the top and be Britain's hottest celebrity gay couple over fifty," he murmured, bringing his face close to Lucius' shoulders.

"And you'd want that?" Lucius had to ask before he got pulled into his lover's affections.

"I wouldn't care," Tom said, shrugging his shoulders as he began to pepper kisses along Lucius' collarbone. "As long as I got to do this to you more often."

Lucius couldn't help the slight thrum in his throat, and Tom smirked as he moved up and down Lucius' neck. "Does that excite you?" Tom asked before nibbling on Lucius' earlobe.

Lucius pushed Tom off him and said, "We can discuss that after I do this now," and then pulled the man's lips to his, the two of them getting lost in each other for the third time that day.


	25. Woken Up

_A/N: Voldemort is woken up by his daughter's cries. Bellamort. OOC Voldemort because he hates children otherwise._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **Bellatrix/Voldemort_

_**Challenge #104****: **Bellatrix and Voldemort raising children._

* * *

Loud wails pierced the air, eliciting a groan from the man in the bed. He brought his hands to his face, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes before turning onto his stomach. "Bellatrix, do something!"

The only sound that met him was her soft snoring, her wild hair a cushion to block out the baby's cries. However, as the crying grew louder, he was sure there was no way the woman could sleep through it unless she was dead. He poked her in the back, feeling her warmth as blood rushed through her veins and air filled her lungs. No, not dead, just utterly exhausted.

The man rose from the bed, walking slowly around towards the crib that was on her side of the room and picked up the fussy infant. Upon being held, the little girl's cries quieted to but a whimper. He brought his hand up her face to wipe away her little tears before taking a seat on the rocker next to the crib.

"I guess it's my turn, little one," he murmured. With a flick of his hand, a bottle flew from the kitchen to his palm, kept warm by a spell placed before bed.

When he was alone with her, he always marvelled at how small and innocent she was, how helpless she was and how much she needed him in her life. He was always reminded that he never had a mother or a father, he was never held in the arms of a loved one and fed.

But this was different, this was his daughter. He would raise her and he hadn't been raised. She would be smart, beautiful, ruthless and deadly like her parents, and above all, loved unconditionally.

He gazed into the little girl's face as she ate, not noticing his wife's eyes looking at him from across the bed, a small smile on her lips.


	26. Desire

_A/N: Betelgeuse is attracted to power. male!Bella/Voldemort._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **male!Bellatrix/Voldemort_

* * *

Betelgeuse did not discriminate between sexes when it came to his affections. The only thing he desired was power. So when the Dark Lord began amassing his followers and exercising his wrath on the populace, Betelgeuse jumped at the chance to serve him and to get close to him.

His name got the Dark Lord's curiosity but his efficiency and ruthlessness caught his attention. Betelgeuse rose quickly through the ranks, his skill surpassing all the other recruits who thought they had what it took to serve his Lord.

All his hard work and dedication, almost grovelling at the man's feet, had led to his position at the man's right hand. He was second-in-command and all others listened to him in the Dark Lord's stead, else they be felled where they stood.

But Betelgeuse wanted the man himself. His power was intoxicating and it drew Betelgeuse close whenever he entered a room. He wanted to be controlled by his Lord, marred, disfigured and humiliated by the one man he desired more than anyone else. He would do anything for his Lord.

That's how he found himself standing outside the Dark Lord's chambers. He held his head high, unafraid of the backlash that may occur if he be rejected or scorned. Betelgeuse wanted power, he wanted the Dark Lord, and he always got what he wanted.


	27. Sleeping In

_A/N: Bella convinces her partner, Theresa, to sleep in. Bellatrix/fem!Voldemort. Muggle!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **__Bellatrix/fem!Voldemort_

* * *

Theresa opened her eyes to the empty quiet morning, the sunlight shining hazily through the white curtains onto her light green walls. She turned to the left to view her alarm clock - 7:49 am. She woke up like this every morning. She'd roll off the bed, get dressed, grab an apple from her kitchen table before sitting behind her desk for hours then heading home and doing nothing until it was time to go bed.

She tried to move but was prevented by something, or someone actually. She looked down to see a small woman around her torso, her bare leg thrown over her own beneath the sheets, her hair unrestrained around her head.

Theresa groaned trying again to get out of the woman's arms. "Bella, I don't have time for this this morning," she said. Bella stirred a bit before nuzzling into Theresa's side, her light snoring a bit more purposeful.

Bella was the woman who lived in the apartment across the hall. They had a casual thing, using each other whenever they were feeling stressed or lonely.

"I know you heard me," Theresa said. Sometimes the woman acted like such a kid, though the things they got up to last night were definitely adult-rated.

Bella lifted her head and frowned at the older woman. "I'm sure you can go to work late this morning. You are one of the senior managers, aren't you?" Bella didn't wait for a response before she let her head fall back onto Theresa's chest.

Theresa would have said something but what was the use? It would just start an argument and ruin both their days. And besides, she was right? Theresa draped her arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close. She could go late to work. Malfoy would just have to wait.


	28. Forgive Me

_A/N: Draco asks for forgiveness. young!Draco/Pansy. They're about seven and all hanging out at Draco's house._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Draco/Pansy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Pansy pulled her knees to her chest as she sat underneath one of the large trees behind Malfoy Manor. Why were boys so mean? All she asked them was if any of them wanted to play with her. Blaise didn't have to call her ugly, and Theo didn't have to shove her. Draco did nothing but he also didn't stop his friends, so in her eyes, he was just as horrible as the other two.

She heard a sound and stopped her sniffling to lean out slightly, wondering if one of the boys had found her again to make fun of her some more.

"What do you want?" she spat at the newcomer, as she rubbed at her eyes.

"I just came to say I'm sorry," the blonde haired boy said as he walked up to her.

"I don't believe you. You could have stopped them but you didn't. You just let them pick on me," Pansy said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Draco looked down at his feet. "I know. I should have stopped them. I really am sorry, Pansy."

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Go away and just leave me alone," she said.

Then she felt it, a feather-like feeling of warmth on her cheek. Draco pulled away and whispered, "Please forgive me."

She blushed and looked at him, "Alright then. I forgive you."


	29. Intoxicating

_A/N: Jack has met the perfect woman: beautiful, crazy and can hold her liquor. Crossover Bellatrix/Jack Sparrow._

_Submission for:_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt****: **Crossover_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **Bellatrix/Jack Sparrow_

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely mad?" Jack said as he fell back onto the bed. He had been with many wenches and crazed women in his time, but she had topped them all. She was voracious and knew exactly what she was doing with her tongue and her body.

Bellatrix grinned as she rolled over onto the man's exposed chest. "No one's ever said it to me if they knew what's good for them," she said, leaving a trail of hot kisses from his sternum up the side of his neck before sucking the sensitive flesh there.

Jack could feel the thrumming in his chest as his heart sped up and blood rushed through his veins. He was always eager for a second round and it was obvious her appetite was still unsatisfied. However, if he was going to do this, he needed a bit more alcohol in his system.

He reached to the table beside the bed for the bottle of rum he had been drinking previously. He sat up slightly to bring the bottle to his lips but the woman snatched it from his hands and took a swig herself, handling her liquor like a pro.

He took the bottle back, draining it before tossing it over the edge, the slight rock of the ship causing it to roll under the bed. But he didn't care as he attacked this woman once more, tasting the rum on her lips. She pulled him into her, causing his mind to race as he listened to the wonderful sounds which came from the back of her throat. She smelt of black smoke and sin, everything he had been told to stay away from but had always been unable to.

As her hands travelled lower, her fingers moving lightly over his skin, he wondered where this woman had been all his life.


	30. Danger Turns Me On

_A/N: Fenrir wonders why Alecto always comes back to his bed. Alecto/Fenrir drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Romance Survival Challenge: **Round 2 - Alecto/Fenrir_

* * *

"Why do you keep coming back?" he asked as they laid on the beaten mattress, their bodies bare to the dust and dark of the room. What had started as a drunken night two months ago when she had attempted to drink him under the table had turned into multiple occurrences, scheduled with only a long look across the room.

During their romps, her reasons were the furthest from his mind. All he was concentrated on was the need for release and having a willing partner to give it to him. He concentrated on the way her body felt beneath him, the faces she made as she writhed beneath him and the lovely sounds she made as he hit her sweet spot.

It was afterwards, he now had time to think about it. His condition was known around the world, making him a leper in public and a joke among their circle. She was of pure birth, people who perpetrated that stigma against his kind the most. But still she was here in this bed next to him. He had wondered before but this was the first time he voiced his question.

She gave no response, making to rise from the bed and retrieve her clothes like she always did when they were finished, but he grabbed her hand and held her in bed. "You know what I am, you know what I'm capable of. In such a vulnerable state, I could easily rip your throat out. But still you come back. Why?"

Their eyes locked and just when he thought she would ignore him and try to rise again, she said, "You make me feel alive. You are what my parents always warned me against. You are the danger I always felt I was lacking in my life and knowing that I'm literally fucking it is such a turn on."

"Danger turns you on?" he asked. He didn't give her a chance to answer as he grabbed her arms and climbed on top of her. He leaned down and whispered against her neck, "Now that I know, this is about to get even more interesting."


	31. Parchment Scribbles

_A/N: Draco gets called back after class. short Draco/Snape drabble. I don't even know what this is._

_Submission for:_

_**Russian Roulette (Challenge): **Pairing - Draco/Snape_

* * *

"Draco, I would like to see you after class," Professor Snape announced as the Slytherins and Gryffindors were filing out of the Potions lab. Draco scowled amidst the snickers from his friends and the smug looks of the Potter and his friends as he sat back down, watching them all leave.

When it was just the two of them, Draco collected his bag and walked slowly up to the sallow man's desk. He wondered what his godfather would want with him that he had to embarass him in front of the other students. His grades were perfect and if it were a message from his parents, he would have just stopped him outside the classroom.

"Professor?" Draco asked when only the wooden furniture divided them.

"Draco," Professor Snape said, "There is something I need to ask you about." He shuffled through the stack of parchments and withdrew a familiar sheet. "What is this?"

Draco's eyes ran across the parchment in search of any flaws. There were no red marks, no crossed out words of his lovely penmanship, then he looked towards the bottom corner.

His face paled. "Draco-"

"Snape," Professor Snape ended and replaced the parchment on the stack. "Things may not be the best at home but I cannot be your father, Draco."

"Father?" Draco asked before he realized the conclusion Snape had drawn.

"I'll overlook this for now, but just don't let it happen again, Draco," the man said, vanishing the scribble and then moving on to the next parchment. "You may go."

With that, Draco ran out of the Potions classroom, silently grateful that his professor had reached the wrong conclusion. He must have been half-asleep when he scribbled that on his parchment, though he had to admit it would have been interesting if the man had found the truth. Draco Snape...


	32. The Dragon Trainer

_A/N: Charlie gets asked out while working on the job as a dragon trainer at an animal reserve. slash. Charlie/Harry. First time writing this pairing._

_Submission for:_

_**Romance Survival Challenge: **Round 3 - Charlie/Harry_

_**Open Category Competition 2: **Slash - Charlie/Harry_

* * *

"And now let's give a big round of applause to Saphira!" Charlie said, his amplified voice almost drowned out by the clapping of the audience. He signalled to the large blue dragon on his right, who raised her right wing and waved out to the audience.

"Thank you and I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day here at the park!" Charlie said, marking the end of the show.

As the audience began to file out the bleachers, Charlie walked over to the star of the performance. "Had a good show today, girl?" Charlie asked as he brushed a large hand over her warm snout. He had always wanted to work with dragons when he was younger and it was his dream to become a dragon tamer. However, becoming a dragon tamer took money, something which he and his family did not have. So he had taken a job here at an amusement park and animal reserve and it had been the greatest three years of his life. He had made a close bond with Saphira and he knew it would be a sad time when he eventually chose to leave.

Saphira nudged into his touch as he moved across her scales before she stilled, her eyes focused on something over his shoulder. She bared her teeth and made a low growl in her throat. It must be a park visitor hoping to touch her.

"Stop right there," Charlie said as he turned to see a young man standing there, his eyes fixed on the large dragon. He was a few years his junior with dark hair growing in all directions and hanging over the greenest eyes Charlie had ever seen.

He said a few words to Saphira to calm her down before gesturing to the park guest to come forward. When the young man stood beside him, he asked, "You wanted to touch her?"

The young man smiled, still eyeing the dragon warily, but then shook his head. "Though seeing a dragon up close is amazing, I actually came here for another reason."

Charlie turned his head to the side. "What?"

"I visit the park quite often and I've always wanted to talk to you," the young man said. Then he took a deep breath and said, "You want get a coffee with me?"

Charlie blinked. He had been approached by people before, women and men alike, but it was always surprising whenever it happened. His exes had always said it was because he was more focused on dragons than interactions with potential partners. He had always joked that maybe they were right. But the more he looked at this man, the more he felt like he wanted to get to know him. The shy smile, the messy hair and those green eyes, and he had even approached him with a large dragon behind him.

"Sure, I take a break in about an hour, right after I put Saphira back in her pen," Charlie said.

The man smiled, "Great, I'll meet you back here then."

The young man was about to walk off when Charlie said, "I don't even know your name."

The young man smiled and said, "Harry, Harry Potter."


	33. Coffee

_A/N: Dean and Seamus get a coffee from the nearby convenience store. Not really a creepy pairing but I needed somewhere to put it._

_Submission for:_

_**Amateur Divination Game Challenge: **Round 4** \- **If Liza were to go to the nearest convenience store, what would she buy? - coffee_

* * *

Dean chuckled at Seamus' fascination with the coffee dispenser in the corner of the convenience store. He had been feeling a bit run down this morning and instead waiting for their own coffee maker, Dean had suggested they just walk and buy a cup.

He didn't understand it really. Seamus lived in Liverpool for crying out loud. He must have seen one of these machines before but based on the boy's reaction, that wasn't the case.

"So where does the coffee come from?" Seamus asked. This maker looked totally different from the one on Dean's kitchen counter.

Dean silently placed his cup under the spout, put in his coins and waited for it to fill.

"What will Muggles think of next?" Seamus said. Dean just nodded as he took a sip, just happy to finally get his coffee.


	34. Trying New Things

_A/N: Luna returns from the store. femmeslash Bella/Luna - established relationship. Crack!fic._

_Submission for:_

_**All You Need Is Love Challenge/Competition:** Round 4 - Bella/Luna_

_****Harry Potter Carnival Competition: ****I am into anime and manga._

_**Amateur Divination Game Challenge: **Round 7 -** "**BUT IS IT HELLO KITTY YOGHURT."_

* * *

"I'm back from the store," Luna called out as she walked through the front door of her flat, arms laden with full paper bags, as she toed off her shoes. "And I got your favourites!"

Luna didn't mind when she got no response but it was obvious her girlfriend had gotten home while she had run out. She could see her black cloak thrown careless across the coat-stand and her tall boots strewn across the hallway. She would have to put them away properly after the groceries.

The young blonde made her way towards her kitchen, putting the bags onto the counter and the items into the cupboards and icebox, all except two.

She moved to the living room where she could see a mess of wild black curls peeking above the top of the couch. "Bella, I brought you yoghurt from the supermarket."

"But is it Hello Kitty Yoghurt?" the woman asked without turning, her head still focused forward.

"Of course it is," Luna said, walking around to take a seat, "Is there any other?" She handed the woman her small cup as she took a spoonful of her own. "Is this what you've been doing since you got home?"

Bella looked up and waved the book in Luna's face, "It arrived in the mail today. I had to read it now!"

Luna smiled, happy she had gotten the woman hooked on the Japanese comics. "Interesting?"

Then Bella grinned. She handed the blonde the book, her finger keeping it open at a certain page as she had her own spoonful of yoghurt. "I thought we could try this tonight," Bella said.

Luna blushed as she took in the naked women adorning the page and then Bella's lustful gaze. Why did she introduce Bella to the more sexual side of this genre?


	35. His Last Moments

_A/N: At the time of his death, Remus' life flashes before his eyes. Wolfstar. I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Potions Assignment #5 - Write about character death_

_**Romance Survival Challenge: **Wolfstar_

_**Stratego: **Minimum 700 words - 712 words_

* * *

He thought when you died, your life flashed before your eyes. He expected to see images of his parents, the few happy Christmases he had while his grandmother was still alive, getting his Hogwarts letter.

He expected to see Harry, who he hadn't had the chance to know when he was young but he protected like he was his own, who needed him now that he had no one else.

He expected to see even more recent memories of Tonks, their wedding, their first night together, finding out she was pregnant, Teddy's birth.

He expected to see more of his time as the wolf, experience the tiredness and anxiety that came with each transformation, month after month since he was five.

But instead he saw himself sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, tugging at too-short sleeve of his pullover as he stared out the window at the bustling platform. He had gotten onto the train as quickly as possible to secure a seat without bothering anyone, still a bit self-conscious about being around so many people.

There was a noise behind him as the door to the compartment slid open and a boy his age stepped in and sat in the seat across from him, staring straight ahead. His black hair was slicked back and his robes were well-made and impeccable, though he still hadn't said a word.

The whistle sounded as the last few students boarded the train and it began to move. After a few moments, the boy said out of the corner of his mouth, "Are we clear of the platform?"

Remus leaned a bit closer to the window before giving the boy a nod. This caused a wide grin to spread across the boy face as he mussed up his hair and pulled off his outer robe. Then he held out a hand to him and said, "Sirius Black."

The images switched to those from his time at Hogwarts, his classes, eating in the Great Hall and bunking with his best friends. He saw Sirius leaning back in his chair, his hair falling messily over his eyes as he chewed on the end of a quill. He saw Sirius reading in the library but Remus could tell by the rise and fall of his chest, he was really sleeping behind the book.

He remembered the times they all ran beneath the moonlight, or maybe those memories were made up since he couldn't remember anything about his times as the wolf except the large black dog who nuzzled his side.

He remembered times spent in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey looking on with thinly veiled happiness at his friends huddled around his bed and the sunlight shining through Sirius' hair as they recounted the events of the night for Remus. James said something funny and then Sirius would let out a barking laugh as Peter noshed on sweets.

He even remembered that one night when Sirius had stolen Firewhiskey from the kitchens. The others had drank a bit more than he had so he had a wonderful time watching as they all made fools of themselves. Then Sirius had planted a slobbery kiss on his lips. Unfortunately, the next day he remembered nothing of it and Remus never mentioned it.

He remembered moments after Hogwarts: spending the days hanging with Sirius in the Muggle town near his home, seeing Sirius as James' best man, visiting James and Lily and even baby Harry.

He remembered feeling betrayed when he thought Sirius had killed James and Lily. Sirius and James were tighter than brothers and he couldn't believe that the boy on the train would do that to someone after so many years.

He remembered the relief when he finally learnt the truth. They went into hiding together and they became best friends once more. Remus felt whole again.

But then everything came crashing down. Sirius' face flashed through his mind as he fell backwards through the Veil. He saw that madwoman's crazed face as she laughed and Harry's look of despair which mirrored his own.

Sirius was gone. He would never see the man again in this lifetime.

It was in his last moments of consciousness that the memories finally made sense. Sirius Black was his life.


	36. Girls Are Mad

_A/N: Why are girls so crazy? implied Harry/Ginny. slice of life drabble. This isn't creepy or odd but I'm putting it here._

_Submission for:_

_**BS Card Game Challenge**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Classes had just finished for the day and Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. Between them was a Wizard Chess board and Ron's knight was currently decapitating one of Harry's pawns. Harry groan was drowned out by Ron's triumphant laugh as the knight drug the headless pawn off the board. Why did he keep playing this game?

The boys were so caught up that they didn't hear as Hermione entered the common room. She looked about her at the red and gold furniture, her laden bag slung over her shoulders, before her eyes landed on their figures.

"Oh Harry, there you are!" she said as she walked over to them. "I have something to tell you. I heard from Parvati, who heard from Lavender, who heard from Seamus, who heard from Dean, that Ginny wants to talk to you."

Upon hearing Ginny's name, Harry looked away from the chess board towards his friend. "Ginny wants to talk to me? Why didn't she come and talk to me herself?" he asked.

Hermione simply shrugged. "I'm not sure but it seemed a bit urgent." She made a little sound as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Give me a moment to put away my things and then we can go back down to dinner," she said before she turned around and made her way up the girls' dormitory stairs.

Harry then said to Ron, "I don't even know where Ginny is."

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Girls, mate. Absolutely mad." Then a wicked grin split across his face. "Bishop to F6," he said, prompting another groan from Harry as another pawn was taken out.


	37. New Neighbours

_A/N: Charlie moves into a new apartment and tries to get to know his new neighbour. slash - Viktor/Charlie. Neighbour!AU. Charlie is not yet a Dragon Trainer, and Krum was just recently made Buglaria's Seeker. I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly AU! Competition****: **Neighbour!AU_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Care of Magical Creatures Assignment #6 - Write about someone trying to befriend another who's hard to reach, either with status (i.e. pureblood and muggleborn) or that person is closed off. Prompts: eager._

_**Stratego:** D4 - Viktor/Charlie_

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much," Ginny said as she hugged her older brother in the hallway. She and his brothers had just helped him unpack the last set of boxes to get him settled into his new apartment. He finally earned enough money from working at the animal reserve to move out, just one more step on the road to pursuing his lifelong dream of becoming a Dragon Trainer.

"We're gonna miss you too, you big lug," George said as he and Fred came up behind them and began needling him in his side. "Home won't be the same without you."

"We'll definitely have more space to move about now," Fred said.

"And won't have to worry about walking in on you with someone in the kitchen again," George added.

Charlie blushed, as they all laughed at the events that took place just a few weeks ago when they found him and his newest partner half-naked on the dining table. Mum was not too happy about that one.

"Did someone say kitchen?" Ron said as he came up to his siblings, an apple hanging out of his mouth. "By the way, you need to do some grocery shopping."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the update, Ron. And I'll come by tomorrow evening for dinner."

They all nodded and said their final goodbyes before heading down the hallway and leaving Charlie to his own devices.

He stood there for a moment in the doorway with his arms on hips just basking in the moment. This was what it felt like to be on your own. No loud noises down the hall, clothes thrown about the floor or screams coming up the stairways. Just quiet.

Then the door opened across the hallway to reveal a broad-shouldered man with a gym bag over his shoulder. A layer of stubble covered his cheeks, kept low like the brown hair on his head.

Their eyes locked, hazel meeting blue, and Charlie offered a wave. "Hello there, I'm Charlie, your new neighbour."

The man blinked once before turning away without a word and walking down the hallway in the direction of the stairs.

Charlie let his hand fall to his side before he simply shrugged. It was just his first day here. Given time, he would eventually get to know all his neighbours.

* * *

Since moving in, Charlie developed a regular routine. He would wake up in the mornings, take a shower and brew a cup of coffee, open the window to let in the owl with his mail and then head out to work. It just so happened that whenever he chose to leave, it would coincide with the time his mysterious neighbour chose to leave as well.

He had tried everything to get the man to speak to him without seeming too eager. He made small talk about the weather, he inquired about the affairs in the Prophet, even tried inviting him over for a cup of coffee, but the man simply walked ahead of him, stepped out onto the pavement and apparated away.

Eventually, Charlie had given up. If the guy wanted to be left alone, Charlie would abide by his wishes, no matter how nice he smelled in the morning. He took his Prophet from the owl at the window and went to sit at his table to read.

He had just hit the first sports page when he spat his coffee all over the black and white print. There was his neighbour standing among a team of seven other burly men - _Bulgaria's newest Seeker steals the show. _That explained the gym bag and the layer of sweat that coated his skin every evening he returned. Viktor Krum was a professional Quidditch player, and now Charlie knew exactly how to approach him.

* * *

The next Saturday morning found Charlie standing outside his neighbour's door. He didn't have to go to the animal reserve today and if he knew Krum's schedule as well as he thought he did, he shouldn't have practice today either.

He knocked twice before the door opened and Krum stood there with his brow furrowed. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Charlie simply smiled and said, "You're Viktor Krum, aren't you?"

Krum began to push the door closed. "Sorry, I don't do autogr-"

"No!" Charlie cried, his foot and hands flying forward to stop the door from closing. "I'm not asking for an autograph. I actually came here to ask if you wanted to go flying with me."

Krum opened the door wider. "Flying?"

Charlie nodded. "I used to play Seeker at my old school and I was pretty good. Interested?"

Krum stood there for a moment, his eyes analyzing the redhead before he said. "Zounds good. I vill get my things."

The door closed and Charlie celebrated inwardly. He had broken through his mysterious neighbour's hard shell and though not explicitly stated, he had just scored a date with a professional Quidditch player.


	38. Only Him

_A/N: Rabastan attends his brother's wedding. slash RabRod._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The wedding was amazing, perfect even. The Blacks had spared no expense in making sure that their first daughter had everything she wanted on her special day. They had procured the biggest marquee for their large backyard to protect all the guests from the elements as the young couple said their vows. After the ceremony, ornate tables and chairs materialized out of thin air and a special area was made for the couple to have their first dance to the music of the live performers sitting in the corner. All the guests watched them, the women with thinly veiled want and the men with even-thinner desire for the young Black woman who twirled in her husband's arms, except for one.

A futile wave of jealousy had washed over the younger Lestrange as he watched the couple. He was the one who had grown up with Rodolphus. He was there for every scrape and cut, bruise and knock. He was there as they shared their hopes and dreams. He was there as they went to school together. He knew his brother better than he knew himself. The Bellatrix Black did not love his brother. Only he could love him the way he deserved to be loved. Only he felt pain in his heart as the couple swayed in time with the music.


	39. Forgettable and Replaceable

_A/N: Fenrir doesn't care as long as he gets his fix. SexGod!Greyback. Warning for sexual content._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **SexGod!Greyback_

* * *

The man releases a growl, his teeth gnashing at the empty air, as he expends himself in the woman beneath him. His fingers grip her hips hard enough to leave bruises, eliciting a panicked moan of her own, but he cares not if she is scared or hurting. His reputation preceded him and she had heard the stories before she had entered his bed. She should have expected it.

He pulls himself out and rolls onto his back, the hairs on his chest slicked to his body with sweat as his chest heaves in the hot room. Why didn't he open the window before they had begun?

He leans over the bed towards his discarded trousers and pulls outs a small white box, not even sparing a second glance to the woman still on her hands and knees as he lights the Muggle stick with the end of his wand.

After a long drag, his yellow eyes finally fall on her bare form. "You still here?" he asks.

She pouts, falling back to sit on her feet, her long blonde hair teased and falling just above her pert nipples. She looks at him as she runs a hand across her chest, "But Frank, don't you wanna-"

"No," he says, looking away as he flicks the end of the cigarette in the dish on his table before using it to point to the door. "Get out."

She makes an offended sound before she climbs off the bed, hastily throws her clothes on and runs out the door. Fenrir simply shrugs as he pushes himself up to open the window, letting out the stale air and allowing the cool breeze to hit his chest. Whores were forgettable and replaceable. In a few moments, he'd go find another one.


	40. Evil Thoughts

_A/N: Ginny can't let go. Tom/Ginny - an AU where remnants of Tom's essence remained inside Ginny even after the events of the Chamber._

_Submission for:_

_**Lamia's Cross-gen Competition: **Tom/Ginny_

* * *

They had to have noticed by now. Her hair had lost its vibrant sheen, dark circles were ever etched under her eyes and she had stopped eating almost completely, only coming to the Great Hall before or after everyone to grab just enough to keep her body still moving.

But as it was, the youngest Weasley simply walked through the stone corridors like a ghost as she went about her day, the other students happy chatter going through one ear and out the other.

Her eyes darted to Heather, a Hufflepuff in her year who sat next to her in Charms.

_"She would look good bleeding on the floor."_

The red-head shook her head to dispel such morbid thoughts, thoughts which were feeling more and more like her own with every passing day.

_"His screams would bounce off the walls,"_ the voice said again as she looked towards a First-Year Ravenclaw running in the opposite direction.

"Ah!" she screamed, clutching her head in pain, tears leaking out of her closed eyes. "Just stop it"

"Stop what?" a voice asked, a blonde girl materializing on her right. "Ginny, are you alright?"

The red-head opened her eyes to see her best friend, Luna, with a worried frown on her lips. If anyone were to notice, it would be the unassuming Ravenclaw.

_"We could turn that frown into a bright red smile."_

Ginny put a slight smile on her face, taking much effort to mask her pain. "I'm fine, Luna. Let's get to class," she said, increasing her pace through the corridors.

_"They would all burn nicely, if you were to-"_

"On second thought," Ginny said, Luna almost running into her when she stopped suddenly. "I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to the Hospital Wing," she said as she turned around.

"But the Hospital Wing is this way," Luna called out but Ginny had already turned the corner.

She ran through the corridors, knocking into students in her hasty attempt to get away and be alone. But she could never truly get away and she was never truly alone. Ever since the Chamber, Tom had become a permanent fixture in Ginny's mind, and though she tried, she could never fully get rid of him.

_"Not that you really want to. You need me, Ginevra."_

She let out a choked sob. Even though she knew he wasn't good for her, she couldn't let him go. He had been there for her when no one else was and he would be there when they all left.

_"You need me, Ginevra."_


	41. A Nasty Fall

_A/N: Lucius falls down the stairs. established Lucius/Hermione._

_Submission for:_

_**Shippers Dictionary Competition: **Evil Genius - Lucius/Hermione_

* * *

Hermione knelt at her husband's side, her hands pressed against the large gash against the back of his neck. In his current state, their fight now seemed insignificant, the whole reason why he had turned blindly before stepping off the highest stair.

They should have just settled things amicably. It certainly wasn't his fault he had arrived home just a few minutes ago in the early morning hours. A night with his business associates was an understandable reason, but her pregnancy hormones had made her overreact, instead wanting to believe his dishevelled appearance and drunken state was caused by something a bit more sinister and conniving.

"Lucius," she cried out, racking her mind for the last place she had put her wand. It was on the night table in their bedroom but could she leave him here while she ran to get it.

"Lucius," she said again, slapping his face repeatedly. If his eyes were at least open, and his breathing not so still, then maybe she could.

He let out a slight groan, his face moving away from her palm before he brought a hand up to hold it. "Stop hitting me," he said while propping himself on the last step.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the smell of alcohol as her tears soaked his robes. "Don't scare me like that again," she said through her sobs.

He rubbed a hand across her back. "When you stop accusing me of things, then I might," he said. "Now why don't I get patched up and we can go to bed?"


	42. More Than A Monster

_A/N: Narcissa sees someone more than just a monster. Remus/Narcissa._

_Submission for:_

_**All Aboard the Drabble Ship: **Day 3 - Beneath the Moonlight_

_**Shippers Dictionary Competition: **Beneath the Moonlight - __Remus/Narcissa_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Remus/Narcissa_

* * *

The blonde let out a contented sigh as she curled against her lover's side, the musky smell of his body making her head light and fuzzy. He was always so warm and wonderful to be around, the light trailing of his fingers along her bare spine lulling her slowly to sleep.

"Stop it," she said, her eyes closed as she pressed her mouth against his skin, the small hairs of his chest tickling her lips.

He let out a deep chuckle, the sound reverberating beneath her lips as he asked, "Why should I? You don't like it?"

"I like it too much," she said, another sigh escaping her lips as he moved higher. "But then I'll fall asleep and you won't be here when I wake up."

His fingers paused as he fixed his amber eyes on his bare form. "You know I can't stay here, Narcissa. What would-"

"What if I don't care what people would think?" she said, letting the sheets fall as she propped herself up on her hands to stare into his face.

He bit his lip and looked away. "You don't want this. You don't want me, what I truly am. I'm a monster."

The woman raised her hand to cup his rugged cheek, the light stubble uneven as it grew above scarred skin tissue, both old and new. She leaned forward, placing a kiss on each imperfection before her lips lightly met his. When they released, she pressed her forehead against his and said softly, "I don't see a monster, Remus. I see a great, strong man who has survived what fate has thrown his way. I see someone I love. And I want to still see that person when I wake up."

He was silent for a moment before he gave her another soft kiss. He moved his hand back to her spine and she returned to her place at his side. Just before her eyes closed, he asked, "What would you like for breakfast, Narcissa?"

She smiled and murmured, "Eggs and toast would be nice."


	43. Rainy Days

_A/N: Draco and Hermione stay indoors. Dramione._

_Submission for:_

_**All Aboard the D**__**rabble Ship: **Day 6 - Leather &amp; Libraries. Prompt: (sound) rain on a window_

_**Open Category 3: **Fanon_

* * *

It had been a very dreary week in England, the sky painted various shades of grey as the rain pattered against the windows of the castle. However, that didn't bother its inhabitants as they continued to enjoy the evening in front of the fireplace.

Hermione nestled further into the couch of the Head's common room as she adjusted the blanket over her legs, making sure she was completely covered and toasty. With a book propped on her knees, she turned the page, her eyes quickly catching her place as her lips moved soundlessly with each word.

So engrossed in her book, she hadn't even heard when the portrait door had opened or the Headboy's steps as he made his way over to her. He grinned to himself as he leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "Hermione," causing her to jump, spinning on him with a glare.

"Did you have to scare me like that, Draco?" she asked.

He simply shrugged and handed her a cup of tea he had procured from the kitchens before taking a seat next to her. "Well, it's always fun to do. You're always cute when you're startled."

Hermione blushed, bringing the mug to her lips to hide her reddening cheeks. Draco chuckled before pulling her against his chest and drawing the blanket over the two of them. "So what were you reading?" he asked.

Hermione leaned into him, inhaling the slight smell of leather that seemed to follow him everywhere, and said, "A Tale of Two Cities."

Draco skimmed the page before pointing at a line. "And you're here?" he asked.

At Hermione's nod, Draco reached for the book and began to read, the sound of his voice mixing in with the lovely sound of the rain on the window.


	44. The Love Note

_A/N: Tom gets a love note at lunch. Tom/Myrtle. Riddle Era._

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing: **Voldemort (or young Tom) receives a love note from a "secret admirer"_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Major &amp; Minor Arcana Assignment #8 -__Write about something unexpected happening to someone. Prompts: chaos_

_**Open Category 3: **Riddle Era_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Tom/Myrtle_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Tom walked through the hallways of the Hogwarts classroom on his way to the Great Hall, towering over all the commoners as they parted to let him through. A smirk crossed his face as he saw a few of the younger students actually scatter. He had learnt quickly that the way to survive in the school and within Slytherin was all about appearances and confidence, so though he had less-than-admirable parentage, his skills, intelligence and attitude rivaled and bested any other.

Once he reached the Slytherin Table, Avery and Nott rose to offer him a seat, standing behind him like the good bodyguards they were. Having other students protecting him also boosted his fear-factor and no one dare interrupt him at this time.

He was just about to reach for an apple when a pink envelope dropped onto his lap. With an elegantly raised eyebrow, he gave it a critical look before picking up, turning it over and over in his fingers. Who would give him a pink letter?

Around him, a few Slytherins were casting sideways glances, wondering the same but trying not to let Tom see their curiosity. Slytherins knew when to stay out of things but they always wanted to be in the know.

They didn't have to wait long, for as soon as Tom flipped the lip of the envelope, pink and silver glitter exploded on his head. Avery and Nott dove for the letter, trying to protect their leader from whatever other surprises it held but it was too fast. It rose before Tom's face and began to speak out loud:

_**L**ike the mysterious Threstral's beating heart, __**O**nly you saw me sitting there, trying in __**V**ain to stay silent with tearful __**E**yes hidden behind my hands. You took __**M**y hand and **Y**ou told me things couldn't be that bad. __**R**ight when I thought I had no one, you came along and made my smile._

_**T**om, my green knight in shining armour. My __**L**ove for you has grown since then, and I thank you for what you did for me. __**E**very time I go to the bathroom, I'll think of you_

It let out another burst of glitter before it vanished into thin air. The Great Hall was silent, before a brave Gryffindor let out a raucous laugh and the whole room erupted. Even around him, students were laughing and pointing, forgetting who they were dealing with.

Tom's eyes scanned the room before they landed on the one person not laughing, a lonely Second Year Ravenclaw. She pushed her large glasses further up her face, flushed not with mirth but embarrassment. Then she seemed to notice him looking, and she quietly exited the chaos of the Hall.

It took Tom just a moment but then it hit him. Her! The one he had seen hiding in the girls' bathroom and had escorted back to the Ravenclaw Tower. It took one foolish girl to destroy everything he had worked for and to bring his intimidating facade to its knees.

Tom narrowed his eyes as he watched her depart. She was dead.

Now he just had to make it seem like an accident.


	45. Truly Mad

_A/N: Bellatrix is truly mad. Bellamort._

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing: **Bellatrix/Voldemort_

_****'I Ship It' Competition: ****Bellamort_

_**The Title Challenge II: **Truly Mad_

* * *

There was a slight creak as Tom pushed the door to his bedroom open. He let out a soft noise as he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to rid himself to the soreness in his muscles. It had been such a long and tiring day and all he felt like doing was resting.

He gazed at the woman already laying down in his bed, the sheets pulled up to her slender waist. Her wild black curls framed her face, slightly crushed by the weight of her head on the pillow. Even without the usual dark makeup and red-stained lips, Tom found her beautiful. She was his dark angel, her quiet and peaceful appearance belying her crude and fierce personality.

He strode over to the bathroom, quickly ridding himself of his long black robes and stepped into the shower. With a loud sigh, he placed his head against the shower tiles, letting the warm water run down his body. His eyes ran across the prominent blue veins beneath his skin. He was frightening and hideous, people cowered in his wake, but there were times he had wished he had retained his natural good looks.

The door to the bathroom opened and closed. He held his breath as he watched her familiar shadow moving behind the shower curtain before she drew it aside.

"You didn't wake me," she said as she stepped in next to him.

He pulled her against his body, loving the way she leaned into him. "I didn't want to disturb you," he said while bending down to place small bites on her neck.

She let out a soft mewl before saying, "I wouldn't have minded."

"I don't know what you see in me," he murmured against her skin. "I'm a monster. Any sane person would have left long ago."

She raised her hand to his cheek and leaned back so she could look into his eyes. "Then I must be truly mad because I'm still here," she said, "And I'll be at your side forever, my Lord."


	46. Nightmares

_A/N: Fleur wakes up in the middle of the night. femmeslash. Fleur/Tonks._

_Submission for:_

_**The MatchMaker Game Challenge: **Fleur Delacour - Nymphadora Tonks_

_****Stratego: ****B7 - message_

_**Open Category 3: **Femmeslash_

_****The "Telephone Game" Competition****_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Fleur tossed and turned in her bed, her brow furrowing and her skin hot beneath the sheets. In her mind's eye, she could see violent images, everyone's fear-stricken faces, the messages written in her loved ones' blood. She was trapped in a nightmare and no matter how she tried, she couldn't escape.

"Fleur! Fleur! Wake up!" someone cried, shaking the blonde woman.

"Aah!" she screamed, her eyes jumping open as she sat up in the bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her chest rose and fell in quick breaths. But the scenes were still there, the screams still ringing in her ear. Someone was chasing her.

"Fleur, calm down," the person on her right said, sitting up as well and pulling the woman in her arms.

They caught her! Fleur struggled against her captor. "No!" she cried. "Let me go!"

"Fleur, it's me! Dora!" the woman cried, tightening her hold. "You're not sleeping. You're not trapped anymore."

Fleur blinked as her struggles died down, the images slowly dissolving and being replaced by the dark familiar shadows of the furniture of her bedroom. Then she felt the warmth of the arms around her and she turned slightly. "Dora?" she asked, "What happened?"

The woman smiled as she placed a soft kiss on the blonde woman's forehead. "You were stuck in a nightmare, but don't worry. You're safe now. I've got you," she said softly, moving her hands across the woman's skin.

Fleur smiled as they both laid back down, her head nestled into her girlfriend's neck. "I'm safe," she murmured.


	47. Midnight Thoughts

_A/N: Bellatrix can't sleep._

_Submission for:_

_**All Aboard the Drabble Ship: **Day 14 - Immortal Beloved. Prompt: sadness_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

She drew her robes closer around her shoulders as she leaned out of the open window, her dark eyes turned towards the waxing moon hidden behind the clouds. It was late and she should have been sleeping hours ago but it seemed _someone_ had other plans. The little monster inside her loved to cause havoc at the worse moments.

She sighed, trying to stave off the sadness threatening to invade her heart as she thought of _him_. In another world, he would have been here, his cold yet comforting arms wrapping around her to pull her against him. His palm would lie flat against her stomach as he whispered into her ear and she would smile with love and pride for she was carrying his child.

But in this world, he was gone. He had vanished without a trace and left her behind. Alone.

A loud snore sounded from behind her and she cringed. Well not completely alone. Her husband lay in the bed, lost in his own dreams, and unaware that the child within her womb was not his but another man's, the only man she ever loved.


	48. Tired of Running

_A/N: Helena is tired of running. Bloody Baron/Grey Lady_

_Submission for:_

_**All Aboard the Drabble Ship: **Day 20 - Grey Blood. Prompt: tear_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

A lone tear slipped out of the corner of her eye as she floated through the hallowed halls of the school she remembered running through as a little girl. Behind her, she could still hear those blasted chains of his, the echoes bouncing off the walls in the dead of night. Why had he followed her back here? Why couldn't he leave well enough alone after what he had done?

But then she stopped, resting her head against the stone next to one of the openings and letting another tear escape. This was partly her fault as well. If she had swallowed her pride all those years ago, if she had returned when her heart was telling her, if she had opened any of her mother's letters, if she had stopped running from her past, then maybe things would have been different.

So when he appeared next to her, she fought the urge that was building up inside her. As she looked into his eyes, full of remorse and sadness, she told herself not scream, not to run. He moved his arms around her, though they both knew neither felt anything, and she let him, for she was so tired, just so tired of running.


	49. Surprising News

_A/N: Dolores gets some news. Follows **Centaur's Mate**. Umbridge/Bane_

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **months after her ordeal in the forest, Umbridge finds out she's going to have a centaur baby_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Dolores walked slowly through the sterile, crowded corridors of St Mungo's towards the front desk, her head down and her hands holding her stomach cautiously. She hadn't been feeling well lately and finally decided to find out what was wrong.

It had been three months since she had left the forest, three months since she had escaped those horrible creatures and rejoined the world of wizards and witches. She had vowed to punish and every one of them for keeping her there, however, since she had left, there had been some... issues. She had started to feel thoroughly sick to her stomach, any meal she had eaten coming up just a few minutes later. However, she was still gaining weight, especially around her stomach. And then she also had this uncontrollable craving for raw meat, though the thought usually sent her straight to the loo afterwards.

"I need to see a healer," she said to the girl sitting behind the desk.

The bored receptionist looked at the squat witch before pointing to an unoccupied chair off the side. "Take a seat and a healer will be here shortly."

Dolores gave the receptionist a sickeningly sweet smile. "Do you know who I am? I am Dolores Umbridge, Hogwarts High Inquisitor and-"

"Dolores... Umbridge..." the woman said as she wrote on a sheet of parchment before pointing to the chair again. "Take a seat and a healer will be here shortly."

'Shortly' was not short, and Dolores was at the end of her patience when a tall slender woman in lime-green robes finally approached her. "Are you Dolores Umbridge?" she asked.

Dolores nodded, rising slowly to her feet and following the woman into her office. She took the seat across from the healer's desk and told her story.

"...and I want to eat meat all the time, raw meat,..."

"Can you just move over to that bed against the wall?" the healer asked.

Dolores frowned, not appreciative of being interrupted, but followed her instructions. The older woman came to her bedside and told her to lay down on her back. She drew her wand and muttered an incantation under her breath.

"Oh... my... god..." the healer said, stepping back slowly away from the bed side.

"What? What is it?" Dolores asked, worry settling into her bones despite herself.

"You're... pregnant... with a-"

"What! You must be joking!" Dolores shouted. How could this be? She was on the cusp of her child-bearing years. Having a child should have been near to impossible.

She rose into a sitting position before she froze. The healer's spell had made the skin of her abdomen transparent, allowing her to see straight through to her womb. Implanted on the spongy red tissue was a small orb, a small, developing foetus floating within the amniotic fluid. However, this wasn't a normal foetus like those she had seen in her mother's many books. This one had-

"Are those hooves!?" she screamed before the healer promptly fainted.


	50. The First Date

_A/N: Andromeda and Rabastan go on a date. Andromeda/Rabastan. __**For Sam.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

This was the most awkward date Andromeda had ever been on. Since Bellatrix's engagement to Rodolphus, their mothers thought it would be just darling if their second-borns were to get along as well. Andromeda was sure they were already planning a wedding between them with how ecstatic they had been.

She looked over at Rabastan. He was just as handsome as his brother, save for the long scar above his right eye, and was truly a gentleman. However, what made the date awkward was they had never actually spoken to each other in their lives before tonight.

"So, what do you like to do?" she asked, trying to break some of the tension as they waited for the waiter to return with their meals.

Rabastan looked at her, his eyes softening as he recognised her attempt at making this situation less of a disaster. "I work with my brother in our father's footsteps to-"

Andromeda shook her head. "No, not your brother or your father, not what do you do. What do _you_ like to do?"

She saw him pause as he thought and she wondered if she would need to help him along before he said, "I like to read a lot, getting lost in a whole other world."

Andromeda smiled. She felt that desire as well, and reading gave her a taste of being someone else, if even for a moment. They lapsed into easy conversation about their favourite books, authors and topics, as they dined and by the end of the night, they were both laughing.

"Andromeda, you are a fascinating young girl," Rabastan remarked as they stepped out of the Floo into her living room.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said.

"We should do this again," he said. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "But we can forget the luxury and the pretences."

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, that would be lovely," she said as he stepped back through the green flames.


	51. Puppy Love

_A/N: Hermione gets a surprise. Sirius/Hermione._

_Submission for:_

_**Shippers Dictionary Competition:** Puppy Love_

_****Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: ****Sirius/Hermione_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"I'm home!" she called as she stepped inside, throwing her keys into the small bowl on a table near the front door.

"Oh!" her boyfriend said as he peaked his head out of the kitchen doorway before he looked back at something next to him. "You're home earlier than I expected."

She raised her eyebrow as she pulled off her shoes. She was only five minutes early so this wasn't too unexpected. This could only mean one thing - her boyfriend was up to something. "What did you do?" she asked.

He laughed and came towards her, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Nothing, nothing, well nothing bad," he said.

"That's what you said last time," she reminded him.

"How was I supposed to know you had to put the water in before," he defended. "But this is actually a good thing. I got you something."

"You know I hate surprises, Sirius," she said, a cute little pout crossing

The sound of his deep chuckle rumbled in his throat near her ear as he led her towards the kitchen. He placed his hands over her eyes and said, "I know you'll like this one."

A few more steps later, he removed his hands and said, "Tada!"

Her mouth fell open as she saw the small brown puppy sitting on their kitchen floor. Sirius patted his legs beside her and the pup ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "This is Marco," he said.

"Sirius, why-" she began before he thrust the pup into her arms.

"Read his tag," he said.

Hermione reached for the dog's collar and turned over its tag.

_"Will you marry my owner?"_

She looked up to see Sirius already down on his knee and a velvet box in his hand. "Will you marry me, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione screamed in delight, almost dropping the pup onto the floor in her joy. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled, rising to his feet and placing the ring on her finger. He pulled her against him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips before saying, "Now we can be one big happy family - you, me and Marco."


	52. Being Invisible

_A/N: Harry just wants to feel normal. Harry/Severus. Warning for use of substances._

_Submission for:_

_**Shippers Dictionary Competition:** Illegal Substances_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Fic containing Drug/Alcohol Use_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry hissed as he emptied the contents of the syringe into his veins, feeling the pressure of the substances building beneath his skin. He had done it a bit too quickly this time, but he needed his fix now. He needed to feel normal again.

Around him, it felt like the world was closing in. Everyone was watching him. His name was in all the papers and the tabloids. He couldn't even step outside his door with a reporter tailing him.

But didn't want any of that. He just wanted to be alone. He just wanted to feel invisible.

The bathroom door opened and he brought his hand up, shielding his eyes against the bright light which shone around the shadowed figure standing in the doorway.

"You're using again," the figure said as he closed the door behind him and plunged back into darkness.

Harry looked away from the figure while his eyes readjusted to the darkness of the cramped room. He didn't need this right now. He reached for the belt around his bicep, ignoring the slight throbbing of the swelling as he loosened it. He rose from the edge of the bathtub, collected his syringe and moved towards the door.

A hand reached out and clamped around his wrist. "You told me you would stop this."

Harry snatched his hand back, baring his teeth at the man before him. "I know what I said."

"So what is all this then?" the man said, gesturing to tiny vial of the illegal substance that he had almost left on the bathroom sink.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, to probably defend himself, but nothing came out. He had already said everything he could and anything he said now would be a lie.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Harry," the man said.

Harry shook his head and opened the door, happy that the drug had finally begun taking effect and he could tolerate the bright light. "Then you'll leave me be. You of all people should understand the desire to be invisible, Severus."


	53. Hiking

_A/N: Gilderoy and Rita go hiking. Gilderoy/Rita._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Elimination Weird Prompt Thing Competition: **Week 1 - Rita Skeeter, Rita/Gilderoy, "I hate you." / "No, you don't. You love me. Admit it.", someone mentions unicorns but no one pays attention to what that person says, "Did I just step on a turtle?" / "No, no you did not." [character who said second line] sticks the turtle in their pocket, a frog, Rita wears a color other than green, ribbon, "Let's move on, shall we?"_

* * *

"I would never have thought you would be into hiking, Gilderoy," Rita said as she struggled to keep up with the man ahead of her. When he had invited her out for the weekend, this was the furthest thing from her mind.

He chuckled, tossing back his head with dazzling smile as he shouted back, "Of course I am, dear Rita." He took a deep breath and let it out noisily. "Hiking keeps the body fit and healthy, gives the skin a healthy glow and tan, and makes for a better biography in the tabloids."

Rita groaned. They had spent the last hour climbing the mountain towards a cabin Gilderoy knew about in this part of the forest in the sweltering heat. She didn't understand why they couldn't have just apparated to the cabin and started the day from there, but Gilderoy said it was part of the fun.

"Distract yourself, Rita, and it won't feel as bad," he said. "Sometimes I like to ask myself things, like what would happen if a unicorn and a thestral had a baby?"

Rita rolled her eyes as Gilderoy went off on another of his adorably annoying tangents. She pulled the large sun hat off her head to wipe her sweaty brow and trying to ignore the stickiness of her body. She wasn't used to this type of physical activity (the most strenuous thing she did was climb the two flights of stairs to her flat in three-inch heels) and now her new outfit was ruined. Not that it mattered. She had gotten all dolled up for the occasion, wearing a pale blue shirt and khaki shorts like she saw in those Muggle magazines she always read, even thinking to tie her short hair into a blue ribbon, but Gilderoy hadn't even commented on it.

"...Would it be white or black or grey? Would it be visible or invisible, or be able to be both at the same time?..."

She continued walking, blocking out Gilderoy's voice as she searched through her bag. She should have something in there she could use to wipe her face with or even a water bottle to cool her down...

"Aaah!" she screamed out, as she suddenly fell forward.

But Gilderoy was fast, turning quickly to catch her before she landed on the rocky path. "Be careful, Rita. You have to watch where you're walking," he said as he placed her upright on her feet.

A slight blush came to her cheeks as she dusted the front of her outfit. She looked down to the ground before she saw something odd. "Did I just step on a turtle?" she asked.

"No, no you did not." Gilderoy said with a smile as he bent down stuck the animal into his pocket.

"Those aren't even supposed to be up here," Rita screamed.

Gilderoy chuckled. "That just means we're close, darling," he said as he walked a bit ahead. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"No!" Rita said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not walking a step further. I have had it with this ridiculous hike. I'm going back home."

"No!" Gilderoy cried, holding on to her arms. "You can't leave yet. We're so close."

"Close to what?" she asked.

"Close to this!" Gilderoy shouted as he pulled her atop a large rock.

Rita's mouth fell open as she took in the pristine waters of the lovely lake before her and their cabin nestled within a few trees along its edge. She could hear the sound of the wildlife around her, the dragonflies and birds, as well as frog somewhere nearby.

She turned towards Gilderoy, who was smiling back at her. "Still want to go home?" he asked.

"I hate you," Rita said.

"No, you don't. You love me. Admit it."

Rita shook her head as she grabbed his arm and pulled him off the rock and headed in the direction of the cabin, happy that the hike was finally over.


	54. Hugs

_A/N: Bellatrix forgets her place. Bellamort. Warning for abuse._

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **Voldemort had never been hugged until the day Bellatrix first forgot her place..._

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Fic containing Sexual/Physical/Emotional Abuse_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He rolled onto the other side of the bed, his chest rising and falling harshly as he tried to regain control of his breathing. He hated giving in to his body's carnal desires, finding the task very time-consuming, but he couldn't deny the pleasure he got during the act was addictive.

Arms wrapped around his waist as another body came close to his. What was she doing? Was she hugging him?

He turned suddenly, striking her across the cheek with the back of his hand and sending her tumbling off the other side of the bed. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her hand holding her bruising cheek and her hair falling over her bare torso.

"My Lord, I-"

"Remember your place, Bellatrix. You are here to serve my desires and nothing more," he hissed. Then he pointed towards the door, "Get out."

He turned on his side, welcoming the sound of the door opening and closing as he tried to forget the feeling of her arms around his waist.


	55. A Bump In the Hallway

_A/N: Theo bumps into someone. Theo/Luna_

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: **Round 4 - bump_

_**The Matchmaker Game Challenge: **Theodore Nott - Luna Lovegood_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

It was just a bump in the hallway, a chance meeting between two persons that were even less than acquaintances. Before that day, he hadn't even noticed the little blonde girl flitting about the castle, and before that day, he didn't think anyone noticed the tall lanky Slytherin who tended to stay at the back of the crowd. But as far as chance meetings went, Theo had to admit it was one of the best he had ever had.

He had been leaving the library, his usual haunt when he was avoiding his annoying house-mates. He absolutely couldn't tolerate Pansy's shrieking nor Draco's pompous attitude, so he went to the only place they would never be. However, as he had stepped out into the hall, a tiny yellow ball knocked into him, sending the books in both their hands tumbling to the ground.

The corners of his mouth turned down, on the tip of his tongue was a snarky retort that would make even the most confident wizard quiver, but that all had fallen short when he looked into those bright blue eyes staring back at him, or rather right through him if the slight prickle at the base of his head was any indication.

She had blinked a few times, as if coming out of a dream, before she bent down. "Sorry," she muttered, as she began to collect all the books into two neat piles, his and hers.

He looked down, trying to understand the girl before him. She was so small, so innocent. She blended into the background but at the same time, begged to be noticed.

"Allow me," he said, bending down before he could stop himself. Her hands stopped before she gave him a slight smile.

Soon. they got to their feet, each with their own handful of books before he noticed something."You have no shoes on," he said.

The girl simply said, "They'll turn up soon."

She made to step around him and into the library but he stuck out his free hand. "Theo."

She paused, those thoughtful blue eyes travelling to his face and then to his hand as she contemplated his gesture. Then she extended her own hand. "Luna," she said before she stepped past him.

Theo stood for a few more moments, thinking before he went in the direction of the Slytherin common room. It was getting late and he was sure he would get more opportunities to talk to the interesting blonde girl in the future.


	56. Early Christmas Gift

_A/N: Bellatrix has gotten her husband an early Christmas gift. Bella/Lockhart._

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **leather panties_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Bellatrix Lestrange/Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Oh Gilderoy, you're home!" I called down from the second floor. "I got you a present."

"An early Christmas present?" he said with a laugh as he stepped out of the floo, taking off his scarf and outer robe before sitting in the living room. It had been a cold day and all he wanted to do now was come home to his wife and relax in front of the fire.

He had met the beautiful yet crazed woman in a seedy bar years ago after an interview with one of his sources. After a few drinks, they had both left the establishment together to find somewhere a bit more private. However, the next morning, realization kicked in as they finally saw each other in the light - famed author, Gilderoy Lockhart, meet crazed Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. Gilderoy acted fast, wiping the woman's memory and making her believe she was in love with him all along. He quickly took the two of them away from Britain and they had been happily married since.

"Darling," she said from somewhere behind him. "Merry Christmas."

He turned in his seat to see her standing at the foot of the stair in tall black stilettos and a pair of leather panties beneath a black transparent nightgown. Yes, definitely happily married.


	57. Moving On Together

_A/N: They have each other to help them move on. femmeslash. Padma/Ginny._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Ginny tried to contain herself as she watched the dark-haired boy walk away from her. It was just like him to retreat into himself, to act as if he had to do it on his own and there was no one else who understood.

She held back a soft sob, trying not to let the tears fall. She couldn't quite say she fully understood either. She never had to live without a Mum or Dad. She never had to live with horrible Muggles. She never had someone out for her head.

She placed her head in her hands. Maybe it was better this way actually. But why did it still have to hurt so much?

There was a soft tap on her shoulder before a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. She leaned into person's embrace, inhaling the faint smell of jasmine which lingered on the person's skin.

"Time heals all wounds," the person said, rubbing a hand through her red hair.

Ginny lifted her head to look into Padma's eyes. She was another girl who had held a flame for the boy but had also been burnt by his selflessness.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked, very aware of just how close their faces were.

Padma smiled before she said, "You'll just have to trust me." She pulled the red-head to her bosom once more before she added, "But it also helps to have someone who's been there."

Ginny felt the warmth spread through her chest. It was helping already.


	58. Walburga's Dream

_A/N: What's wrong with Bellatrix's family? Tom/Walburga. Exists in the same universe as my **Daddy's Little Girl** series, but since Cordelia isn't here at all, I didn't think it fit there._

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **Tom/Walburga_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"It's absolutely unfortunate what happened to my niece, Mr Riddle," the woman said as she gazed down at the sleeping form in the bed.

Tom sneered, eyeing the small amount of space between the two of them. He wasn't even sure why he had let the woman into his home. She was almost as annoying as Bellatrix's mother.

But then she was touching him, her fingers walking playfully up his right arm. "But her misfortune could be a dream come true for me, don't you think, Tom?" she cooed, puckering her ghastly, purple-coloured lips towards him.

He snatched his hand back and pointed to the bedroom door. "Out!" he roared.

The woman simply tutted. "Call me whenever you're ready, Tom. I can rock your world in ways she never could," she said as she exited.

Tom let the shudder roll through his body as he looked down at the slumbering woman. "What is wrong with your family?"


	59. An Animal

_A/N: She likes it rough. Bella/Fenrir drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **red sheets_

_**Continue the Story Challenge**_

* * *

She walked through the narrow hallways, avoiding the torchlight and sticking to shadows. She couldn't be seen heading to his quarters. She was a woman of class, money and blood. She didn't associate with people like him.

But still, here she was, just a few feet from knocking on his door. She pulled the hood of her cloak closer around her face as she listened to him unlocking it from the other side.

He pulled the door open, his eyes travelling up and down her cloaked body before he chuckled deep in his throat. "Isn't this a bit of overkill?" he asked.

She let out a soft little noise before she quickly walked in, letting him close the door behind her. She walked into the middle of the room, before she turned towards him and let the hood fall off her shoulders. "No one can know about this. You know that."

He shook his head but said nothing more. This was part of the rules and he was happy to abide by them if he got what he wanted. "Well?" he asked.

She unclasped the cloak from around her neck, letting it fall to the floor to reveal her nude form beneath, her dark curls covering the tops of her breasts. The corner of her red-stained lips curled as she saw the lust fill his eyes.

He walked towards her in two long strides, lifting her under her bottom and throwing her onto his red sheets. He gazed down at her and licked his lips, admiring her darkness against the red. "Delicious," he murmurred as he settled between her legs.

"Be gentle," she teased before he began to devour her. She loved being with an animal.


	60. Secrets Found

_A/N: Ted discovers something from Andromeda's past. For this to work, Andromeda did her "photoshoot" at about 17 or 18, then she began talking to Ted in her Seventh Year (possibly just a few months after)._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Elimination Weird Prompt Thing Competition: **Week 3 - __[character] posed for Playwitch/Playwizard magazine. Years later, [character]'s current significant other finds out that [character] had posed for the dirty magazine. __At least two years must have passed between the time you chosen character posed for the magazine and when their partner finds out. Your character must have been of legal age when they did the photoshoot._

_Semi-optional prompts - mask, Andromeda as one half of your pairing,_"What if the children find out?"._Bonus - "It seemed like the thing to do at the time.", red, I never knew you were such a pervert.", "That's a little harsh, isn't it?", "I didn't even know you then!" / "That's funny, because I feel like I don't know you even now!"_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Charms Assignment #10 - Write about somebody trying to hide something_

* * *

Andromeda hummed a little song under her breath as she moved around the kitchen of her small countryside cottage. She was always the first one to wake up on a Sunday morning since Ted didn't have work and Nymph didn't have school. The soft sound of the wind rustling the leaves of the apple tree slipped through the open window and she smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

As she placed the kettle on the stove, she heard movement coming down the hall from her bedroom, the opening and closing of the bathroom door and rustling through her shared closet. It seemed Ted was awake and she would need a second mug.

She had just placed the other mug on the counter when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned, her arms outstretched to greet her husband when she stopped, her eyes taking his speechless expression and the magazine in his hand.

They stood there, staring at each other for a moment with just the sound of the boiling water breaking the silence, until eventually, he said, "Andromeda, what is this?"

She let her eyes drop to the black and white tiles of the kitchen floor. "Nothing," she muttered. She should have known sooner or later he would find it but she didn't have the heart to get rid of it.

His mouth opened and closed like a gasping fish before he flipped through the magazine. Within two strides, he was at her side and placing the magazine before her. "This doesn't look like nothing," he said.

She could see her face grow hot as she took in the young woman staring back up at her. She was completely nude, lying on a white fluffy rug with her breasts and lower regions tastefully covered by a red translucent cloth. She wore matching red mask over her eyes, which gave her the appearance of a sneaky looking fox. "I... don't know why you're showing me this," she said.

"That's you, Andromeda!" Ted cried.

"She's wearing a mask! She could be anyone!" Andromeda defended.

"I could recognize you anywhere, the eyes, the mouth, the hair..." Ted said, pointing at each feature. Then he shook his head before he asked, "Why?"

There was no denying it now. Andromeda looked away, biting her lip as she busied herself with taking the kettle off the fire and pouring the water into a mug. "I was of age and it seemed like the thing to do at the time," she said, moving to sit at the kitchen table.

"What?!" Ted asked. "What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't just me. Some of my friends are in that same magazine," Andromeda said.

"That doesn't make it right, Andromeda," Ted said. "What if Dora finds out? What will you do then? I can't believe you would do something like this, and you didn't even tell me about it, after all the years we've been married."

"I was hoping you'd never have to find out! I didn't even know you then!"

Ted laughed. "That's funny, because I feel like I don't know you even now!"

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Andromeda asked wryly. "I make one mistake in my past and suddenly, I'm a stranger. I mean, the fact that I ran away from my entire family for you pales in comparison to a few photos in some raunchy tabloid."

His eyes widened and his face took on an apologetic expression. "Dromeda, I-"

She strode forward, grabbing the magazine from his limp fingers. "I will dispose of this accordingly so you'll never have to think about it again," she said before she walked out of the kitchen.


	61. Dress-Up

_A/N: Walburga looks for creature. one-sided Kreacher/Walburga... don't ask._

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **something involving the portrait of Walburga Black_

* * *

She sighed, her menacing stare faltering as she sat within her gilded frame. Being a portrait was such a boring existence, especially in an empty house. After Regulus' unfortunate passing, the house had gone to ruin. Dust and cobwebs covered every surface, and only slivers of light slipped past the boarded windows and doors. She was left alone with all the other portraits to adorn these derelict walls for the rest of eternity, her only real company being Kreacher, the house's last living house-elf.

She rose from her chair and lifted the hem of her long black dress, before walking out of her painting in search of the old elf. He was still better than nothing at the moment.

She called his name as she moved between the portraits on the ground floor, stopping in the kitchen, the dining room, the drawing room, the parlour, the foyer and even her father's abandoned study. However, the elf was nowhere to be found.

She moved to the upper floors, passing many of her old relatives as she walked, uncaring about disturbing them from their sleep. She had heard their squabbles and complaints so many times as a little girl and even as a portrait. She had no time for them now.

But then she came across an empty frame, depicting a stone bench beneath the large tree that once grew in the Manor's backyard. She stepped forward and peered out.

"Kreacher, are you-"

She froze as she realized where she was - this was her old bedroom. She recognized the dresser placed against the furthest window and the large bed in the centre, its bedding now faded with aged and eaten by moths. However, the most surprising was seeing the old elf rifling through her closet and pawing her expensive dresses.

"Kreacher!" she roared. "What are you doing?!"

The elf threw his hands up in surprise, dropping the lilac dress on the floor at his feet before he turned towards her. Her eyes widened as she realized he was wearing one of the dresses himself, the flowing fabric pooling around his bony legs.

He bowed his head and said, "Madame, Kreacher is sorry... Kreacher-"

"You are never to touch my clothes again, elf!" she screamed. "Now get out of here and never come to my room again."

The elf snapped his fingers and disappeared with a pop, the dress floating in mid-air for a second before falling on top of the others he had pulled out of the closer.

She sighed. Now she would either have to tell him to put them back or leave on the ground all eternity, but that was for another time.

She was about to return to her original frame when she noticed something, her mouth hanging open once she identified the large white stains he had left behind on the dress he was wearing.

"Kreacher!" she screeched before rushing out of the frame to find the disgusting creature once more.


	62. Power Corrupts

_A/N: Power corrupts. Bellamort._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Elimination Weird Prompt Thing Competition:** Week 3 Tie-breaker - het - Bellamort_

* * *

Absolute power corrupts absolutely. She had known this all her life, watched what it did to her family, felt her own raw power coursing through her body as she unleashed her magic on unwitting victims, and practically revelled in the warm sensation which started within her loins whenever she saw the glee on her master's face as he carried out his plans.

But now with the Elder Wand, the ultimate sign of power, it wasn't longing she felt but something strange, a feeling she had never had around the man - fear.

"Now the world will bow before me," he said, his lips stretching thinly over his rotting yellow teeth as stood before her.

"Yes, my Lord," she said, bowing her head and letting her long hair fall over her eyes, anything to avoid looking directly into his face.

He walked towards her, his footsteps light and silent before he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And you will rule at my side as my queen, my Bella," he whispered into her ear.

Her heart raced, shudders racking her body instead of the usual pleasant tingles at those words. Power corrupts and now she knew he was beyond even her reach.


	63. Long Gone

_A/N: The Sirius he knew was long gone. Wolfstar drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Elimination Weird Prompt Thing Competition:** Week 3 Tie-breaker - slash - Wolfstar_

* * *

It was as if lightning was coursing through his body, his feet frozen and melted to the ground on which he stood. The shock rippled though his limbs, though he was numb to the tingling sensation in his fingers and toes.

"Sirius wouldn't do that," he said, clinging desperately to the small feeling of hope within his chest. Though rough around the edges, Sirius wasn't capable of murder. The Sirius he knew would never do this. The Sirius he loved would die before he let this happen to his dearest friends.

"But look all around you," his mind said, causing him to survey the destruction around him once more, his eyes lingering on the body bags to his right.

With a sigh, Remus succumbed to the truth. The man he thought he knew was gone, the man that remained had been taken away in chains, and Remus was alone once more.


	64. Kindness

_A/N: Remus is shown some kindness from a stranger. Wolfstar. Coffee Shop!AU. Muggle!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**Stratego: **C9 - Coffee Shop!AU_

* * *

The young man looked up as the red-haired woman placed a coffee on the table he was sitting at.

He bit his lip, his mouth slightly watering as the lovely smells assaulted him before he remembered the emptiness of his pocket. "I'm so, Miss, but I can't afford-"

"Don't worry about it," she said, her green eyes glittering as she smiled. "It's free, courtesy of that gentleman over there." She pointed a bit away to a man his age, with shoulder-length black hair and a crooked smile.

The young man said his thanks, watching the friendly stranger rise to his feet as the waitress left and made his way towards him.

"Thank you," he said, taking a sip of the warm beverage.

The dark-haired man nodded before he said, "I've seen you come in here every day and simply sit near the window without ordering anything. Thought I'd do something nice."

He kept the beverage at his lips, hoping it hid his reddening cheeks from the kind stranger. He was officially broke and currently living off the last few pounds of his final paycheck since they had found about his illness.

"This is a nice gesture, Mr-"

"Sirius," the stranger said, a grimace appearing across his handsome face before he replaced with the same crooked smile as before. extending his hand towards him.

"Remus," the young man said, extending his hand for the other man to shake before rising from his booth. "However, I must be going now."

"Wait," the man, Sirius, said. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a marker before grabbing Remus' hand and scribbling a number on it. "We can have coffee again tomorrow. My friends work the bar."

Remus looked between Sirius' open face to the phone number scratched across his forearm before he nodded. "Yes, I'll be here," he said before he exited the small cafe.


	65. Misunderstanding

_A/N: Cho confronts Marietta after she rats out the DA. Cho/Marietta._

_Submission for:_

_**Femmeslash Drabble Tag: **Cho/Marietta - misunderstanding_

* * *

She climbs the stairs to the Sixth Year Ravenclaw girls' dormitory and pushes the door open slowly, her arrival drawing the attention of the girl lying on the bed nearest to the bathroom door.

"Cho!" the girl cries, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looks over her shoulder.

Cho scowls. She should have known this was where Marietta would have run off to after the whole incident. Her eyes trace the pattern made by the blemishes on her face. She knew the girl had inhibitions when they first signed up but she never imagined she'd do something like this.

Cho begins to back out of the room, already feeling the anger boiling under her skin. She isn't ready for this conversation. She isn't ready for the excuses Marietta will use to justify her actions.

"Wait! Cho, please! This is all just a misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding?" Cho asks, stopping in the doorway. "This was something bigger than all of us. We were going to make a difference. How could you do something like that?"

"Cho, I had to," Mariette says.

"No, you didn't," Cho says, her voice rising. "You could have kept your mouth shut like the rest of us, you could have-"

"Parkinson was blackmailing me," Marietta says, interrupting the angry girl.

"What?" Cho asks.

"I was in the library this afternoon when she came up to my table. Somehow, she knows about us, and she threatened to tell everyone, including our parents," Marietta explains.

"Then you should have let her. The school would eventually get over it. My parents would-"

"Mine wouldn't," Marietta says, the tears starting back up again. "If they ever found out, they'd probably take me out of the school and I'd never be able to see you again." She reaches for Cho's hand and adds. "So I told her what she wanted to know to keep us together."

Cho looks down at the other girl's hand, the same soft hand that holds hers beneath the Ravenclaw Table every morning at breakfast. She remembers notes passed in class and secret kisses exchanged beneath the stands of the Quidditch Pitch.

Marietta's eyes plead for forgiveness, but Cho cannot forgive this. She shakes her head and opens the door a bit wider. "But all you've done is torn us apart," she says softly, before she steps back out, leaving her ex-lover crying in the dormitory.


	66. Late Night Interruptions

_A/N: James wakes up in the middle of the night to find his bed empty. Bella/James drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**LIFE**: Lawsuit - Bella/James_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **James/Bella_

* * *

James groans as he rolls over in bed, blinking his eyes slowly as he becomes more alert. It is early morning, the sky still dark beyond his bedroom window, as he tries to decipher the fuzzy shadows around him. One thing, however, is clear - he is alone.

He props himself up on his elbows as he calls out his wife's name, his fingers inching towards his wand beneath his pillow. He knows he's just being paranoid. Nothing could have happened to her during the night that would require his wand, but in her current state, he can't help but be worry.

There is a slight creaking in the dark before he sees an outline standing by the door, but even without his glasses, he would recognize her anywhere. He lets out a quick sigh of relief before he says, "I thought something happened."

Her feet pad softly over to the bed before she climbs in. "I just had to go to the bathroom," she whispers as he pulls her against him.

"Everything alright?" he asks, as his arms wrap around her stomach to rest on the small bump there.

"Just morning sickness," she replied, pulling her black curls out of his face to splay across her pillow.

He leans forward, rubbing his thumb across her stretched skin as he says, "Hey, stop making your mum sick."

She chuckles, the sound slow and tired, as she says, "Now, if only he'd listen."

He is about to say more when he feels her breathing slowly even out. She has fallen right back to sleep. He studies the smooth contours of her face and creamy whiteness of her skin. This close, he can even make out the long lashes which kiss her cheek and the soft pucker of her red lips.

There was time when the very thought of this woman made his blood boil, but now he couldn't imagine a day without her. "Goodnight, Bella," he whispers into her ear, placing a kiss on her temple before falling back asleep himself.


	67. Ron's Mum

_A/N: The Gryffindor boys get drunk. crack!fic._

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **"Your mum is hot." / "What?" / "I'd like to bang her." / "WHAT?"_

* * *

Harry let out a barking laugh before a loud belch escaped his lips, prompting another chorus of laughter from the other Gryffindor boys around him. It was after midnight, the light from the fireplace dying slowly though the boys hadn't even noticed. They were too intoxicated by the many bottles of firewhiskey Seamus and Dean had pilfered from the kitchens a few hours before.

"You gotta admit though," Seamus said, his words punctuated by a few giggles, "McGonagall is a good catch. She's smart, thin and that silver hair is definitely going for her."

Dean nodded, raising his half-empty bottle in Seamus' direction before he said, "How about Trelawney?"

"Trelawney?" Ron asked, a bit louder than he had to.

Dean nodded and began,"She may not be the most attractive."

"She looked like a giant beetle!" Ron exclaimed.

"But," Dean continued, "You know she's a freak in bed. Her hair is always so wild, and she probably huffs paint. I just wonder if the rug matches the drapes."

The boys laughed again, except Ron who frowned in disgust. Harry grinned and slung his arm around Ron's shoulders. "Don't be like that, Ron. At least we aren't talking about your mum."

"My mum?" Ron asked. "What's my mum have to do with this?"

"Have you seen your mum?" Neville asked.

"Your mum's hot!" Seamus shouted, Dean and Harry nodding along

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'd like to bang her," Harry said, taking a swig of his firewhiskey.

"WHAT!"

"She's got those birthing hips!" Seamus said.

"And with so many kids, she had to be good in the sack as well," Dean offered.

Ron jumped to his feet, swaying slightly as he shouted, "Don't talk about my mum that way."

"Calm down, Ron. We're just fooling around," Harry said.

"I'm not!" Seamus said. "If she ever gave me a chance, I'd jump her bones."

Ron swung, but his fist flew right past Seamus face and hit his own jaw, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall face-first to the floor.

The four boys stared at the red-head's unmoving body for a few seconds, before Neville asked, "How about Professor Sprout? I'd love to bury my face into her huge knockers."


	68. Ron's Mum 2

_A/N: Harry sees Mrs Weasley in a different light. crack!fic. pervy!Harry. Harry/Molly. Harry is fifteen. _

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **"Your mum is hot." / "What?" / "I'd like to bang her." / "WHAT?"_

* * *

Harry wiped his arm across his brow as he followed Ron through the backdoor. They had really worked up a sweat from flying, and he could really use a refreshing drink.

"Mum, are you downstairs?" his best friend called out.

"In the kitchen, dears," Mrs Weasley called back, her voice slightly muffled.

Ron led the way through his home before they stepped into the kitchen, Harry freezing in the doorway at the sight before him.

Mrs Weasley was on her hands and knees, her large bum pointed in their direction as she reached for something that seemed to have rolled under the counter.

Harry swallowed. He had always held a special place in his heart for the Weasley matriarch. She was the mother he had always wanted. She had soft round face, which the prettiest dimples when she smiled. She was kind and thoughtful, looking out for her children and "adopted" children. And she made the best apple pie he had ever tasted.

But, this summer was different. Harry had been thinking a lot about girls and their various assets since school let out, and apparently that did not exclude Mrs Weasley. He was now seeing her in a different light, a more attractive, arousing light.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Just a moment, boys. I'll be right with you," she said as they took a seat at the kitchen table.

Harry watched as she pressed herself flatter on the floor, her pert bottom wiggling as she reached further under the counter before she made a soft, "Ah!" sound. "Got it," she said with a smile as she rose to her feet.

"Mum, why didn't you just use your wand?" Ron asked.

"Because, Ronald," Mrs Weasley said as she dropped the item into her apron pocket, "We shouldn't have to be totally dependent on magic for every little thing."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry was hardly listening. His eyes were focused on the older woman's ample bosom, the tops of her breast slightly glistening in the afternoon light.

Mrs Weasley walked over to the ice box and pulled out a large pitcher of cool lemonade. After pouring two glasses, she held them out to the two boys.

Ronald took his with a smile, the cool refreshing liquid slipping quickly past his lips.

"Harry?... Harry?"

Harry shook his head, finally seeing the glass in front of his face. He had been too focused on the slight jiggling of Mrs Weasley's chest. He gave an embarrassed smile as he took the glass, sipping it quietly under the woman's concerned gaze.

"Harry, are you feeling well?" she asked, leaning in to place a hand on his forehead.

The mouth-watering smell of cinnamon flooded his nostrils and her breasts were rounder and more lovely up close. If he moved just a few centimetres forward, he could place a sweet kiss on-

"You feel a bit warm and clammy, and you look a little pale," she said, stepping away from him. "Probably overexerted yourself flying. I'll go get you a Pepper-Up potion." Mrs Weasley left the room, leaving the boys at the table and Harry with a slight problem in his pants.

He took another sip of his lemonade to wet his lips and muttered under his breath, "Your mum is hot."

"What?" Ron said, unsure if he had heard the dark-haired boy correctly.

"I'd like to bang her," Harry said, his hormones speaking for him now.

"WHAT?" Ron screamed, turning to his friend.

"Is there a problem, dears?" Mrs Weasley said as she returned to the kitchen, Harry's eyes now drawn to the sway of her hips.

Ron scowled, noticing where Harry was looking, before he rose from the table. "No, Mum," he said gruffly, dragging Harry out of his seat. "We're just going to go and freshen up."

Mrs Weasley nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," she said. Then she turned to Harry and handed him a small vial. "Take this with you, Harry."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Harry said with a wink. He pulled her into a hug, loving the way she felt against his body.

She gave a soft "Oh!" of surprise as he wrapped his arms around her, then a lower sound as his member prodded her side.

"Let's go!" Ron practically screamed, pulling Harry off his mum and out of the kitchen.

Once they were a few feet away, Ron rounded on his friend, "If you were anyone else, I would knock you out right now. But since you're my best friend, I'll give you a warning. Stay away from my mum, Potter."

Harry looked behind Ron, admiring the little flush on Molly's face as she picked up the glasses left on the table. Then he placed an apologetic expression his face. "It won't happen again, Ron."


	69. Breezy

_A/N: Harry meets Dobby one late night in the common room. crack!fic. Set in HBP._

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **Dobby likes wearing sundresses_

* * *

A loud sound met Harry's ears, startling him awake. He sat up suddenly, his glasses sliding off his face as he looked around the dark room in a panic. Then his eyes caught on the Prince's textbook on the floor next to the couch. He must have fallen asleep in the common room while reading.

But then there was another noise, a quick shuffle across the hardwood floor. Harry drew his wand quickly, jumping over the couch and coming face to face with-

"Dobby?" Harry asked, lighting his wand to get a better look at the elf.

"Harry Potter!" the elf squealed in delight, running up to hug him around his legs. "Dobby did not expect to see you here."

Harry chuckled nervously as he pried the elf's bony hands of him. "Fell asleep," he said, as the elf stepped back. Then he noticed something different. "Dobby, what are you wearing?"

The elf beamed up at him before he grabbed at his clothes. "Dobby has been reading Witch Weekly, Harry Potter. Sundresses are very popular now."

"But sundresses are for women," Harry said.

"But it looks so good on Dobby," the elf defended. "And they's so breezy!"

The elf lifted the skirt of his dress and Harry shielded his eyes from the elf's "bits".

"Umm... I'm sure it is," Harry said, gesturing for the elf to cover himself again.

"Very breezy," the elf said, swishing the dress around his knobby knees.

"I'll just be going now," Harry said quickly, running around the couch for the Prince's textbook before he ran up the boys' dormitory stairs, leaving the elf still focused on his 'breezy' dress.


	70. Missing From The Ballroom

_A/N: A few people are missing from the ballroom. Druella/Abraxas drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Ultimate Battle! Competition: **Black Market - Druella/Abraxas_

* * *

Cygnus walked through the corridors of his home, barely keeping the worry out of his steps. It had been hours since he had last seen Druella in the ballroom below, and he had no idea where she could be.

He had just passed the last door on his right when he stumbled back, almost walking right into his youngest daughter and her fiance as they rounded the corner.

"Daddy, are you all right?" Narcissa asked, reaching out to steady him.

Cygnus reluctantly accepted her help as he adjusted his robes. "I cannot find your mother anywhere," he said.

The young man next to his daughter scowled. "My father appears to be missing as well."

Cygnus instantly rounded on the man with a scalding glare. "Are you trying to insinuate something, Lucius?" he asked.

The young man had the decency to look apologetic. "Not all, Sir. Just making an observation."

Narcissa stepped forward between the two men and grabbed her father's arm. "Come, Daddy. Let's all go back downstairs. I'm sure both of them will turn up soon."

As their footsteps faded, the last door on the right opened slightly before a pair of grey eyes looked out.

"Are they gone?" a woman asked from within the darkness.

The eyes disappeared before the door was opened a bit wider and a tall man stepped into the corridor. "Yes, you can come out now."

The woman joined the man as she closed the door behind her, slightly adjusting the bodice of her dress and patting down a few hairs that had pulled free from her bun. "That was close," she remarked.

The man chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Probably, not close enough," he said, leaning in to her lips.

"Abraxas!" the woman scolded, swatting his arms as she pulled out his grasp. "We can't..."

"You weren't saying that a few moments ago, Druella," the man said. "Quite the opposite, actually, and very loud."

The woman frowned before she said, "I need to go freshen up before I go downstairs."

"You know where to find me, my dear," he said, before he drew his cane and walked away from her.


	71. The Last Tampon

_A/N: Hermione can't find her last tampon. Random drabble meant to be funny._

_Submission for:_

_**Ultimate Battle! Competition: **Red Wings - 200 or more words about The Red Tide_

* * *

Hermione turned her small bag inside out as she clutched her cramping abdomen. She hadn't expected her monthly to start while she was still staying at the Burrow, and now her last tampon was playing hide-and-seek at the worst moment.

The door opened and she spun quickly, a red tinge to her cheeks as she looked towards the intruder before she breathed a quick sigh of relief. It was only Ginny.

"Hermione, what are you looking for?" the girl asked as she walked towards the brown-haired girl sitting on her bed.

"A tampon," Hermione said, reaching her hand as far into her bag as she could, but still coming up empty. "I can't find my last one."

"What's a tampon?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked to the younger girl as she realized that Ginny would never have seen or used one before. "Well, it's... it's... it's something to soak up... blood."

"Blood?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Not that kind of blood. _Blood_. Muggle girls use it," Hermione explained quickly.

"Oh, _Oh_!" Ginny said as she understood. "What does it look like?"

"It's a small cotton tube and usually wrapped in colourful paper," Hermione explained as she tossed her bag aside with a groan of frustration and pain. She must not have even packed it.

Ginny thought for a moment before the door opened once more to reveal Fred with something stuck up his nose.

Hermione asked, "What's that?"

Fred grinned before he pulled the item from him nose, hanging the stained white cotton by its string. "This thing dropped out of your bag a few days ago. I had meant to give it back, but then I had a nose bleed. The wrapping said "maximum absorption", and I must say it's doing wonders. Did you want it for something?"

Hermione quickly shook her head. "No, you can keep it."

Fred pushed the cotton back up his nose. "Thanks, Hermione," he said as he left the girls alone.

"And that was my last tampon," Hermione said, throwing herself back on her bed.

Ginny laughed as she said, "I'll see if I have something you can use until you leave."


	72. Dating a Prankster

_A/n: Typical day in the life of Verity and George. George/Verity for Lizzy._

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **Lizzy - Verity/George_

* * *

"George!" the young woman cried, her long blonde hair now a brilliant green. She stormed through the crowded shop, ignoring the laughter from the little kids around her as she made her way towards the back room to see her boss and boyfriend relaxing on a wooden stool.

"Whoa!" he said, sitting up as soon as he saw her new look. "My, my, Verity. Green really suits you."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" she asked, pointing to her head.

"Haven't the foggiest, my dear," he said with a grin before he leaned back once more.

"I'm sure someone won't mind my absence while I solve this mystery on my own then," Verity said as she slowly began taking off her apron.

George jumped to his feet, bringing her arms down and placing a soft kiss on her nose. "We wouldn't want to do anything rash now, would we?" he said. "Green really does suit you though."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he said, before capturing her mouth in a kiss. He pulled away and said, "And I added something to your coffee this morning," as he slipped out the door.

"George!" Verity growled, running after him. This was what she got for dating a prankster.


	73. Silver Pineapple

_A/N: Tom likes crystallized pineapple. Tom/Minerva._

_Submission for:_

_**Ultimate Battle! Competition: **[Nightmare Prince] has appeared in the market! He appears to be searching for either a silver pineapple or Tom/Minerva romance. Probably not the pineapple, that's silly._

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Tom/Minerva_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **JUNE EVENT: FEMALE CHARACTER APPRECIATION MONTH - Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

Minerva walked through the narrow hallways of her cosy cottage as she rifled through the many letters in her hands. Some were addressed to her, messages from the Ministry and even one from her mother. Others were addressed to her boyfriend, all of them very official looking and written on the most refined parchment.

"Tom, you have a few..." Minerva said, looking up before pausing in the doorway to the kitchen. She raised her eyebrow as she looked towards the man sitting at the small table, tracing the movement of his hand from the Honeydukes box to his mouth. "Is that your newest box of crystallized pineapple?" she asked with a slow smirk crossing her mouth.

The sweet treat dropped back into the box with a slight crinkle of wrapping paper as he turned towards her, keeping his face impassive. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Minerva," he said while surreptitiously tucking the box under his arm.

Minerva shook her head slightly. No matter how many times she would catch him noshing in private, he never liked to admit he liked the sugary treats. That was just one of the many things she had learnt during their courtship. But that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him.

"Oh, I must be mistaken," she said, hiding her wand within her robes as she pointed it towards his sweetbox.

"You must be," he said, watching her as she exited the room.

She waited a few moments on the other side of the door before she heard him shout her name in anger.

She laughed before she called back, "Silver pineapple suits you more, my dear."


	74. Explosions in the Kitchen

_A/N: Narcissa returns home from a day of shopping to an explosion in the kitchen. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

_**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Round 3 - Situation: a failed attempt at bakin_g

* * *

Narcissa stepped through the Floo into her home, her arms laden with bags from her most recent shopping trip to Madame Malkins. She would be the envy of all the other women at Daisy's next tea party with the designs the dressmaker had whipped up for her.

"Dobby!" she called out.

With a crack, the small house-elf appeared before her, his eyes full of fear and relief. "Yes, Missus Malfoy has finally arrived home to speak to Mister Malfoy."

Narcissa rose an elegantly-groomed eyebrow down at the elf. "Speak to Mister Malfoy about what?" she asked.

The house-elf began to nervously wring his hands as he looked up into her face and then over his shoulder, unsure of what to say. She was about order the elf to speak when there was a loud clatter of pots and pans coming from the kitchen, followed by a muffled explosion.

"Lucius!" she cried, throwing her bags to the ground as she ran towards the kitchen, running every horrible scenario through her mind. She didn't know what he would be doing in there, but knowing his stubbornness, he must have commandeered it from the elves and ordered them to keep out of his way. But while he was a master of Potions, he was far from a master chef.

She threw her weight upon the kitchen doors, coughing as the acrid smoke flew into her eyes, nose and mouth. "Lucius? Are you alright?" she cried, reaching for her wand to clear the air.

Once the smoke had disappeared, she saw her husband standing before the oven. His long blond hair had become free of its usual green ribbon and stuck to his glistening face. In his hands, he held the burnt remains of some dish he had attempted to make.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, tossing the dish into the nearby sink with a loud clatter.

She rushed to his side, smoothing hair away from his face and dusting off his robes. "Why were you in the kitchen, dear?" she asked. "We have house-elves for such things."

"I wanted to surprise you with your favourite dessert," he muttered.

"Well, this was definitely a surprise," she said. "Come, let's get you cleaned up."


	75. Slaying Room

_A/N: Godric likes slaying things. Founders' Era. I tried._

_Submission for:_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **Godric wants to slay things, the other founders want him to stop slaying so many things_

_**The 'More Than a Name' Challenge: **Godric Gryffindor_

* * *

Students ran for their lives as the madman wielded his sword, slashing it through the air before him. Their screams echoed off the stone walls, alerting others to the danger he posed and sending everyone into panic.

"We have to do something, Salazar," Helga said as she watched the students rush past her, her words of comforting and direction falling on deaf ears.

"There's nothing we haven't done already," he shouted back to her. "You know how Godric gets when he's in one of his episodes."

"So we should just let him terrorize the students?" Rowena asked on his other side, her mouth held a deep frown as her colleague drew closer.

"Well, if you don't have any more bright ideas," Salazar said, biting his tongue to keep from going off on the Lady Ravenclaw. "The Sword is impervious to magic and he can call it to him at a moment's notice."

"Wait!" Helga cried. "Godric likes slaying. Why not give him something to slay?"

Salazar's eyes widened. "You are not giving him anything to slay," he said. "We don't have enough things to quench his bloodlust. Have you seen what he did to the creatures in the Forest?"

"What if the things weren't real?" Rowena mused.

* * *

"He's coming! He's coming!" Helga cried as she and Salazar returned to Rowena's side. She had finally gotten all the students back into their common room while Salazar lead Godric on a slaying path through other parts of the castle, giving Rowena enough time to complete her project.

"Just in time," Rowena said, masking her exhaustion with a bored expression.

They stood beside her, just as Godric rounded the corner with his sword held high, the blade dripping with red.

Helga looked to Salazar. "I had to make him slay some things," Salazar defended.

"What are you three doing here?" Godric asked as he approached them.

"We have a surprise for you," Rowena said. "Walk past this wall three times."

Godric looked towards the blank wall and then shrugged. He was always a team player.

However, after he turned the third time, a door materialized before him. He pushed it open to see the room full of large, slayable monsters.

"We made you your own slaying room," Rowena said. "So now you can slay at your heart's content."

A crazed look overcame Godric's face as he ran into the room and the door disappeared behind him.

"Can we lock him inside?" Salazar asked. At the women's strange looks, he added. "Just a thought."


	76. The Midnight Duel

_A/N: Draco comes face to face with Fluffy. Set in PS. Draco shows up for the duel but Harry and his friends don't._

_Submission for:_

_**Was That You? Competition/Challenge: ** Malfoy challenging Harry to a duel_

_**Hogwarts Houses Challenges: **Drabble Club - "Oh bugger."_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Draco paced before the door to the Trophy Room, his mouth moving silently over the many spells he had learnt over the summer. He knew he probably shouldn't have spouted off and challenged Potter to a duel, but he couldn't just let him win. He had signed his fate earlier today, and while he could just not show, he was a man of his word, as he had been taught to be.

However, minutes turned into hours, and it slowly became obvious that Potter and his friends weren't showing.

"Can we go to bed, Malfoy?" Vincent asked with a yawn from his place on the ground.

Draco bit his lip, unsure whether to give in to his own fatigue when there is a loud meow echoing off the stone walls.

"Filch," Draco hissed, pulling Vincent and Gregory to their feet. It would be even worse if all their waiting only earned them detention and loss of house points.

They ran through the halls, unsure of exactly where they were going before they duck through a slightly open door.

"Do you think we lost him?" Vincent whispered on his left.

However, before Draco can catch his breath, a low growl punctuated the darkness. The three boys turned to come face to face with a large three-headed dog.

"Oh bugger," Draco muttered under his breath as the dog raised its heads.

"Nice... doggy..." Gregory managed to get out as they stared at the dog's drooling maw.

"What do we do?" Vincent asked, his eyes never leaving the beast.

Draco didn't waste time answering. He turned around and threw the door open before he ran down the hall screaming. Forget about Filch and his stupid cat. Forget detention and house points. He just didn't want to become dog food tonight.

"Wait for us!" his friends cried as their footsteps thundered behind him, the large door shutting behind them with a resounding thud.


	77. If He Loved

_A/N: If he loved anyone, it would be her. short Bellamort drabble. Warning for some destruction and blood._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]: **Bella/Voldemort_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **genre - angst_

* * *

He stood over her motionless form, her skin covered in red and a large hole straight through her chest. Around him, those who had done this lay motionless as well, their bodies beyond mutilation as punishment for their crime. But no matter how many people he killed in her name, none would bring her back to him.

He bent down and picked up her body, his hands slipping over her skin and her body growing colder by the second. She had been the best, his most trusted and his most loyal. She would have gone to the ends of the Earth to see his dreams come true, at the cost of her own sanity. She would have even given him her own heart if he needed it. He could see it in her eyes, the mad glint which always resided there. Bellatrix loved him.

A shock ran through him. He had never understood love. It seemed like such a pointless emotion, which made people weak, reckless and vulnerable. When loved ones were threatened, persons lost rational thought and they would go on a blind rampage, often leading to their demise.

His eyes strayed away from her peaceful face as he looked around him once more, watching as the flames slowly consumed his surroundings and the remains around him. He didn't love, never would, but if anyone came close, it would be her.

With a turn, he disappeared from the destruction, intent on giving her a proper burial.


	78. Someone Remembered

_A/N: He thought everyone had forgotten, but someone remembered. slight slash - Draco/Rodolphus drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]: **Draco/Rodolphus_

_**Hogwarts Houses Challenges: **Drabble Club - candle_

* * *

He had thought everyone had forgotten, what with the Dark Lord practically breathing down their necks at every turn. He himself had been hiding in his room the entire day, only leaving to use the loo and ignoring the pangs in his stomach. No food was a small price to pay to avoid a wayward Crucio from his aunt or the big man himself.

But then, there had been a knock on his bedroom door. He froze, his breath quickening in the darkness as he wondered who it could be. His mother would have opened the door softly. His aunt would have barged in with a loud bang. And he wouldn't even hear the Dark Lord before he was already thrashing on the ground.

"Come in," he said softly, steeling himself for the intruder.

The door opened and his uncle entered, his face bathed in the orange glow of a lone candle sitting atop a small cupcake. He stepped forward, taking a seat across the young man and offered him a small smile.

"Did you think I forgot, Dragon?" the man asked.

He looked down at the flickering flame then into his uncle's kind face. Out of everyone, even his mother, his uncle had remembered his birthday.

"Why?" he asked.

"You deserve some happiness, even during these dark times," the man said solemnly before he held up the cupcake. "Make a wish."

He thought for a moment before he took a deep breath, blowing out the candle and plunging the two of them in darkness once more. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his uncle's cheek, feeling the older man's stubble beneath his lips. "Thank you so much, Uncle Dolphus."

His uncle brought him into his chest and ran his hand through his platinum locks. "Anything for you, Dragon."


	79. Old Prejudices Die Hard

_A/N: Walburga visits the Dark Lord's chambers. Tom/Walburga drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]: **Tom/Walburga_

* * *

Walburga walked through the dark hallways as quickly as possible. She couldn't afford to be caught by anyone who might happen to be up at this hour. She still couldn't believe she was here herself. Old prejudices died hard, and she never imagined she would lie with someone who wasn't a pureblood. She had known him from school and the man was surely not a pureblood, but he was doing what no other pureblood was. He was going to make the world a cleaner place, by any means possible. With every passing day, he was rising in power and if there was one thing that attracted her, it was power.

She eventually stopped before his door, knocking twice before entering his chambers. "My Lord," she said, bowing her head as she closed the door behind her.

He lay in his bed, his pale chest glowing among the dark sheets draped around his waist. His red eyes ran over her subservient form before the corners of his mouth curled. "Come," he ordered, beckoning her to his bed.

Walburga held her tongue as she stepped forward, her hands working at the clasp of her cloak. Obeying a mudblood was a small price to pay for such a position of power.


	80. Love of Fire

_A/N: The Dark Lord's females share a love of fire. femmeslash - Bella/Alecto drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]: **Bella/Alecto_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **serious topic -pyromania_

_**Hogwarts Houses Challenges: **Drabble Club - wood_

* * *

Her mad cackle echoed through the night air as she danced around the burning hut. A wall of heat surrounded the glowing structure, sending a delightful tingle across her skin and making her hair even wilder than usual. She took a deep inhale, the hot smell of charred wood filled her nose and she grinned. Ever since she was a little girl, she loved setting things on fire, watching the orange flames consume everything it touched.

"Bella, did you start without me?"

She turned to see her colleague walking across the grounds towards her, dressed in similar long black robes. The flames flickered in her bright brown eyes, but a slight frown was painted on her lips. Like herself, Alecto also had a love for the destructive nature of fire, and it was this shared love that had brought them together.

Bella brought the woman close, removing the frown with a smouldering kiss. "I'm sorry, my love," she said as she pulled away. Then she gestured to the small plot behind the hut. "But I left the vegetable garden just for you."


	81. Can't Compete

_A/N: Sirius has to admit when he's beat. slash - James/Sirius drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]:** James/Sirius_

* * *

Sirius let out a barking laughing, throwing his head back in mirth as he laughed at Snivellus' misfortune. It was always so delightful to see the greasy git in trouble, even sweeter when he had something to do with it.

"Did you see that, Prongs?" Sirius asked, nudging his elbow to the side only to find it swinging through the air.

He turned, wondering where his best-mate had gone when he noticed the messy head of hair running off down the hall, trailing after an angry blob of red.

Sirius scowled, kicking out in anger. The only reason he even pranked Snivellus was to get James' attention, to share in his laughter and see the twinkle in his eye.

He turned and walked moodily in the opposite direction. No matter what he did, it was never good enough. All the pranks, the jokes, and the time they spent together, could never compare to Evans.


	82. Second Chance

_A/N: Pansy waits for someone outside the fair. slight Harry/Pansy._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): Speed Drabble - **popcorn, Harry/Pansy, "Are you being serious?"_

_**Ultimate Battle Competition! - **Single Accessory - 200 words, any subject_

* * *

The grounds were filled with laughter and chatter as the first ever Hogwarts Fair began. The professors had thought that the students needed a day to unwind, and what better way than assortment of games and prizes.

Pansy straightened out her skirt as she waited by the entrance to the small fair, her head spinning in all directions. All her friends had already gone in to partake in the activities, but she had chosen to stay out here for a moment. She had gotten a mysterious note over breakfast from someone who wanted to spend the day with her at the carnival. Now, normally, she wouldn't give anyone she didn't know the time of day, especially since she couldn't recognize the person's handwriting, but she couldn't deny that she was curious. It wasn't every day you found out you had a potential secret admirer, and after the fiasco of the year previous, she wanted to put all that behind her and start anew.

Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice as someone came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped, letting out a small sound as the person let out a deep chuckle. She turned, an embarrassed smile on her face before it fell. Messy black hair. Brilliant green eyes. The trademark lightning scar.

"Are you being serious?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. "My secret admirer is Potter!"

The boy's eyebrows knitted as he took a few steps back, reminding her of the fierce expression he wore just a few months ago, before he shook his head. "This was a mistake, sorry to bother you, Parkinson," he said.

He turned around and made to enter the fair, but then she reached out, grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket. He stopped, looking down at where she had caught him before he met her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said as she released him. "I just never expected it would be you. After what happened... I would never think you'd want anything to do with me."

The boy turned around and said, "At first, I wanted nothing to do with you. You were selfish and ready to send me to my death."

She turned her face downwards, ashamed of what she had done in that frightening moment when she believed his death would have ended everything. How wrong she had been. How stupid and selfish and-

"But I've had a lot of time to think about things," he continued as he placed his hand under chin, interrupting her internal self-loathing as he turned her face upwards. "I think everyone deserves a second chance. So here's your second chance. Show me who Pansy Parkinson really is."

She smiled as she hooked her arm through his. "Thank you, Potter, I mean Harry."

He smiled back as he led her into the fair. "So what would you like to do first?" he asked.

Pansy thought for a moment, her eyes taking in all the flashing colours and lights, before she said, "Can we stop by the snack stall first? I'd love a bag of popcorn."


	83. The Letter

_A/N: Viktor and Fleur go out for their anniversary. Viktor/Fleur._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): Speed Drabble ****\- **Fleur Delacour/Viktor Krum, unforgettable, "Take a picture, it will last longer"_

_**Ultimate Battle Competition! - **Single Accessory - 200 words, any subject_

_**Russian Roulette: **Pet - owl_

* * *

Fleur scowled as another couple of women began whispering behind their hands a few feet away. She just wanted to have a quiet meal on her anniversary at her favourite outdoor restaurant, but they were disturbing her.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," she barked, unable to restrain herself any longer. This always happened when she went out with her boyfriend. She knew he was an international Quidditch Star, but he was still a human being and he was obviously taken since he was having dinner with her at this very moment.

"Calm down, Fleur," Viktor said, his eyes darting to the flustered girls as they walked away. He reached out and placed a comforting hand on hers. "They're just fans."

"I know," she said, "But tonight is an important night. It's supposed to be unforgettable, and I don't want anything to ruin it."

Viktor smiled, leaning across the table and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Nothing will ruin it. I'll make sure of it."

Fleur smiled, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks before an owl swooped above their heads, dropping a letter on top of Viktor's plate of spaghetti.

The young man opened the letter, his eyes scanning the contents quickly. "It's from my manager," he said.

"Is there an emergency practice?" Fleur asked a bit bitterly. Sometimes, he would also be called away at inopportune moments, leaving her alone in their shared flat.

"No, I've been waiting for this letter for awhile. I had asked my manager if I could take the next season off," he said.

Fleur gasped. Viktor loved Quidditch, sometimes she even wondered if he loved it more than her. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because now, we have a whole year to plan our wedding," Viktor said.

Fleur coughed, almost choking on her dinner. She swallowed, before she asked, "Wedding?"

Viktor rummaged through his pocket before he pulled out a velvet box. "This was my grandmother's ring, and she told me to give it to the girl of my dreams. Fleur, that girl is you," he said to her astonished face. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Fleur blinked, looking between the lovely gold ring and Viktor's bright, hopeful face.

She nodded, with tears in her eyes, as she dropped her utensils on her plate. "Yes, yes, I will marry you," she said, lunging over the table and wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply.


	84. Made For Each Other

_A/N: They were made for each other. slash - Grindeldore._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Arithmancy Assignment #1 - Consider the theme of opposing forces/ conflict : (dark and light, life and death etc)._

_**Ultimate Battle Competition! - **Single accessory_

_**Hogwarts Houses Challenges: **Drabble Club -He never understood why people feared the darkness; it had always been such a comfort to him._

_**Open Category 4: **Slash_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He takes a shuddering breath as hands ghost across his bare back in the dark. He never understood why people feared the darkness; it had always been such a comfort to him. His eyes scan his surroundings, taking in the obvious lack of furniture here, but it is understandable. He is a wanted man, and he never stays in one place for too long, but he can always find him.

"I wonder if anyone has noticed your absence yet," a voice whispers in his ear, but before he can respond, a bite is placed on his shoulder, taking the words right out his mouth and leaving behind a pleasurable moan.

He knows he shouldn't be here. He is the light, the most revered and the most powerful. People bow at his feet even without asking, and as the gracious and benevolent leader, he is modest and understanding. He asks nothing from them except when absolutely necessary, no matter how much they throw themselves at him. But there is a darkness within him, for why else would he always return to a dingy bed and poisonous caresses in the middle of night, why else would he willingly put himself at the mercy of the most evil Wizard in existence?

"Because I'm irresistible," the voice says with a chuckle before he is turned around suddenly. Blue eyes lock in an electrifying gaze. Blonde locks are greyed with age, similar to his own, but he can still remember the cheeky young man who entered his own life all those years ago. From then, the seed had been planted, and he had never looked back. Even when the man had walked away, he held on, knowing that inside, there was some still light within. Why else would such a lost soul seek _his_ comfort?

Rough calloused hands squeeze his forearms. "You take that back," the man whispers through bared teeth.

"Make me," Albus says with a smirk, before he leans forward and captures Gellert's lips with his own. They are made of both light and dark, and nothing can ever come between them.


	85. His Fault

_A/N: Harry bumps into a woman in Diagon Alley. squib!Harry._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]: **squib!Harry_

_**Ultimate Battle Competition! - **Single accessory_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry walked through Diagon Alley, his eyes darting from every magical wonder to strange oddity. He often watched his parents doing their own feats of magic at home, wishing he could do the same, but unfortunately, that wouldn't be possible.

According to his mother, he wasn't magical like the others. He was a squib and would never know what it was like to wave a wand. That did stop him from being amazed by what he saw. However, he had been so distracted, he walked right into a lady in the middle of the street.

He stumbled back, steadying himself as he adjusted his glasses. "Sorry, Ma'am, I-" he began, but then stopped when he looked into the cold expression on the woman's face. Her face was lined with wrinkles, her hair was grey, and tucked into a neat bun under wide-brimmed hat, and she looked at him with such disdain and disgust, Harry shrunk back. His mum had told him people would possibly treat him differently for being a squib, but no one had ever looked at him with this intensity. Did this woman know what he was?

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" she asked, her frown deepening with every word. Harry didn't know if he should answer, but that didn't matter since the lady continued, "Of course you are. I'd recognize that messy hair anywhere."

Then she placed her hand on his chest, the light glinting off the many rings on her bony fingers as she pushed him slightly. "It should have been you!" she shrieked. "You should have died that night! If it was you, they would still be here. They wouldn't have gone into hiding! They wouldn't have died!"

Harry backed away from the woman with tears in his eyes. He hadn't done anything. He hadn't killed anyone. Why did this lady think he did? He was just Harry.

He was about to make a run for it when someone shouted, "Augusta!" Harry turned around to see his father stalking over to them. He ran to him, throwing his arms around his legs and crying into his trousers. "What are you doing to my son?" his father asked.

The lady looked at the bespectacled man with wide eyes, remembering that she was in such a public place and causing a scene. She righted herself before she said, "Keep a tighter leash on your boy, James." Then she walked away from the pair without another word.

His father picked up him up, allowing him to hide in his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. The madwoman is gone now," his father said as he rubbed his back.

Harry whimpered before he said, "The lady said people died, 'cause of me."

James sighed before he said, "Let's go home, Harry. Your mother and I have something to tell you."


	86. Dominance

_A/N: Blame **Holly (OCDdegrassi)** for giving me this pairing to write, and the resulting plot bunny that followed. I hope you like it, Holly._

_Submission for:_

_**Ultimate Battle Competition! - **Single accessory_

_**The Dumbledore/Voldemort Challenge**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Tongues battle for dominance as he is pressed up against the wall, his attacker's touch rough and forceful as his hands run across his skin. This is what he is used to, this is what they live for. They both know there is no love in these touches. There is only lust and the desire to outdo the other.

The roles are changed, like actors performing on a stage, and now he is the one on top, he is the one calling all the shots, he is one that has the younger man pinned like a fly in a spider's web. But his touches are light, gentle, caressing. He does not bruise nor mar, scorch nor cut. He heals and soothes, wanting to take away all the pain and anguish bottled up inside the younger man.

Why? Because he knows nothing more angers him than being loved and cared for. Nothing else makes the fire within him build until it is a blazing inferno, nothing else makes his desire to hurt grow and rage. To the younger man, love is foreign, love is a disease, love is something that deserves to be crushed.

He is thrown to the ground, the younger man standing above him as he draws his wand, ready to remove any traces of love and care from the older man's head. This will prove he is the bigger one, he is the one in control, he is the one that leads in this relationship. Then he can continue to have his way with him.

The spell is cast and though he could, the older man does nothing to block it. He writhes on the ground, letting the shocks run through his body as the younger man laughs at his pain. But the sound is music to his ears, for he knows, in these moments, the man is truly happy.

Others would think him mad for putting up with this little game, but he doesn't care. Albus had already fallen for one Dark Wizard a long time ago. What was another?


	87. Ready for a Trip

_A/N: Tonks and Ginny are gonna go on a trip. femmeslash - Tonks/Ginny. I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

_**The Matchmaker Game Challenge: **Round 6 - Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): Speed Drabble - **faith, tell, "Is that everything?"_

_**Ultimate Battle Competition! - **Single accessory_

* * *

"Is that everything?" Tonks asked the young girl as she stepped into her girlfriend's bedroom. She had already carried most of the bags to the fireplace, and all that was left was the one Ginny was currently standing over.

"Almost," Ginny said with a bright smile, as she dug through her clothes and items. Eventually, she found the item, pulling it out with a bright 'Aha!' before moving to her dresser mirror. "I still can't believe I get to go with you to France!" the redhead gushed as she pulled her brush through her hair, grunting as it hit a few knots.

The older woman laughed before she walked up behind the young girl. She took the brush from her hand and began fixing the girl's hair for her. "I still can't believe your mum let you come with me," Tonks said. "She might have accepted the two of us, but she's still very overprotective."

The girl chuckled softly before a soft blush climbed up her neck. "I didn't exactly tell her we were going to France," Ginny admitted.

Her hand froze, the brush hovering above the young girl's head, as Tonks asked, "What did you tell her then?"

"That we... were going to... your mum's for the weekend," Ginny said. There was a pause before the redhead asked, "Are you mad that I lied?"

Tonks blinked a few times before she laughed. "I could never be mad at you, Gin." Then she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "But next time, tell me. I almost blew your cover by gushing to her about all the things I had planned for us."

The girl's eyes brightened as she asked, "What do you have planned?"

Tonks winked before placing her finger against her lips. "I'm not telling, but have faith in me. We'll have a great time together," she said.

The redhead let a playful frown cross her lips before she rose to her feet and placed a quick peck on the older woman's cheek. "Alright then, I trust you," she said. Then she grabbed her hand, dropped the brush back into her bag and zipped it up. "Now, come on, I'm ready to start our trip."


	88. Her Virtue

_A/N: Lucinda gives her virtue to Betelguese. GB!Bellucius. __Warning for sexual content._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]: **[pairing] fem!Lucius/male!Bellatrix_

* * *

She was slammed against the wall, barely even having time to breathe before lips covered her own. She gasped into his mouth, her mind reeling as his quick fingers travelled down the length of her robes to the hem of her skirt.

"Father will not-"

"Your father is not here, Lucinda," the boy whispered harshly against his lips as he pulled her undergarments down. "You told me so yourself. Wasn't _this_ why you invited me over here in the first place?"

She bit her lip, feeling the cool breeze against her as her skirt was drawn higher above her waist. Yes, she had called Betelguese over once she was sure her father had left, but now she wasn't so sure. Was this what she truly wanted, to give away her virtue against her bedroom wall in the middle of the afternoon?

The boy leaned forward, his own swollen member pressing against her through the constricting fabric of his robes. "If you don't want this, just say so and I'll leave," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Now, he had her right where wanted her, knowing that she would never let him go to save her pride. What would the other girls say when they heard she had turned down Betelguese Black?

Lucinda swallowed before she freed him from his trousers, the garment falling to the ground around his ankles. That was all Betelguese needed before he spun her around, pushing her flatter against the wall.

"I'll be gentle," the boy whispered, holding her hips in place as he entered her, but he was anything but, just as Lucinda expected. Betelguese was never a gentle person.


	89. Private Lessson

_A/N: Draco gets a private lesson. Bella/Draco. Warning for sexual content and underage non-con._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]: **Bella/Draco_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Underage non-con_

* * *

He hears his bedroom door open and close in the darkness and he feigns sleep, stilling his breathing as much as possible. Though unlikely, he hopes that if she thinks he is sleeping, she will simply leave him.

This has been going on for a while now, ever since the Dark Lord had given her orders to teach him this summer. It wasn't enough that completely humiliated and emasculated him during their sessions, she felt the need to offer 'private lessons' after hours.

His breath catches in his throat as a jagged nail pulls across his neck, applying pressure right beneath his jaw.

"I know you're awake, Draco," she says, the sugary sweetness dripping off her lips. "You can't hide from me."

He swallows before he slowly opens his eyes to see her only a few inches away from his face. Her pale skin stands out in the darkness and her cracked lips are stretched over yellowing teeth.

Then he feels the hammer against his skull, and he has no time to defend himself before the images flash across his mind.

_She is naked, pressed flat against the wall and her hands held tightly over her head. Her pleasurable moans fill the air as she is taken from behind, fingerprints marring the soft flesh on her hips. Her sounds get higher and higher, her breathing faster and faster, until she screams out in pleasure and crumples to the ground._

He gasps as he returns to the present, looking into her smug face. It was that memory, a sick fantasy he had had years ago and forgotten about, that had started this between them. But reality had turned out much scarier than fantasy, especially when she took control.

She climbs into the bed, straddling his body and leans down, grabbing him under the chin and holding his gaze. "Are you ready for your next lesson, Draco?" she asks.

When he doesn't answer, she squeezes his throat tightly and he is barely able to say, "Yes..."

"Yes, who?" she asks.

"Yes... Aunt... Bellatrix..."


	90. A Mistake

_A/N: Minerva wakes up the morning after. Hagrid/Minerva drabble. Warning for implied sex._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]: **Hagrid/Minerva_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Hagrid/Minerva_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - (character) Hagrid, (word) bed_

* * *

Minerva woke with a fuzzy feeling in her head and soreness in her body. With her eyes still closed, she groaned as she brought a hand to her forehead.

Last night, the Gryffindors had celebrated their House Cup win with a large party, including a few bottles of alcohol bought secretly during the last Hogsmeade weekend. Minerva wasn't usually a drinker, but as it was her last time to celebrate, she thought one drink couldn't hurt. However, one drink had turned into two, three and even four, and now she couldn't remember how she had even gotten into bed.

She reached over to the table on her right for her glasses, but her hand was met with something large and warm, moving up and down as the person breathed.

She screamed as she came face to face with a slumbering man, his girth taking up almost the entire bed. He awoke to the sound of her panic, scrambling backwards and falling to the ground, causing the bed to shake.

Slowly, the man got to his feet, holding out his hands soothingly. "Minerva, just calm down and-"

But she was no longer listening as she noticed the distinct lack of clothes that usually covered the man and his... well-endowed extremities. Then she felt the cling of the sheets to her own body, looked beneath the covers and let out another scream at her own lack of clothing.

"I- We-" she began, trying to get the words out but nothing was enough to describe the situation. She dissolved into tears, bringing her knees up and hiding her face in her hands.

She had been so good. She was going to graduate and save herself for her husband, and he, he had been so happy to be invited to the party after what had happened, he had brought his own mead. Somehow, she must have left the Gryffindor Common Room and followed him outside, and while that wasn't unusual, _this_ certainly was. _This_ wasn't supposed to happen, but now she had ruined everything.

The bed sank as the gentle giant returned to the bed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her close. "I guess we both 'ad a bit too much last nigh', and tha's saying somethin', since I could drink the Black Lake's worth. But tha's no excuse. 'm sorry about this, Minerva."

Minerva took a shuddering breath as she looked at him through watery eyes. Memories of days spent laughing by the lake and him feeding the threstrals while she studied, flitted through her mind. She knew he would never hurt her. This was just a big mistake, and both of them should have been more careful, but there was nothing to be done now. She would just have to move on, and it was hard to stay mad at a sweetheart like Rubeus.


	91. Her Little Boy

_A/N: Narcissa visits a little boy in the orphanage. squib!Draco._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]: **squib!Draco_

* * *

Narcissa greeted the woman at the counter with a smile as she walked past, the bags in her hands swishing at her side. She had been so upset when she couldn't make her last visit that she had gone all out in purchasing as many toys and goodies she could.

Eventually, she stood outside a green wooden door with the number six and knocked before stepping inside. The little boy in the bed smiled, placing the book he was reading aside before jumping to his feet and hugging her around the middle.

"Mrs Malfoy!" he cried. "I missed you."

She bent down to give the boy a proper hug, loving the feeling of his tiny arms around her neck. "I'm sorry, my dear. I've been so busy lately, but here. I bought you more books and toys to make up for it."

The little boy smiled as he accepted the gifts, but instead of looking through them, he stayed within her embrace. "You're so nice to me, Mrs Malfoy," he said. "I wish you could be my mommy."

Tears sprung to her eyes as she gently pried the little boy's arms from around her. "I'm sure you will find someone like me one day," she said softly as she ran a hand through his hair, trying not to think of what could've been if things had gone differently.

Then she took a seat on the bed, pulling the boy onto her lap as she pulled one of the new books out of the bags. "Now, how about I read you a story, Draco?" she asked, smiling at his eager nod. If her family ever found out she was here, she would have to end all this, but she couldn't stay away from her little boy.


	92. Broken Promises

_A/N: Victoire finds Teddy in the dark. Warning for substance and alcohol abuse. I think I write this plot too much._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - (character) Teddy Lupin, (dialogue) "You promised me!", (word) chocolate_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Potions Assignment #3 - write a highly charged, emotional piece._

* * *

"You promised me!" she cried, stomping up to him with tears in her eyes. In one quick sweep, the empty bottles and used syringes crashed to the ground, littering the floor with dangerous glass.

But he didn't even blink as he looked into her blue eyes. Those eyes once held his entire world, but with the substances currently reeking havoc with his body and mind, they could have simply been two blue buttons on the front of his stained dress shirt.

"You promised me you'd stop all this!" she shouted again when he gave her no response, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying around her head.

He knew he promised, just like how he promised last time and the time before, but didn't she understand that he needed this? Didn't she see just how shattered his world was without it, how the thoughts swirled within his mind like a hurricane? No matter how much chocolate his therapist recommended, or how sweet her words were, nothing else dulled the pain.

She reached out for the half-finished bottle in his hand, wanting to wrest it from his grasp, but his reaction was faster than either of them anticipated as his other hand closed around her wrist. He squeezed, his teeth bared as he let out a low warning growl.

She frantically pulled at her hand to free herself from his grip, her screams finally pulling him back into reality. He let go, his eyes focused on the pain and surprise on her face, then the budding drops of red on her skin matching the red under his fingernails.

The bottle in his hand crashed to the floor as he jumped to his feet. He reached out to her pleadingly as he stumbled over his words, "Vic, I'm... I'm..."

"No," she said softly. She held her hand to her chest as she gave him a hard look. "Don't say anything more. I don't need your apologies and I don't need your lies. Not anymore." She moved quickly out of the room, slamming the door behind her and plunging him back into darkness.

He returned to his place at the table, his shoulders shaking as he hid his face in his hands. His head was still heavy, but he still understood what had just happened. He never meant to hurt her. He should have tried harder. He had completely messed up and had probably lost the only good thing left in his life.


	93. Herbology Class

_A/N: Bellatrix and Lucius are in Herbology class. Bella/Lucius. Set in their Third Year, and assuming they were in the same year._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back!: **Bella/Lucius_

_****Russian Roulette: ****Herbology Greenhouses_

* * *

Bellatrix scowled as she stuck her hand into the pot of dirt. She didn't see the point of this stupid class. When in the world would she ever need to know how to replant Creeping Carnations? She couldn't wait until she was done with this class, and never had to come into this godforsaken oven called a greenhouse again.

"Here, Malfoy. Take them quickly," she said as she pulled out the tiny seedlings inside, trying not to shudder as their long roots began to slowly travel up her arm.

However, when she turned, Malfoy, her partner for the day, was not standing beside her with the new pot ready, but sitting next to Celia at the next table, and whispering into her ear. Bellatrix growled as the dark-haired girl let out a soft giggle from whatever he said, hiding her face away from the smirking blond.

Bellatrix drew her wand and cast a quick stinging hex at his leg, causing Malfoy to let out loud cry.

"Mister Malfoy, is everything alright?" the professor asked. Then she narrowed her eyes and added, "And why are you sitting next to Ms Montague? Please rejoin your partner."

Lucius gave the old woman a curt nod before he moved back beside a smug-looking Bellatrix. "Hope I didn't bruise your ego too much, Malfoy," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

Lucius glared, realizing she was behind his... discomfort before he gave her a wide grin. He leaned forward, his breath tickling the nape of her neck as he said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked my ego, Bellatrix."

"What!" she cried, jumping away from him. The professor looked her way, and she managed to give an apologetic look, before she said, "Never in a million years, Malfoy."

He chuckled at the redness in her cheeks as he reached out, taking his sweet time to remove the seedlings' roots from around her arm. "Whatever you say, Black," he said.


	94. Wedding Day

_A/N: Bellatrix leaves Rodolphus at the altar. Bellamort. Some RodBella._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back!: **Bella/Voldy_

_**Runaway Bride/Groom Challenge**_

* * *

Rodolphus downed the contents of his tumbler as he stood near the bar, his burning eyes staring out at the empty chairs in before the altar. Everything had already been paid for (by her family thankfully), so he may as well salvage what was left of this disastrous occasion.

He had known she didn't want this. She was always a strong-willed, opinionated woman who had a preference for black over pink. But he thought she believed in duty, that she believed in family. They were supposed to do this to join their two families' assets and investments and produce proper little pureblood heirs to pass on their fortunes. He never imagined she would go against her family in such a disgraceful fashion, and run away on their wedding day.

Rodolphus poured another drink into his glass, swishing the melting ice around in the warm liquor. Maybe this wasn't so bad still. To save face, the Blacks would offer their remaining daughter, and he would get to rub this in Malfoy's face.

* * *

Bella sighed as she curled against the cool body in the bed beside her, passing the cigarette from her lips to his. While they hated Muggles, they really had something with those little white sticks.

Her eyes moved around the room before landing on the large pile of crumpled, white fabric on the floor, her matching white shoes thrown nearby. Her life had been planned out before she was even born. She was supposed to get married today, to start her life with her betrothed, but she couldn't go through with it. Her heart had been hammering in her chest, begging to be heard for months, and she finally listened, spinning on her heel without looking back. Rodolphus would be disappointed, not to mention her parents, but she had to do it. She had to finally do something for herself, instead of others.

"Are you happy?" he asked from above her head, blowing out the smoke through his nostrils.

She leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Tom's lips, smiling from the taste of nicotine and smoke. "Than I've ever been."


	95. Plans

_A/N: Because I love Holly so, I wrote her another Dumbledore/Voldemort (well Tom). It's kinda growing on me actually._

_Submission for:_

_**The Dumbledore/Voldemort Challenge**_

_**Open Category 4: **War fic_

* * *

The old clock chimed above his head, signalling the wee hour of one. Beyond his window, the sky was dark, the stars which usually decorated the backdrop hidden by rolling clouds. Albus placed his parchment down on his table, giving up the pretense of reading, and leaned back, his eyes focused on the fireplace.

Within seconds, the grate was filled with a cool fire of flickering green, the light rippling off the many curios on his desk as a man stepped out. He was tall and lithe, his arms long and his fingers spindly as he held his wand before him. He looked about the room with wary, red eyes before he met the gaze of the old man sitting behind his desk.

"Tom, right on time, as always," Albus said, rising from his desk to greet his guest properly.

The corners of the younger man's mouth curled as he stepped further into the room. "Albus," he said shortly, shaking the man's hand with both of his as he took his usual seat before the man's desk.

Albus moved towards his bookcase, ignoring the facade of worn tomes of forgotten Goblin rebellions and frivolous peace treaties as he reached in and pulled out an old bottle of elven wine. He stepped towards his guest, waving his hand to procure two glasses before filling them both generously.

The young man took his glass, holding it up with a smile before placing it at his lips. Albus watched the crimson liquid slip down his throat before the man replaced the glass on his desk. "Extraordinary," he said. "You always did have the best wine."

"Being the most respected wizard in Britain has its perks," Albus said with a chuckle. Then his mouth fell as he asked, "You know what you must do, right?"

His guest frowned, his grip on his glass tightening ever so slightly. He never did like being treated like a child. "Of course I do, Albus. I was my idea after all," he said.

Albus gave him a wry smile. He would let the man _think_ it was his idea, if that was what it took. "Then you will be at the house tomorrow night?" he continued.

The man nodded, taking another sip of his wine. "By the next time we meet, the babe will be of no more concern," he said. "Then we can begin our life together."

Albus stared down into his glass, not wanting to meet those eager eyes of matching crimson. He remembered a time when they were not so bright, when they were empty, lonely, needy. He remembered the boy at the orphanage, who just wanted someone to understand him, to show him everything this new world had to offer. He remembered another boy from an even further time, who was going to show _him_ the world, and the blossoming feelings of hope and desire which took over when he thought of being at his side forever.

He looked up and he put a smile on his face as he thought of how the tables had turned. Now _he_ would be the one to crush an ambitious man's heart, ripping out of his chest and taking his life with him. He raised his glass towards him in a toast and said, "To our life together, Tom."


	96. I Touch Myself

_A/N: Padma lays in bed at night. __Padma/Padma drabble._ _Warning for masturbation and incest-ish. _

_Submission for:_

_**The Matchmaker Game Challenge: **Padma/Padma_

* * *

Padma drew the curtains around her bed closer, ensuring what little privacy she had in the Ravenclaw dormitory. It didn't matter really though. With how deep her room-mates slept, and the loud snoring coming from Lisa's bed, she was virtually alone tonight.

She stretched out on her bed, loving the feeling of her soft bedsheets on her naked torso. She brought her hand across her skin, remembering past nights in this very bed as she brought herself to her peak.

In these intimate moments, she used to think of her sister. They were always very close growing up, and she had misinterpreted her love and care as a physical desire. She used to imagine her sister's hands running through her hair, her warm lips against hers and her body pressed against hers.

It wasn't until recently, she realized imaginary Parvati was a bit shorter than her sister, a bit wider around her mid-section and her hair was always worn out and hanging down to her waist. Imaginary Parvati was actually her.

She let out a soft sigh as her hand began to trail lower, playing with the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Once she had made that realization, her nights alone had been much more enjoyable. Her imagination would run wild, uncaring of the impossibility of having relations with herself in the way she would have wanted. She was beautiful and sensual, and she would explore her sexuality how she wanted.

She let out one last loud groan as she finally found her release, collapsing back into her damp sheets as she pulled her hand out of her pajamas. She drew the curtains aside, peeking out at the other sleeping bodies before she made a quick run to the bathroom. While she may have liked doing this, she would have been mortified if her dorm-mates found out.


	97. Not His Son

_A/N: Abraxas learns something about Walburga's son. Abraxas/Walburga._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]: **Abraxas/Walburga_

* * *

Abraxas' lip curled down in distaste as he watched the babe in her arms suckle at her breast. He was never truly one for children, barely able to stay in the same room with his own son for more than five minutes, but she insisted on feeding the newborn during his visit and who was he to complain in a guest's home.

He chuckled inwardly. If the things he had gotten into in this mansion with the woman, in the various bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchen and even the coat closet near the front door, were anything to go by, he was far from a guest in this home. But her husband could never know that. Both their marriages would be disgraced, and while he was the head of his household, she would surely be disowned.

However, after a few more minutes, he could no longer take it. He made an impatient sound as his eyes drifted to the large clock on the other side of the room and asked, "Are you quite finished?"

She looked up at him, a sly smile across her own face as she covered herself back up. "I would think you would want to spend time with your son," Walburga said.

His cane fell to the ground as he stared at her with wide eyes. She couldn't have just said what he thought she did. "What are you saying?" he asked, once he found his voice.

"Abraxas, meet your son, Sirius Orion Black," she said, her sly smile giving way to uncertainty as his expression began to change.

He jumped to his feet, snatching his cane off the ground and pointing it at her furiously. "You lie, woman! There is no way that- that _thing_ is my son!"

She rose to her feet as well, her head coming up to his torso as she held the babe protectively against her chest. "I have already ran the spells and done the tests," she said before adding, "I guess the Black genes are stronger than the Malfoy ones. He looks nothing like you, except the eyes."

Abraxas spun on his heel as he made his way towards the fireplace. With one last scathing look towards the whore and her mongrel, he said, "He is no son of mine!"

He stepped into the grate, throwing the glittering powder at his feet and watching her tear-stained face disappear, hopefully out his life forever.


	98. Not Sorry

_A/N: Sirius reads the Prophet. Rita/Sirius drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]: **Rita/Sirius_

* * *

Sirius sat his small breakfast table, the Prophet in his hand and a steaming mug nearby. It was late in the morning, the air around him warm enough to validate his shirtless chest.

However, despite the heat, he brought his coffee mug to his lips, the lovely aroma tickling his nose as he took a sip. After not getting much sleep the night before, he needed the drink over just tea.

Soft footsteps approached before soft arms wrapped around his shoulders. She leaned down, placing a kiss against his cheek as she said, "I'm sorry I kept you up all night, darling."

He turned to look at the woman and the devilish smile on her face. He stared into her green eyes, unhindered by her usual pink-rimmed glasses. Her normally styled hair hung loosely around her ears, and she was wearing his missing shirt, making her look even sexier than usual.

"No you aren't," he said, pulling her around to sit on his lap before capturing her pink lips with his. "I'm not either."


	99. Interviews

_A/N: Lucius and Rita hold an "interview". Lucius/Rita drabble. Warning for implied sexy times._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]: **Rita/Lucius_

* * *

"I hope you have enough information for your article, Miss Skeeter," Lucius purred, his hand lingering at the thin woman's waist as he led her through the door of the spare room towards the fireplace.

"More than enough," she said, her green eyes fixed on the lipstick stain on his once-pristine collar. Wouldn't that be a wonderful thing for his wife to find when she returned home, though from their agreement, she could never write that in her article.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards before he said, "I look forward to reading it in the Prophet. It's always nice to portray a good side to the public."

The man had many good sides, by Rita's standards, but those were not privy to the public. "There will still be those that will oppose you, Mr Malfoy," she said, "no matter your generous donations or numerous charity functions."

Lucius leaned forward, his cologne driving her senses wild as he said, "Then, we'll just have to keep writing more positive articles, won't we."


	100. Startling An Angel

_A/N: Gellert visits Albus' house. Gellert/Ariana. Follows **Innocence** in this collection._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]: **Gellert/Ariana_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - (word) orange, (dialogue) "That's pretty weird", (creature) rabbit_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The latch clicked as Gellert stepped into the Dumbledores' backyard, the lovely yellow and orange leaves of autumn crunching under his feet. He shivered as a cool breeze blew across his face, causing the curly ends of his hair to tickle his skin. The weather was already changing, and though he was used to much colder temperatures in the North, he wasn't appropriately dressed for the day.

He walked towards the backdoor, the cool knob turning beneath his hands smoothly. Albus had been expecting him this afternoon, as he always stopped by after he was finished his errands for Great-Aunt Bathilda on Thursdays, so it wasn't a surprise that the door was unlocked. However, it was surprising when he stepped inside and found the kitchen empty.

Normally, Albus would be sitting at the table, hunched over a parchment while he pretended he hadn't been impatiently waiting for his arrival. But, all that suggested the young man had even been here was a tray next to the sink, a few crumbs on a white plate and an empty drinking glass.

"That's pretty weird," Gellert thought as he moved further into the home, closing the door quietly behind him. The red-haired boy was probably in another room or upstairs.

Gellert exited the kitchen, Albus' name on the tip of his tongue before he stopped, his eyes landing on the figure sitting in the front room.

He never thought he would ever get the opportunity to see her again without rousing Albus' suspicions as to his whereabouts during his exploration of the upper floor. It was obvious the oldest Dumbledore was embarrassed by his family, choosing to keep his sister out of his way whenever he came over. Explaining how he had seen her and why he wanted to see her again would be out of the question. But now, she was here, sitting just a few feet away from him before an easel.

He watched her for a moment, the soft and peaceful expression as she stared out the window. The brush in her right hand glided over the canvas to her barest whim, in light and broad strokes. The painting itself looked almost nothing like the scene beyond, but that didn't seem to matter to her or to him. The painting was her, how she saw the world and it was just perfect.

He moved forward, but then the floorboards creaked beneath his foot, giving away his presence to the girl. She turned, startled, her eyes growing as wide as a rabbit's as she jumped to her feet.

He held out his arms slowly and gently, hoping to calm her down. Though she had never formally met him, he would never hurt her.

But then his rabbit turned into a monster. Her lovely blonde hair fanned around her face like an angry halo. Her mouth opened wide with a loud, ear-shattering scream and she began to pick up everything within her reach to throw at him. Other objects began to slowly rise from their places, those too heavy began to shudder and shake.

Gellert slowly took a few steps back, his hand inching to the wand at his waistband as he began to mutter softly. What was he to do in this situation? Should he run? Should he stun her?

But then he heard heavy footsteps coming from the stairs before Albus appeared behind him. With his wand pointed at her, he cast a sleeping charm. Immediately, the floating objects fell to the ground and the girl began to sway on her feet. Gellert reached out, his arms outstretched to catch her before she hit the floor. He gazed into her face, the rage and surprise gone like nothing had even happened. Her hair fell limply under his arm, her alabaster skin was covered in various colours of paint, and her thin, pink lips were slightly puckered. She was an angel once more.

"Sorry you had to see that," Albus said, looking down as he stuck his wand back into the waist of his trousers. "I had hoped to take her back upstairs before you arrived."

Gellert looked back the painting, the scene now covered in more wayward splashes of paint. For some reason, he thought it was now even better, capturing all sides of the girl who slept in his arms.

"No, it's fine," he said softly as Albus stepped forward to take her from his arms. She was so light, it was like exchanging a breath, and Gellert watched as they disappeared up the stairs.


	101. One More Talk

_A/N: Tonight, she just wants to talk, one more time before she leaves. Orion/Hermione - never thought I'd write this pairing, though it actually turned out nicely._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - (pairing) Orion Black/ Hermione Granger, (dialogue) "Are you bloody serious?", (action) laughter, (word) chair, (word) spot_

* * *

Despite all the activity and noise that had occurred earlier, the ancient home was silent as all inhabitants slept in anticipation for the big day tomorrow. But there was one person still awake, her footsteps muffled by the age-worn runner on the third floor as she made her way to the large double doors at the end of the hallway.

She remembered the first time she had stepped into this room. Soon after arriving to this old house, Sirius had mentioned his family vast library, but never mentioned exactly where it was. She had taken it upon herself to find the secret room herself.

She tried many doors, some which refused to open, some filled with dusty old furniture and one that even held a Boggart, which she quickly shut. But then she came upon one room. It was an old bedroom, the bedsheets and curtains yellowed with age. However, above the bed was a large portrait, its occupant staring her down from his high position.

He had very chiselled features and high-cheekbones. His cheeks were smooth, like most Black men were, and his hair was elegantly coiffed. But there was no mistaking the family resemblance, especially with those grey eyes. This must have been Sirius' father.

At first, he didn't want to help her, keeping his silence while maintaining that high-and-mighty expression. However, he did help her in his own little way: calling her a fool when she made to continue down the wrong way, travelling through various portraits in the corridors under the pretense of ensuring she didn't further contaminate his home, and evevntually leading her right into the room beyond the large double doors.

She then discovered he had his own portrait in the Library as well. He would watch her as she read, making snide comments under his breath, though audible enough for her to hear. But she didn't mind, since it was nothing she hadn't heard before from her own school-mates.

But the more time she spent in the Library during her stay, and the more he stayed to watch, the more she learnt about him. He was actually very intelligent and had a vast knowledge of history, economics, Wizarding politics and the world on a whole. They often had many arguments and debates, and he was always reluctant to admit when she had won and actually defeated him with her intellect, needing to have the last word no matter what.

But after tonight, there would be no more arguments nor debates, no more last words to be said, and she couldn't just leave it like that.

She pushed opened the large double doors and slipped inside, taking a deep breath of the lovely smell of aged books and knowledge before calling out his name, "Mister Black?"

She watched he roused himself from his sleep, looking still as magnificent and put together as always. But when he noticed her, he fixed her a strong glare. "Miss Granger?" he asked. "Does your kind not need sleep?"

She smiled as she stepped forward. At first, he called her all sorts of names, the nicest of which was the word, 'filth', but now he simply said her 'kind', and with him, she learned to celebrate small victories.

She took her usual chair in the spot across from his portrait before she said, "Actually, I just came here to talk tonight."

"Talk? Are you bloody serious?" he asked. "Couldn't this wait until tomorrow, during normal waking hours?"

The sound of her light laughter punctuated the darkness before she said, "No, since tomorrow we go off to Hogwarts."

"Ah yes," he said, sitting up a bit straighter. "It's hard to keep track of time in this frame. You mentioned the school year starts tomorrow." There was a slight pause before he added, "I will miss our talks. You are the only person I've spoken to in years."

"I'll miss them too," she said. Then she added with a cheeky grin, "And I couldn't just leave until I completely convincing you that Muggleborns aren't all that bad."

A rare smile crossed his features before he said, "You're always the stubborn one, aren't you. Well, start then. We haven't got all night."


	102. The Cute Barmaid

_A/N: Ron chats up the cute barmaid. Ron/Susan drabble. Edit: As someone pointed out, Susan has redhair, not blonde. Thank you, reader._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 12 - Ron/Susan_

* * *

Ron never had the best of luck with girls but after a few drinks, he began to chat up the cute little barmaid behind the counter of the Leaky Cauldron. She seemed to like him as well, giggling at the right moments when he said something that was funnier than he intended.

Then eventually he asked, "And what's your name, beautiful?"

The redhead laughed as she leaned forward and said, "Ron, I can't believe after the longest conversation we've ever had, you don't even know me."

"Should I?" he asked.

She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I kinda like this anonymity, though. Let's keep it this way."

Ron blinked a few times, the alcohol slowing down his mind as he tried to figure out who this girl could be.

However, she was already holding his hand and leading him up the stairs, bidding a quick word to the other girl behind the bar.

"I'll give you a hint though," she said, stopping outside one of the room doors.

Once it was opened, she quickly said, "We had Herbology together," before pulling him inside.


	103. Fates Sealed

_A/N: Severus and Regulus make a plan. implied slash - Severus/Regulus. AU I guess since this isn't how Severus decided to join the DEs. Set some time after Regulus and Severus' graduation._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Severus/Regulus_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Astronomy Assignment #5 - Write about somebody making a sacrifice._

_**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0: **Severus/Regulus_

* * *

Severus sat across from the younger boy, a dead look in his eye as he regarded his close friend. He had had good upbringing, the best among their circles, and the boy he knew it, though he didn't bring much attention to it. His robes were the best money could buy and the price of his shoes could feed a small village, but Regulus Black couldn't care less about that. What he cared about right now was a plan, a dream, something he wanted Severus' help with and Severus would think the boy foolish if he wasn't usually so smart.

"You understand now, don't you?" the boy asked after they had been sitting in comparative silence, the ticking of the grandfather clock behind him grating on his nerves. "This is bigger than me, than you, than anyone. No one else knows this but us."

"That's what we have to hope," Severus said, leaning forward, resting his hands on his knees. "The walls always have eyes and ears."

The corner of the boy's mouth curled upwards. "But not here. If they did, we would have already been in big trouble."

Despite the implication in Regulus' words, Severus let a matching smirk cross his own lips. The things they had gotten into, the noises they had made, the touches they shared in the quiet and dark of his bedroom, still had yet to be known by the outside world. That was how it had to be else they suffer dire consequences, but that was also how they both liked it. It was like that while they were in Hogwarts, Severus fraternizing with a younger Slytherin, sneaking through the castle to meet up in abandoned classrooms. Now they were just older, wiser, and deeper over their heads.

"But what you're suggesting is still tricky," Severus said. "You want us to try and take down the entire organization from the inside out."

"With both of our cunning and ingenuity, it shouldn't be that hard," Regulus said, shrugging his shoulders as if that was really all it took.

Severus chuckled, leaning back as the boy began to frown. He forgot the boy was younger, sheltered, and still naive to the cruelty the world had to offer. His hand drifted to the faint outline of scars and bruises hidden by the sleeves of his robes as he said, "Those things mean nothing to dead men, Regulus. If we are found out, then nothing could be done, no one could save us and no one would even miss us."

The boy rose from his chair and crossed the short distance of the living room before he knelt before Severus. He stared deeply into his eyes, the stormy grey meeting beetle black with such ferocity and determination Severus had to look away. However, Regulus reached out, placing a hand under Severus' jaw, and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Then we just won't get found out," he said.

Severus nodded, sealing his fate with this final action. From this day forward, the two of them would be Death Eaters and they would work together, putting their lives on the line to end this war, once and for all.


	104. Love is Pain

_A/N: Bellatrix shows Rodolphus some love. RodBella. Warning for abuse and knife-play._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Arithmancy Assignment #5 - Write about one of the physical body attributes (touch, smell, taste, pleasure, pain)_

_**The Matchmaker Game Challenge: **Rodolphus Lestrange - Bellatrix Black_

* * *

He screams, his voice echoing off the old walls of this grungy cellar beneath his childhood home, his body slamming against the stone behind his back and the chains clanging around his wrists and ankles, digging deep grooves into the skin. He is tired, oh so tired, but he has never felt more alive than he does now in this moment.

The room around him is dark, lit only by the sole candle near the door leading back to the real world, the wax dripping onto the stone floor. It is his only means of escape from this place, from this pain, but why would he escape? Why would he want to? This pain is familiar, this pain is home, this pain is how his Bella shows him love and he will take it whenever she gives him.

She purrs as she steps forward, her body molding against his as she captures his mouth hungrily. They play for a bit, harshly, violently and she bites on his bottom lip, hard enough for him to taste the coppery-iron of his own blood before she releases, a red bead glowing in the dark as it dribbles down her chin.

"Roddy," she says huskily, that nickname she's had for him ever since they were children sending waves of pleasure through his body. "Have you had enough?"

He blinks slowly, the pain running along his nerve endings slowly subsiding as he considers for a moment. The hour is still early, the candle still burning and the night is for the taking. He could definitely go again.

But he also likes to toy with her, just like she toys with him. He grins before he asks, "Have you?"

She smiles and he knows he's said the right thing when she walks a bit away, returning into his line of sight with her weapon of choice. The family heirloon reflects the orange glow of the dying flame right into her black eyes, showing him the fire which burns within her to match.

She leans against him again, and he can feel the heat radiating off her skin and her core, her heavy breathing through the thick lace of her dress. She is just as excited as he is, and it just arouses him more. She traces her tongue against the sensitive flesh of his exposed neck, making a trail through the sweat and grime there before she stops over his ear.

"We've only just begun, Roddy," she whispers. "And then it will be my turn."

Before he can say something cheeky in reply, his mouth opens in another scream, the blade of her dagger making thin deep lines over his chest and arms.

This is how they showed love. This is how they showed passion. And if anyone questioned it, they would show them just how loving and passionate they could be.


	105. Dinner at the Burrow

_A/N: Percy has dinner with his family. Percy/Fleur. Forgive me for this._

_Submission for:_

_**Percy Weasley Competition 2: **Percy/Fleur_

* * *

Percy sat the table, his fork moving across his mostly empty plate as he listened to the sounds all around him. His parents were chatting at the end of the table about his father's day, Bill throwing in a word or two when Dad mentioned Mr Thicknesse. Fred and George were whispering behind their hands, their laps littered with small gadgets beneath the table. Ron and Ginny were speaking to Harry and Hermione at the other end, their talk a bit depressing and inappropriate if Mum had been paying attention. But all those sounds and happenings paled to the events happening on Percy's right.

"Are you alright, Percy?" Fleur asked, her bright blue eyes trained on his reddening cheeks.

Ever since Bill and Fleur got engaged, she had been staying around the Burrow more often. And while that was great, and Percy himself never spent much time here, what wasn't great was just how much attention she was giving him.

"You have zomething, right here," she said, licking the pad of her thumb and rubbing it against the small crease of his lips.

His mouth opened in surprise, his eyes darting around if anyone else had noticed but it seemed no one was paying him any attention, too caught up in their own conversations to see their interaction.

She smiled and Percy tried to relax. Maybe he was reading a bit too much into this. It wasn't like she sought him out whenever he and she happened to visit at the same time. It wasn't like she had been intentionally sunbathing when he has stepped outside that morning. And she didn't purposely leave the bathroom door open while he had walked down to breakfast.

"So, how was your day?" she asked, leaning forward, her hand pressing lightly on his thigh beneath the table.

Percy's eyes looked down to her hand, her slender, perfect fingers just a bit too close for his liking. "Fleur, I think-"

"It must very hard to do what you do," she said, her hand inching higher. "Working as ze Assistant to the Minister himself." Her hand was at the crease between his hip and his thigh. "Merlin forbid zomething happen to you. The whole world would dissolve into chaos," she said, her finger playing with the waist of his trousers.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," Percy announced, jumping out of his seat and running out of the room before anyone could question him. That got their attention, definitely.

He stood in front of the first floor bathroom mirror, splashing water on his face as he tried to distract himself from what had just happened. Already, his trousers were getting pretty tight and if he didn't control himself, he would have to hide away-

The bathroom door closed and he was face to face with the French devil herself. He glared as she gave him a predatory grin.

"Fleur, what are you-"

She cut off his words with a kiss, her nails raking along his scalp and his glasses smushed between their faces.

When they released, Percy stared at her in a daze, his mind running on why she would do such a thing.

But Fleur simply shrugged. "There 'as been zomething about you, Percy. I cannot put my finger on it. I am... attracted to you."

"But what about-" Percy began but she placed a finger on his lips.

"No more talking," she said before her lips were on his again.


	106. Scars

_A/N: Tom's uncle comes home angry. AU. Warning for child abuse, molestation, incest. General bad things._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Week 2 - Tom Jr/Morfin_

* * *

Tom did not even flinch as a door beyond his bedroom opened with a bang. After living with his uncle for a few months, he had learnt to listen to his surroundings. His uncle was in a bad mood, and that was usually bad news for little Tom Riddle. But it's amazing what the human body can get used to, what it can adjust to as its new reality.

He had lived in the orphanage as long as he could remember, all his firsts done in those bleak, grey halls. The matrons had said his mother had died and his father was unknown. Any other relatives were non-existent. But that changed when his uncle showed up one night. There was much screaming, much struggle, but his uncle had managed to pull him out the window and into the darkness of the grounds. A few seconds later, they appeared in what Tom now called 'home'.

The noise was followed by the banging of pots and pans in the kitchens, the angry grumbling under one's breath and a strange hissing. Still the little boy did not flinch in his bed. He merely waited, his breath coming out in short breaths.

It was only after his door had opened, a thick shadow darkening his doorway, after he felt his sheets pulled away and his raggedy night clothes removed, after a strong calloused hand grabbed him roughly into a sitting position did he flinch.

His uncle hissed and Tom immediately stiffened, forcing himself to be calm and let things happen.

It would take a long time before his body got used to his uncle's nightly assaults of his body. It would take even longer for him to realize that this was wrong, that uncles did not do this to their nephews. And even after the physical scars had healed, it would take an eternity for the emotional ones to fade.


	107. His Best Friend's Ex-Girlfriend

_A/N: Oliver waits for Percy at King's Cross Station and meets someone else. Oliver/Penelope drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 21 - Oliver/Penelope_

_**SEPTEMBER EVENT: "Back to School": **(plot) Meeting a friend at King's Cross Station_

_**The Restricted Collection: **No spells can be cast / mentioned_

* * *

For so long, she was simply his best friend's nerdy girlfriend. Sometimes they would all be sitting out in the courtyard, Oliver trying not to watch the couple awkwardly snog on his right. Percy was his friend, and Penelope was an alright girl. He had nothing against both of them.

But then they broke up by the end of Sixth Year. Oliver thought he'd never see Penelope again, she'd fade into the crowd. But when he stood on the platform, waiting for Percy and his family to appear, there she was. Her hair had lengthened, her glasses were gone and there were curves he never remembered seeing.

She came right up to him, her bright blue eyes angled up towards his brown. "Hi Oliver."

"Penelope," he said, not trusting himself to say anything more. Was this the same nerdy Ravenclaw his friend had been dating not a few months ago?

She smiled. "I wanted to talk to you over the summer, but I thought it would be better in person. I-" Then she paused, her eyes catching on someone behind him. Her head turned down as she muttered, "I'll see you at school," and disappeared into the throng of students.

A few seconds later, Percy appeared behind him, his expression desperate and hopeful. "Was that Penelope?" he asked.

Oliver nodded, still a bit dazed. Was she avoiding him?

Percy sighed as he began to walk towards the train, Oliver walking beside him. "She's been avoiding me ever since we broke up," he said.

"You told me she dumped you," Oliver said, realizing he probably shouldn't have corrected the redhead when Percy's shoulders slumped further.

"I don't get it though," he said. "We were going great, trading letters so much Errol was exhausted. But then she told me she didn't like me anymore. There was someone else she liked."

Oliver stopped walking, his breath catching in his throat. Percy looked at him oddly, and Oliver gave a shakily laugh. "Who knows with girls, Perce? They're batty really."

Percy chuckled before he sighed again. "I just wish I knew who it was."

Oliver's mouth fell. If Penelope's hopeful look when she spoke to him was anything to go by, he thought he knew who.


	108. The Runts of the Litter

_A/N: Barty will prove himself. some Barty Jr/Regulus as well._

_Submission for:_

_**Ship Name Competition: **Week 4 - Regulus/Barty Jr_

_****The 50:50 Competition: ****Round 2 - Minor characters - Barty/Regulus_

_****The Restricted Collection (Challenge): ****No multiple settings in one fic_

* * *

Barty pushed himself onto his shoulders and wiped his bleeding mouth with the back of a shaky hand. His body was sore from the after-effects of the Cruciatus curse sent through him, and there were dark stains on the stone floor beneath. Around him, all the other black robes were laughing, their guttural guffaws mocking and outlandish for such notable and distinguished pureblood men and women, but none was as loud and grating as the woman who stood before him.

She looked down at him, her beetle black eyes glittering behind such luscious, curled lashes. Her long black hair, normally so coiffed and styled, had become thick and wild around her head in the heat of the moment, like Death's halo. With a wide smile of perfect, white teeth, she said, "Daddy can't save you now, runt." She made another mad laugh, the others joining like a roll of thunder as she turned and walked back into the circle of black.

Behind her, Barty locked eyes with Regulus. His eyes shimmered in the flickering light of the torches on the wall, his mouth hung open ready to say something and his hand clutched at his wand deep in his robe pocket. Barty knew that look. Regulus always hated seeing Barty hurt, it was what had drawn them together in the first place (as friends and lovers). He was going to do something foolish and heroic, draw the attention away from 'Baby Barty' and onto the other 'runt of the litter' - him. There would be anger and outrage, surely, but no one would dare do anything to Regulus with Bellatrix as his guardian.

However, Barty gave Regulus a quick shake of the head as he slowly got to his feet, trying to still the shaking of his limbs. He could not have Regulus constantly fight his battles. He could not keep hiding in the boy's shadow (who was also hiding in Bellatrix's shadow) as he had for so many years. He had joined this group with Regulus, not after him, and he would prove himself worthy of being here just like the rest of him.

Baby Barty would soon be no more.


	109. Storms

_A/N: Alice can't get Neville to sleep. femmeslash - Bella/Alice. AU. Warning for OOC!Bella. I don't know where this came from._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 3 - Bella/Alice_

**_The Variety Drabble Challenge:_ **_Bella/Alice_

* * *

The storm rages outside and Alice paces back and forth, jostling the crying babe in her arms from one side to the other.

"Hush, little one," she says softly, her voice like the most perfect violin as she runs her hand through the short black hair on his scalp. "Mummy's here. Please don't cry."

But still, the babe cries and cries, the thunderous noises of the storm overpowering his mother's sweet sounds.

A frustrated noise comes from the bed behind her and she turns as the person rises. "Here, give him to me," the woman says, holding out her hands.

Alice smiles uneasily as she hands her son to her lover. Though she had taken her and her son in when they started this relationship, Bellatrix is not known for her sweetness or motherly nature, leaving all the 'baby stuff' to her.

But somehow, her contact quiets the little boy in her arms. His cries die away as he stares into her shining, black eyes, mesmerized as she cooes at him with puckered, soft, red lips.

She rocks him as she murmurs and slowly his eyes droop, his hands fall out of her thick, wavy curls and he sleeps.

"There," she says as she hands him back. "Now, I can possibly get some rest."

Alice smiles and places a quick kiss on the woman's cheek. "I'll join you after I put him to bed."


	110. Together Forever

_A/N: Rabastan can't sleep. incest and slash - Rodolphus/Rabastan._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 3 - __Rodolphus/Rabastan_

**_The Variety Drabble Challenge:_ **_Rodolphus/Rabastan_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **Nowhere 'magical' as the setting_

* * *

He stares up at the dark ceiling of his bedroom, unable to sleep on this quiet night. Besides him, his brother snores away, the bedsheets half-pulled off his nude body and completely oblivious to the feelings coursing through him. Of course he would be. Rodolphus had the best of both worlds - family, friends, a wife and lover.

His eyes catch on the silver band glinting on the night table on his brother's side. He remembers when they had gotten the news, mere boys barely able to count to double digits when they were told they were to be married. Like the little kid he was, he begged his brother not to let them to something like this. It was supposed to be the two of them, forever.

Rodolphus smiled good-naturedly and picked his little brother up, spinning him around before placing a kiss on his cheek. _I won't let anything come between us._

But he did. He let _her_ come between them, that hurricane of dizzy black hair and dripping red lips. She held her head high and walked like she owned world, looking down on everyone who crossed her path. However, she reserved a special feeling towards him. She hated him, despised him, told him so many words as often as she could, and only let him tag along because of Rodolphus. He knew she suspected their late night boys' nights as something more, but pureblood etiquette dictated that she hold her tongue and let her husband do as he pleased, as long as he returned home. _Good dog_, he thought with a grin.

But then the curtain blows and the silver band glints again, prompting him to sigh audibly. If only she were never there in the first place, then it would be just the two of them, forever.


	111. The Book-Signing

_A/N: Rita has a book-signing. AU-ish. So this was written for **Lamia**, who is a fan of Gilderita, and I thought I could use the romance novels prompt to have the two of them as rival writers having to sit at the same table during a book-signing event at Flourish and Blotts. I hope you enjoy it, Lamia._

_Also a submission for:_

**_The Variety Drabble Challenge:_ **_Rita/Gilderoy_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **No Gryffindor or Slytherin characters_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Muggle Studies Assignment #6 -** W**rite about** either **a relationship between two people who are, and have always been, dependent on each other / the perfect couple **or **a relationship between two people which began with hatred or dislike and evolved into something much more_

_**Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: **Round 10 - known_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Rita groaned as the morning sunlight streamed through her pale green curtains, the small sliver falling directly over her eyelids before rolled onto her other side. After staying up late last night adding more to her latest novel, she was in no mood to wake up, even if today was-

"Oh no!" she shouted, sitting up suddenly, throwing her sheets aside as she hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. After disrobing, she jumped quickly into the shower, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as she cleaned herself. Today was the big signing event at Flourish and Blotts and Mr Blotts had told them all to reach by 8 o'clock.

A few minutes later, she was ready - neat green dress with characteristic pink collar, her matching purse and her wand tucked away neatly inside. With a quick glance at the clock, she ran towards her fireplace and grabbed a hand of glittering silver powder.

"Flourish and Blotts!" she shouted clearly, before disappearing in a whirlwind of flames.

She stepped out into the bustling bookstore, the other authors and poets looking towards her with wide grins and twinkling eyes. She glared back at them, wondering what was so humorous about her arrival. Sure, she was late by Mr Blotts' standard, but it was fashionable to be just a bit late, to come when needed, not before or aftes, so what was so-

"Skeeter," she heard.

"Lockhart," she said through gritted teeth. There were many competitors in her area of expertise but none irked her more than the man before her. His stories were puff pieces to himself, lording his _many_ accomplishments and Rita personally doubted the credibility of all of them. At least in her stories, there was some plausibility, some truth, some romance. However, the readers didn't seem to care about that. His sales matched hers, sometimes even surpassing them, as the public gobbled up the word-vomit he released every other month.

"Looks like we're table partners," he said as he took his seat, taking great care not to look at her as he adjusted his pile of books.

"What!" she cried, before looking down to the two name plates on the table. With her horrid luck, she should have known something like this would happen. "This must be a mistake! I can't sit next to you for the next six hours!"

"There's no mistake, Miss Skeeter," Mr Blotts said as he approached her. "You two are our best sellers. Most of the people today will be coming to your tables, so it makes sense to put you at the same place." Then he fixed her one beady eye and asked, "Any problems with that?"

Rita looked towards Lockhart, hoping that maybe he could find a way to combat Mr Blotts' logic, but his eyes were cast down, his quill poised above a lined yellow notepad. He would be no help.

Rita placed a smile on her lips as she said, "No problems, Sir."

The man nodded and bid them both good luck as he moved away. Rita sighed as she took her place, ensuring that her books would be nowhere near that blowhard's.

"Just keep to your side and we'll be fine," she muttered under her breath.

Lockhart's mouth stretch wide open, though the smile did not reach his eyes. "Fine by me, Skeeter."

* * *

Soon, the doors to the bookstore opened and the customers rushed in. Rita was up to her neck in smiling men and women, singing her praises and asking her to sign their copies of her newest romance novel. Many had suggestions, critiques, questions and she took them all in stride, filing them into 'completely worthless' and 'worth looking into'.

And she was so busy, she didn't even remember Lockhart was sitting next to her, he too preoccupied with his own line of fans as well. A few times, she would listen to his fans, see the little hearts dancing in their eyes and she would stifle a laugh. Were these people really so gullible? The man wasn't even that good-looking. His teeth were too white, too straight. His hair was too wavy, too bright, too perfect.

But then, as the crowd began thinning and the lines got more manageable, one disgruntled customer pushed his way towards the front. "You Lockhart, right?" he growled.

Rita saw a flash of fear flicker across Lockhart's face before he put on his best showman's smile. "Yes, how can I help you, Sir?" he asked.

The man slammed his hands on the table and said, "My wife left me because of you, you know that! She started saying '_Gilderoy wouldn't do this... Gilderoy wouldn't do that... Gilderoy is so tall and handsome and brave..._'" Then the man grabbed the table and threw it to the floor, the books crashing down with it. He stepped forward and grabbed Lockhart by the front of his robes. "Let's see how handsome and brave you are now."

Before Rita realized what she was doing, she jumped to her feet and leveled her wand with the man's heart. "Put him down!" she said. "Now!"

The angry man chuckled, sneering at her from a good foot above her head. "Or what, girly?"

Rita didn't give the man time to blink before she cast a stunner, sending him toppling onto his back. Lockhart fell on top of him, quickly picking himself off the man and brushing off his robes. He turned to her with wide eyes and said, "Thanks, Skeeter, I-"

Rita held up a hand. "Keep your thanks, Lockhart. I just didn't want him disturbing my fans."

Lockhart's mouth hung open before he said, "Right. Right."

* * *

Soon the day was over and Rita let out a exhausted yet contented sigh. The day had been an overall success, ignoring the altercation with that large brute. She didn't know why she helped Lockhart of all people, but something told her to. That man had no right to want to beat him up just because his wife was an idiot to choose Lockhart (a man she never really knew) over her own husband.

She was packing up her bag when there was a slight tap on her shoulder. Rita turned into the nervous yet bright eyes of the blond man, noting just how bright they looked even in the dying light of the evening.

"What are you doing after this, Skeeter?" he asked.

Rita shrugged, pulling out a compact to inspect her face and hair. "Possibly go home and see if I have any food to eat."

"How about I take you to dinner?" he asked.

Rita blinked as she looked away from her reflection into his face. Did Lockhart really just ask her to eat with him... like a date?

She was about to turn him down when he held up a hand and said, "Just a thank you for helping me out today, and I'm sure even my company is better than sitting home alone."

Rita bit her lip. True. Her house was boring, and there probably wasn't even anything at home to eat. And Lockhart was paying.

She closed the compact and dropped it into her bag before she said, "Fine. Let's go."

Lockhart smiled and got to his feet before holding out his arm. "I know just the place."


	112. Storms 2

_A/N: Ernie and Millicent watch the storm. Ernie/Millicent drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The Variety Drabble Challenge:_ **_Ernie/Millicent_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **No using the word 'and'_

_**SEPTEMBER EVENT: "Back to School": **(location) Astronomy Tower_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 25 - Ernie/Millicent_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The dark sky rolled above the boy and girl standing atop the Astronomy Tower, its edges painted with bright streaks of light. Ernie could never understand the girl's fascination with watching lightning storms, hearing the ground-shaking thunder all around them. When he had asked, she said something about feeling alive, feeling something she didn't normally feel. He preferred staying indoors, burrowed deep in his nest of blankets, sleeping out the worst of it.

But Millicent loved them. She stared open-mouthed, her eyes tracing the streaks whenever they appeared, her hands gripping the railing before them as if it were the only thing keeping her bound to this earth. Feeling alive, feeling something he didn't normally feel. Ernie smiled as he looked up to the sky as well. He could understand that.


	113. His Saviour

_A/N: Severus is saved by the Giant Squid. Odd pairing - __Snape/Giant Squid_

_Submission for:_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **_No using the word 'she'

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Astronomy Assignment #7 - Write about somebody doing a good deed or an act of kindness._

_**Open Category 4 Competition: **Other sexual -__Snape/Giant Squid_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 26 - Snape/Giant Squid_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He wasn't sure how it happened. He had some idea, of course. He wasn't blind or stupid. But when these feelings had started to develop, when they plagued his mind and prevented him from sleeping, no, he wasn't how.

It started on that fated day in the middle of Winter. Dumbledore had forgotten to send his monthly order to the apothecary in Hogsmeade, his head too fuzzy with the amount of mulled cider overflowing from the Kitchens this season. However, this forced Severus to search the grounds for the ingredients he desperately needed while his order was processed.

He traipsed across the snow-covered grounds, grumbling as the white fluff soaked the legs of his trousers and the end of his robes. If he had his way, snow would be abolished, but alas, he was just hook-nosed, grumpy, old Severus and the universe had showed long ago that it didn't care about his way.

Thankfully, he was headed back into the warmth of the castle but that included walking across the frozen Lake. He considered the alternative - going around large body of water, but turned it down. He needed to get inside now, and he was only going over a small section, not the entire thing.

He stepped out slowly, silently rejoicing when it held his weight and then continued his journey, happy to be free of the snow around his ankles.

But then he heard it - a loud crack. He looked down to see the splintering spider webs radiating from beneath his feet. He began to run to the edge, still a few feet away, hoping to reach in time, but then the ice shifted under him and he fell into the ice cold water with a scream.

His wet robes pulled him down, the scarf around his neck a noose. He struggled, his hands trying to removing the offending garment while his legs kicked, but it was getting harder by the second. All around him was black in the icy water, and he was giving in to the numbness.

Then something snaked around his body, something cool, firm and powerful. Fear overcame him and he wanted to fight but his arms were like lead. This was it. This was the end. Killed by his own carelessness.

A life-giving gasp, followed by harsh coughs. He lay on the ice, hacking up the water that had filled his lungs as his eyes focused on the white around him. He was on land, out of the water, and he could breathe. How?

Then he was released, the long arm going back into the water. He caught one last look, a long wave before it disappeared completely.

He sat there for a moment, his breath coming out in visible puffs and shivering in his soaked robes, his ingredients forgotten at the bottom of the lake. Relief and gratitude flooded him towards the creature, and it wasn't until now he realized what they were.

Love. Care. Affection. Severus had fallen for his saviour, the Giant Squid.


	114. Second-Born and Second Best

_A/N: They were second-borns and second best, always. Andromeda/Rabastan drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Ship Name Competition: **Week 5 - Andromdea/ Rabastan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

They were the after-thoughts, the ones who followed behind the shining star and the broad-shouldered charmer of their family. They spoke only when spoken to, held their heads down, and stood in the shadows of their elder siblings. This was how it was when you were the second-born, the second best.

So when they both got the news that they were to be each other's betrothed, their lifelong partner, and to continue their lineage (god forbid something happen to the golden children), they were not surprised. Their parents wanted to complete a set, and they were expected to follow orders without question.

It didn't matter than _he_ had no interest in being married, in females or males for that matter. It didn't matter that _she_ had already fallen for another, despite how forbidden such feelings were for someone of impure blood. It didn't matter that they had dreams beyond their place, their vivid colours a sharp contrast to the shadows they occupied. Their duty was to their family, their lineage, and they would follow. Or be cast out without a second glance.

So, in the most beautiful dress of white, and her tears hidden behind her veil, Andromeda said "I do," her small hand held in her new husband's. Rabastan's face was impassive as he slid a silver band upon her finger, shackling her to him forever. Neither was happy with the arrangement, but they knew in their hearts there was nothing that could be done. This had been their fate from the very beginning. They were second-borns and second best, always.


	115. What Came Over Him

_A/N: Something came over him. Seamus/Lavender. Warning for blood, homicide and suicide._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 4 - Seamus/Lavender_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Alchemy Assignment #7 - Write a tragedy about someone who does something or has done something that is potentially dangerous to themselves or others._

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Suicide/Suicidal behaviours_

* * *

The knife clatters out of his hand as he stares down at his beloved, the pale skin below her neck slowly washing in red, her throat open like a big smile. He doesn't know what came over him. It was like he was in a trance, a sweet sweet dream where he walked among the sunshine and the clouds. He doesn't remember coming out his bed, or the long walk down the stairs, through the hallway and into the kitchen. The drawer must have been open for the knife appeared in his hand, but he did not know. He did not walk the steps back upstairs, he did not stand over her body, he didn't draw the knife across her neck, going one way and then the other.

But he must have. His shirt is soaked with her blood, the red liquid slowly drying on his skin and under his nails. He has cuts on his face, where she fought for her life, her nails scrabbling at his skin, trying her hardest to get him to stop, screaming her throat raw until he finally broke the muscle there and she began to drown in her own blood.

It was when the screaming stopped, the struggling ceased, and she stilled did he come to.

He brings his hands to his mouth, his own harsh scream filling the air now. What had he done? Why had he done this?

The scene looks bad. No one will believe that he acted against his will, that he would never ever kill her, especially not like this, watching her desperate attempts to fight him off, seeing the betrayal in her eyes.

He picks up the knife, admiring the dark red staining the blade, before he drags it across the pale insides of his arms, first the right and then the left. Then he goes back into the bed, cradling her still warm body to his as he waits. Seamus is so sorry, and this is what he deserves for killing his beloved Lavender.


	116. After Work Drinks

_**x For Sam**_

_Also a submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) - (dialogue) "Hey, you'll love this one. 'How do you give a lemon an orgasm?' You tickle it's citrus!"_

* * *

Hermione held her sides, the numbing quality of the alcohol in her glass not so strong as to dull the pain from the amount of laughing she had done tonight. This was not how she had expected her night to go. After such a long and tiring day, getting bossed about by her supervisor at the Ministry, she had just wanted to warm herself with a drink before heading home. Bill Weasley wasn't supposed to join her, walking off the streets of Diagon Alley and immediately recognizing her sitting at the counter, bushy brown hair and all. He wasn't supposed to refill her glass (and what was it now? the fourth? the fifth time?). He wasn't supposed to make her die of her own involuntary laughter.

They had started off simple, talking about their days - hers crummy, his alright - and then as he tried to cheer her up, it dissolved into some kind of competition - who could tell the lamest joke ever.

"Hey, you'll love this one," he said, his cheeks flushed from his own drunken mirth. "How do you give a lemon an orgasm?"

Her eyebrows raised at the tone of the joke, as she shrugged and hid her smile behind her glass.

"You tickle it's citrus!" Bill announced, a bit louder than he had to, and while Hermione didn't completely get the joke, she spit her drink back into her glass before she laughed out loud.

However, in the throes of her laughter, she lost her balance. She teetered on her barstool before falling into Bill's chest.

She looked up, her brown eyes locking with his and her mouth slightly open. She licked her lips as her eyes ran across his features, the jewellery adorning his earlobe and his long red hair he had freed from his ponytail a few moments ago.

Then he placed a hand on her forearm and leaned into her ear, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Hermione simply nodded and he helped her to her feet and they left the bar together.


	117. A Lesson

_**x For Jaded**_

* * *

She had only been curious, only wanted answers and she was too scared to ask her dorm-mates. Just the thought of it made her cheeks flush. This was something she should have already known, but she didn't. Her mother hadn't told her, and books could only say so much.

So she had thought the best thing to do would be to ask her sister, the one who walked the halls always with a sway to her hips, her wild, black curls flowing down her back, looking just tousled enough to appear effortless. She would know everything about this topic, she would be able to explain and answer all her questions.

She had appeared outside the Sixth Year girl dorms and knocked, her sister letting her inside and seating her on her bed. They were alone, all the other girls in other parts of the castle, and she had tried to ask her question:

"How do you- What is- ummm... How does-"

But then Bellatrix smiled, a feral grin which stretched across her teeth. Her sister leaned forward and asked, "You're asking about sex, Andy?"

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes went to her feet. Now her sister was going to laugh at her naivety, her inexperience and-

A soft hand placed itself under her chin, angling her face to Bellatrix's, whose lips were getting closer and closer until they met with hers. Andromeda struggled, wanting to pull away but the hand held her there, the nails digging in her flesh.

When her sister pulled away, the grin was still there as she said, "I'll teach you about the birds and the bees, Andy, but you have to be very... open-minded."

Andromeda's mouth fell open as she watched Bellatrix's hands trail to the bottom of her school shirt, and she wondered if her curiosity was worth this.


	118. A Red Rose

_**x For Jaded**_

_Also a submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 5 - Narcissa/Bellatrix_

* * *

"What's that?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes narrowing at the object in her sister's hand.

Narcissa's mouth opened as she looked down at the flower herself. "It's- it's a rose. I picked it from the garden. I thought you'd-"

Bellatrix stepped forward and snatched the flower from her sister's hand. "It's a stupid flower! Just like you!" she shouted, throwing it to the ground and stepping on it.

With tears in her eyes, Narcissa ran off, her blonde hair trailing behind her.

Bellatrix waited a moment, trying not to run after the crying girl. She did what she had to do to quell these feelings, to spurn her sister's affections before they got too strong, too deep, before she got dependent on them. She picked up the rose and ran a hand over the bent and wilted petals, being careful not to prick herself on its thorns. It may have been a stupid flower, but even she had to admit the red rose was pretty, even after being stepped on.


	119. Baby Blue

_A/N: But her favourite colour was baby blue. femmeslash - Luna/Tonks drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 5 - Luna/Tonks_

_**HP Assassin Competition:** Prompt: "Baby blue was the color of the peaceful sky that wrapped the entire world.". Story Title: Loony_

_**10 Femslash Drabbles Challenge: **Luna/Tonks_

* * *

People often looked at the two of them and wondered how they fit together - her, a girl who was as mysterious as a deep pond and her girlfriend, who wore her emotions on her sleeve. However, that was exactly what she loved about her girlfriend.

When she was happy or excited, her eyes would change to hazel or gold, the colour rippling down to the ends of her hair like sunshine. When she was angry, her eyes would turn dark and her hair would shorten and turn a dangerous red warning other to stay away. When she was nervous (which rarely happened in public company), her hair turned purple and grew to hide her beautiful lilac eyes.

But when they were calm, just the two of them nestled in each other's arms, her eyes would turn blue and her hair would wrap around the two of them in a shade of baby blue. Baby blue was the color of the peaceful sky that wrapped the entire world. It was her favourite colour and her girlfriend knew it.

"Is that why you decided to change from pink?" she asked one night, a content smile across her lips.

Her girlfriend returned her smile and kissed her lips before pulling the small girl closer. "You already know the answer to that."


	120. History Teacher

_A/N: Minerva and Tom go to Hogsmeade. short Minerva/Tom drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 5 -Minerva/Tom Jr_

_**HP Assassin Competition:** Prompt: "They wandered through the narrow medieval looking streets, pointing each other at the different plaques on the houses: the giraffe on a white and red background, the caterpillar on yellow and green and the wolf on black and white.". Story Title: Something Old_

* * *

Minerva watched Tom out the corner of her eye as she walked beside him. Today, Hogsmeade was having a renaissance fair of sorts, the path and shops decorated with artefacts of the time period. Minerva had always loved History, and she thought it would be interesting for the two of them to go together.

However, Hogsmeade had fallen to the allure of capitalism instead of authenticity, the stores bearing the insignia of artificial houses. They wandered through the narrow medieval looking streets, pointing each other at the different plaques on the houses: the giraffe on a white and red background, the caterpillar on yellow and green and the wolf on black and white.

"I doubt there was a House of Giraffe in those times," Tom commented, Minerva hiding her amusement as he wrinkled his nose.

She reached out for his hand and said, "Maybe they need someone to guide them and teach them what's right."

Tom grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Yes, and you'll be there to help me, right?"

Minerva giggled. "Sure, no one knows more about History than me."

Tom blinked and let her step a bit away. "History... right," he said before he tugged her along the path once more.


	121. Together

_A/N: They're in this together. Rabastan/Bellatrix._

_Submission for:_

_**Unusual Ship Bingo: **Rabastan/Bellatrix_

_**The 50:50 Competition: **ROUND 3 - M-Rated. Prompt: Bellatrix Lestrange_

* * *

She stands among the other people dressed in long black robes, their hair pulled tightly back and their eyes damp with fake tears. To her right, someone says a few words about her husband as the coffin is lowered into the ground, the hole soon to be filled with dirt and his headstone placed.

He was a good man, a hard-working man, a dutiful man.

That's a complete lie, she thinks, trying hard not to let the sneer cross her beautifully painted red lips. Many did not know Rodolphus Lestrange like she did. He drank a lot, swore like a madman and struck her more than once when he got in one of his moods and forgot his wand.

But she was his wife, his servant, meant to take these beatings and insults, to be seen and not heard. Not that she ever really did that, but she paid dearly for any retaliation or disobedience on her part.

She looks up and her eyes lock with another on the other side of the hole. Her brother-in-law, who everyone always said looked so much like his brother that they could have been twins if not for the scar Rodolphus had acquired when he fell from the banister in his younger years. His mouth is partly open, his guilt thinly veiled and she shakes her head. This had to be done. Eventually, her husband had driven her into the arms of his brother, and she realized that their marriage could no longer be. However, marriages weren't just dissolved in their society.

Rodolphus had to be taken out of the picture.

It just took one second, one flash of the knife before she pulled it across his neck. His blood painted her hands red as she watched the light leave his eyes before he stilled his struggling. Then she took his body to the edge of Knockturn Alley, making it look like a mugging gone wrong.

The hole is filled and the headstone placed. She walks towards the brother and quickly embraces him, her head falling against his shoulder like the grieving widow but then whispers in his ear, "It's just you and me, Rab. We're in this together, forever."


	122. Morning Surprises

_A/N: Sirius finds Fleur in his kitchen. Sirius/Fleur drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Unusual Ship Bingo: **Sirius/Fleur_

* * *

Sirius moved through the halls of the manor, his feet shuffling across the wooden floors. After he had run away, he vowed never to return, but now he was back again, 'hiding' for his own good. If he weren't so depressed, he would have laughed at the irony. He had escaped Azkaban, just to be put in a prison once more.

"Bonjour," he heard and his head snapped up.

"Fleur?" he asked, consciously pulling the front of his nightrobes closed. He hadn't even realized he had made it to the kitchen, or than there was someone else in the house. The Order had had a meeting last night, and he thought everyone had left immediately after. "What are you doing here so early?"

The blonde woman shrugged, her hand lying on the table next to an empty cup. "It was late after ze meeting, and I didn't want to go home alone, so I stayed ze night. I 'ope you don't mind."

Sirius shook his head. He cared nothing about who stayed in this empty house, and he wouldn't have wanted to send a girl home by herself anyway. But then he began shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the next. He had never truly been alone with the pretty French girl before.

"There's more tea on the stove if you'd like," she said.

Sirius felt his heart jump in his chest at that small smile she gave him, something she did with such ease to a man she didn't know, but then he shook his head. It was part of her genes, something she couldn't help. She didn't mean anything by it.

He moved to the stove and poured himself a cup, trying not to feel self-conscious as she watched him from the table. However, just as he was about to turn around, she was behind him. Her arms wrapped around his sides and she kissed one side of his unshaven face and then the next.

"I know you hate being here but don't worry, Sirius," she said. "There'll be something for you to do soon."

Then she left him in a cloud of lavender and vanilla, a slight sway in her hips. Sirius stood there a few seconds before he stared down in his teacup. He needed something a bit stronger this morning.


	123. Apologies

_A/N: Dudley runs for his life. Dudley/Ginny drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Unusual Ship Bingo: **Dudley/Ginny_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) - (spell) Bat-Bogey Hex_

* * *

Dudley ran through his home, his hands scrambling before him as he tried not to lose his balance. He knew he shouldn't have said that. It was Boyfriend-101, but still it slipped out of his mouth before he could pull it back. He only had a second before he realized his folly and bolted out of his seat at the table, his feet thundering down the hall.

But he knew he couldn't run forever. Though he had lost much of his adolescent weight, he still wasn't used to running. His feet were slowing and his breathing was getting short and laboured. The house was just so big and it was just a matter of time before

"Ah!" he cried as his foot snagged on the rug of the front room, his arms barely able to catch him and prevent his face from hitting the floor.

But then they were on him, the sound of large, leathery wings flapping in his ears as the gooey, slimy blobs attacked him with a life of their own.

"Ginny, call them off! call them off!" he cried desperately as they began nibbling at his exposed arms.

He heard her slow footsteps approach him from somewhere behind. "Not until you apologize," she said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for?" she asked. He could practically hear the grin on her face as she watch him suffering on the floor.

"Sorry I ever said anything about your cooking!"


	124. Coming Home Late

_A/N: Gabrielle comes home late after her date. femmeslash - Ginny/Gabrielle drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Unusual Ship Bingo: **Gabrielle/Ginny_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) - (spell) Petrificus Totalus_

_**10 Femslash Drabbles Challenge: **Ginny/Gabrielle_

* * *

Gabrielle closed the door behind her quietly as she tiptoed into the home. Often times, she cursed the amount of years she spent in dance class but it really came in handy when she had to sneak in after hours. Her house-mates hated when she came home late, and she was not ready to deal with any of their quarreling.

A blush rushed to her cheeks as she thought about the reasons why she had come home late. She had been out with a friend, well more than a friend actually. With the number of nervous glances, flirtatious smiles, and the sudden breath-taking kiss they shared on her doorstep not even a minute ago, they were definitely more than friends.

She sighed as she put her jacket away. When she had first met her "friend", she never knew that there was any possibility of them becoming anything more. She was an in-law, one of her sister's husband's siblings, there was the slight age difference, and their personalities were just so different, quiet to loud, delicate to rough, bright to pale. But they began to hang out, until their "hang-outs" turned into "dates" and now, Gabrielle had just come home, wishing, like all the other times, that their night never had to end.

"Petrificus Totalus!" someone whispered. Before she had time to say anything, her body tensed up, her arms locked to her sides and she fell backwards onto the floor.

The candles in the hallway flared to life as her room-mate, Adele, came into view. "Oh, Gabrielle, it is just you," she said, her expression relaxing before knitting again. "You know you're supposed to come home earlier after you go out with Ginny."

If Gabrielle could, she would curse Adele back for this, verbally and magically. Instead, she just looked up at the dark-haired girl.

However, Adele got a smug look before she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I think I'll leave you down here tonight. That'll teach you come home late and scare me like that."

Gabrielle fumed silently as the candles snuffed themselves out. Adele would pay once the spell wore off.


	125. Sweets in the Common Room

_A/N: Ron and Romilda eat sweets in the common room. Ron/Romilda drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Unusual Ship Bingo: **Ron/Romilda_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) - (word) crawling_

* * *

"Another cauldron cake, Ronnie?" Romilda asked with a flutter of her eyelids as she held the confection up to her boyfriend's lips.

"Yes, please, Rommie," Ron said, opening his mouth so that Romilda could push the cake inside. He let out a contented sigh as he chewed the chocolate, letting the many flavours and the caramel center melt across his tongue before he swallowed. "That was so sweet," he said.

"Not as sweet as you, Ronnie," Romilda said with a giggle.

Ron grinned as he snaked a hand around the girl and pulled her closer to him. "Hey! I was going to say that," he said.

Romilda just grinned and said, "You can say it next time, now give me a taste." She then placed her mouth over his and two of them got lost in each other.

"Ugh!" Hermione said as she watched the couple from the other side of the room, she and Harry sitting by the fire as they did their homework. "As if he and Lavender weren't bad enough," she said before she averted eyes.

Harry simply smiled. It was always amusing to watch Hermione deny the extent of her jealousy. He chanced a glance at the couple himself, just in time to see them practically eating each other's faces, their hands crawling a bit too low for the common room, before he too looked away in disgust and embarrassment. Harry had to agree with Hermione on that though: they were worse than Ron and Lavender.


	126. Brother Dearest

_A/N: Remus meets Sirius' brother. Muggle!AU. Remus/Regulus._

_Submission for:_

_**Unusual Ship Bingo: **Remus/Regulus_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) - (pairing) __Remus/Regulus_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Transfiguration Assignment #8 - Take the idea of labels or symbols and apply them to a character._

* * *

Remus sat in Sirius' lavish living room, his feet close together, trying not to leave a mark on the creme-coloured rug or the matching armchair. He knew Sirius came from wealth, but Remus never imagined anything like this: antique furniture, crystal chandeliers, a myriad of doors off every passageway and twin staircases which wound up to the upper floors.

"Just wait here while I get my jacket and we can get out of here," Sirius had said. He was the only thing that didn't fit in with this environment. He wore simple clothes with tears in his jeans and loud colours, but even with Sirius' rebellious streak, Remus knew those still weren't cheap.

However, now Remus was alone, playing with the frayed end of his tweed sweater, a hand-me-down from his father during his tenure as a professor. He too probably didn't fit into this scene, and he wanted to get out of here almost as much as Sirius did.

"Oh! I didn't know we had company," Remus heard from behind him. He turned carefully in his seat to see a smaller, slightly younger Sirius. The young man had the same grey eyes, thick black hair and smooth skin as his friend, but his eyes held guarded intelligence, his hair held groomed elegance and his skin held absolute perfection.

"Hello," Remus said, holding a hand up to wave but then dropping it immediately. This boy didn't look like the sort to wave. "I'm Remus."

The boy's eyes moved quickly over his body, taking in his short, sandy hair, his clothes and the many creases and dips which covered in his face and arms from a childhood dog bite. Then he smiled and said, "Hello, Remus."

Remus bit his lip, a bit surprised the boy responded and even said his name. He opened his mouth, ready to ask the boy his own name but then a loud, angry shout called from the upper floor.

"Regulus, what are you doing here! You're supposed to be at your violin lesson," Sirius said.

The younger boy grinned and said, "Apparently, I'm not. I was here speaking with your friend."

Sirius' face reddened as he stalked over to Remus, grabbing his friend's hand and pulling him roughly out of the chair. "Well, you're not allowed anywhere near him, so don't go getting any bright ideas to turn him to your side."

Regulus simply shrugged though his grin got wider. "Whatever you say, Sirius," he said then he looked towards the brown-haired boy and said, "Goodbye, Remus."

Sirius growled as he pulled Remus out the front door. They stood in silence while Sirius collected himself and Remus began, "So, you're brother is..."

"Gay," Sirius ended. "And since he's my parents' golden boy, and having a gay son is apparently 'in' now, he feels he can do anything." Then Sirius' expression changed as he clapped Remus on the back, "But I doubt he can change you."

Remus put a goofy grin on his features as he clapped Sirius back. "Right," he said, though his eyes strayed to the closed door and his mind to the young man who lived within.


	127. Terror

_A/N: She **is** Terror. Bella/Luna drabble. This one came out kind of dark, but I like it._

_Submission for:_

_**Unusual Ship Bingo: **Bellatrix/Luna_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) - (word) terror_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Alchemy #9 - Write a 100-300 word drabble about any of the ingredients. - urine_

* * *

It grips her, holds her down to the cold stone floor with its sharp-clawed hand around her throat. Her mouth opens, her lungs trying desperately to pull oxygen through the narrow airway and coming up short, and it grins. It loves to see her squirming, to see her begging for her life, to see her knocking at Death's door with a feeble hand.

_Knock, knock._

And then it releases her, the oxygen rushing into her body and she takes the deepest, most thankful breaths she's ever taken. She regards it with wide, questioning eyes. _Why do you do this? Why do you hold me? Why don't you just kill me?_

It comes close and leans into her ear, its nails trailing along her jawline, and whispers, "Because it is who I am. I am Terror and I take what I want when I want."

She gasps, her eyes opening in the darkness of the cellar around her. Her hands are chained above her head on the wall behind her. The air is cold and wet, tinged with the subtle scent of urine. She has awakened from her nightmare, but the hand around her throat is real, connected to a maddened woman. Her wild, black curls fall over her eyes and she smiles yellowed, rotting teeth.

"Finally awake, my sweet," the woman whispers, acrid breath tickling the small hairs on the chained girl's neck.

Her large blue eyes hold the woman's, asking the same silent question from her dream. _Why?_

"Because it is who I am. I am Terror and I take what I want when I want," she says, before her tongue flicks out of her mouth and runs across a throbbing vein on the girl's neck. It takes everything for the girl not to shudder.


	128. What Happens in the Night

_A/N: Their late night talks become hidden secrets. Incest - Bill/Ginny. Again, **Warning for incest and sexual content**._

_Submission for:_

_**Lamia's Weekly Squick-Fest [Competition/Challenge]: **sibling incest_

* * *

Finger trail across her skin, tracing the ridges of her shoulder blades before they dip below the top of her nightgown. She whimpers as his cold fingertips touch the covered flesh and he makes a calming noise in the back of his throat. It's alright. It's okay. We've done this before, right?

Yes, they've done this before, but each new time doesn't make it right.

But she can't tell anyone. And she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to anger him. She doesn't want him to stop talking to her. She doesn't want these special moments in the night to end. When everyone falls asleep, he visits her. He listens to her, all her silly girlish woes and airy woman dreams. He holds her close, his lips leaving warm kisses against her forehead and her cheeks, and she feels loved. She feels wanted.

It's when his kisses move and his hands start to roam that she begins to feel scared. Their love shouldn't go this far. His hands shouldn't touch there. His mouth shouldn't go there. She tries to say no, tries to stop him, but his voice is so soft, so safe. She quiets and stills.

She lies beneath him and stares back at him, her nightgown now discarded on the floor. His chest is bare though his trousers are merely unbuttoned. He never gets fully naked, wanting to preserve some of her innocence, he says. If she fully understood what he meant, the irony of it, then she would laugh. But instead, she waits as he enters her, biting her lips until she fully adjusts.

He is so concerned, so worried. Are you alright? Does it hurt? And she shakes her, giving him enough permission to continue.

During these moments, she tries to deny the good feelings coursing through her small body, she tries ignore the regret bubbling in her chest and stopping in her throat. She just lays there, her mind elsewhere as he moves within her, his grunts filling the air around her, waiting until it's all over.

And then it is. He removes himself and wipes a hand across his forehead before he buttons his trousers. Then he helps her carefully back into her nightgown. If he has left any marks, he places a kiss on each one before he spells them healed and hidden. Then he holds her close, he tells he loves her. She is his sister and he would do anything for her.

"And you won't tell Mum, will you, Ginny," he says, the ending lilting up like a question but she knows it's really an order.

She nods and whispers, her chest tight and her eyes closed as she leans into him, "Of course not, Bill."


	129. Bygone Prejudices

_A/N: Lucius looks back at his life. AU. Set after the War. Hermione/Lucius drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Major &amp; Minor Arcana Assignment #9.2 -Consider a character who has an opportunity to, either literally or figuratively, see themselves from a new angle._

_**Ship Name Competition: **Week 8 - Hermione/Lucius_

* * *

Lucius sat up in bed, his fingers idling twirling a strand of curly brown hair. On his bare chest, the small woman slept, her breath coming out in small puffs and her ever-racing mind finally slowed as she lost herself in her dreams.

When he was a young man, he never thought about this situation. He knew he would marry Narcissa, the fairest Black daughter and one of the highest social standing. He knew he would produce an heir, one to carry on the Malfoy name with pride, dignity and ambition. He would rule the world around him with an iron fist, just like his father had before him.

He never thought about a war. He never thought about his place in it all, taking lives in the name of an evil, soulless demon. He never thought his son would be forced to be a murderer. He never thought his wife would die because of his devotion, taken to ensure he would carry out his duty.

He never thought he would survive it.

But he had. And it was mostly because of the woman beside him. She had seen the anguish in his eyes. She had seen his reluctance and his shame. She had freed his son from the demon's clutches. But she, just like him, was too late to save his wife.

She comforted him, she held him, she listened to him and she began to understand him. She saw past who he was now. She saw someone he thought he had long forgotten how to be. And she loved him whole-heartedly, just like she did everything.

He snorted, a rather undignified puff of air escaping his nostrils as his hand trailed down to her shoulder. If the young him could see him now, he would be surprised, but he didn't care. The current him was happy, and that's what mattered.


	130. Burning

_A/N: He makes her burn. Severus/Bellatrix._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Alchmey #1 - Write about fire in a figurative way. For those of you who don't know what figurative means, I want you to write about something that can be compared to fire; not fire itself._

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **January Event - Level Two - Severus Snape/Bellatrix Lestrange_

* * *

Another flame erupts within her loins as she lets out another primal moan. She drags her nails along his back, digging deeper the old furrows from previous passionate nights and even more previous brutal beatings. She wants him to feel the same warmth he's eliciting inside of her, she wants him to have some sort of burning.

However, all she gets is a slight, pained hiss escaping through the tightness of his lips. His hair hangs over his eyes, almost obscuring them from her but she sees them: black, shining, guarded, kind of like hers normally are when she isn't in this kind of situation.

Another tongue of fire lashes against the inside of her thighs as he pulls out just a bit, inciting another moan in her throat. She doesn't understand how such a cold man can make her feel such heat, but he does. No matter how much she may mock his despondency in public, he knows just how to set her off.

Her legs wrap tighter around his waist, increasing the friction as his thrust become deeper and faster. He is close, she can tell, but he is holding back. He doesn't yet want this to end, he doesn't want her to leave. He wants to watch her burning a bit longer.

She pants, her wild curls plastered across her scalp as she presses her body even closer to his. She wants to keep him inside her as well, but she can also feel herself unravelling to his ministrations.

Her moans have become pleading screams. She can't hold on much longer. She wants to be released. She wants to burn out.

And he lets her, as she explodes around him like a firework. The candles around them flicker as the waves course through her body, lighting her extremities with tingling sensations.

He follows not too far behind, his release but a whisper in her muffled ears as she comes down from her high.

He kisses the scorch trails along her arms, her back, her stomach and inside her thighs, the places he knows are burning the most, and she lets out a mad laugh.

He pauses and fixes her an intense stare, the corners of his mouth falling into a deep frown. "If you're going to laugh, then I should be on my way."

He makes to rises but she hooks her legs around him once more, pulling him back on top of her. "No, I'm not done with you," she says before planting a searing kiss on his lips.


	131. A Dragon-Tooth Necklace

_A/N: Charlie can't find his necklace. Charlie/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Speed Drabble - look, "Remind me again why I love you", "I can't talk!"  
_

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of clattering bottles. She opened her eyes slowly to see her boyfriend running around the room like a madman, his clothes strewn across the floor and the bottles on his dresser laying on their side.

"What's the matter, Charlie?" she asked, sitting up as she rubbed the crust from her eyes. After such a long night at work, and an even longer night when she got home, she had wanted to sleep in on her day-off.

"I can't talk!" he shouted as he dropped to his knees, his dragon boxers peeking hilariously from beneath the bed. "I have to find it!"

"Find what?" Hermione asked, throwing the sheets aside and getting to her feet.

"My dragon tooth necklace!" Charlie shouted back.

Hermione pursed her lips. That necklace was one of Charlie's prized possessions, a silver chain strung through one of the teeth of the first dragon he ever tamed (after it had left it behind in his arm). Ever since, he wore it as his lucky charm and hated doing anything else without it. But then she remembered something from the previous night. She looked down and said, "I found it."

"Where?" Charlie asked, pulling himself from beneath the bed to see Hermione tugging on the chain around her neck, the silver glinting in the morning light.

"Oh," he said, chuckling slightly. "I forgot I made you wear it last night."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she pulled the chain off. "Remind me again why I love you," she said.

"Because I think you look beautiful in nothing but a dragon-tooth necklace," Charlie said, giving her a quick kiss as he took the chain from her hand.


	132. Eternity

_A/N: Tom is ready to start his eternity with his love. Bellamort._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Alchemy Assignment #8 - Write about what would happen if he was successful in stealing the Philosopher's Stone.  
_

* * *

A tall figure blocked the glow of the moon shining through the floor-length window as the man gazed out at his empire. Nestled within in their tiny houses and homes, people barely slept in fear of when their Lord's ire would flare and his patience would run thin once more.

The man chuckled. He knew he had a... problem, so to speak, but he didn't see it that way. He had ambition, desire, and anyone who stood in his way, be it the old man defending his family or the young child standing too close to his person, he wasn't afraid to have removed. And what did it matter when their lives were meaningless and their existence was pointless. Their time on this Earth was short and slowly ticking out by the second.

Not him. He had transcended all that with the help of the Stone. After taking it from the Mirror and killing the boy, he brewed the elixir. It renewed his youthful good looks and he felt as able as he had in his teenaged years, and the most important aspect, it made him immortal. With the elixir, he had all the time in the world to grow stronger, more powerful. He called his followers to him and they came, as he expected, though fewer in number. No matter, all it took was an attack on Azkaban to replenish his forces with wizard and creature alike, especially the Dementors. It was only a matter of time before he had Fudge begging beneath his feet before his life was extinguished and he had taken over the Ministry. Now it was all his, to rule and to dominate as he saw fit.

He heard the sound of footsteps behind him, the swish of cloth gliding over the wooden floor, before the person crouched. "My Lord, you called for me," the woman said.

He turned around to see her bending on one knee, her thin arm crossed over her chest and her fist above her heart. The white streaks among her black curls catch the moonlight behind him. Bellatrix had aged considerably during her time in Azkaban, but to him, she is still beautiful. It was not her looks that had drawn him to her, though he knew she was attractive, but her raw power. Bellatrix was a storm trapped within a mortal shell, someone only he could understand.

"Yes," he said, while gesturing for her to rise. "Did you do as I instructed?"

The woman nodded, a slow smile spreading across her cracked lips. "Yes, my Lord. Rodolphus understands and the contract has been annulled," she said softly.

His eyes fell on the spatter of blood across her face and the slightly darker patches on her sleeves. Bellatrix must have come here immediately after doing the deed. He knew pureblood marriage contracts were ancient marriage, and the only way out of them was death. Rodolphus was an excellent commander within his ranks, but one he was not sad to lose in order to fulfill his desires. Again, people in his way had to be removed.

"Good," he said, as he stepped towards his cabinet. He withdrew his most prized possession from the back and two goblets before he stood before her. Holding the stone above the goblet, he whispered a few words, causing blood red drops to drip off its smooth surface and into the cups. Once they were filled, he held one out to her and said, "Now, we can begin our eternity together."


	133. The Mission

_A/N: Scabior has a mission. Random Scabior story._

_Submission for:_

_**TriWizard Maze Challenge: **onion, truck, duty  
_

_**Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge: **Scabior_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Scabior threw his head back with a groan, the back of his cap making an odd sound against the faux leather of the seat. He had no idea why he had been instructed to learn how to operate one of these stupid Muggle vehicles on such short notice, nor why he had to sit in all day. It smelled like a rotten onion in the noon-day sun, and was getting worse by the second, but here he was, doing the higher-ups' bidding.

"Runcorn better pay me double for this," he grumbled, pulling the cap off his head and waving in front of his face. What made the time was worse was this "truck" didn't have that fancy cool air his "supervisor" told him about.

"Stupid haycee," he cursed, smacking the wheel like he was disciplining a disobedient animal.

He was about to open the window when the wireless on his hip made a strange noise. Scabior grumbled again. The thing only buzzed when his supervisor wanted to chew him out about something.

He pulled it from its holder and held it up to his mouth. "Wadya want?" he said angrily.

"Scabior!" the voice inside shouted back, causing Scabior to jump. Though he was used to the shouting, that was definitely not his wide-assed supervisor.

"Yes, Mister Runcorn?" Scabior asked, adjusting the wireless closer to his ear.

"Are you in position?" Runcorn asked.

Scabior looked up and down the packed Muggle street where he had parked the truck and nodded. It took him a few moments to realize Runcorn could not see him before he said, "Yes, Sir."

"Good, the... Muggleborn," here, Runcorn drawled the word as if he were wiping a slug from the bottom of his shoe, "will be there momentarily."

Scabior leaned forward, scanning the faces in the crowd as he muttered into the wireless, "Why couldn't I 'ave just cornered 'im at 'is 'ouse or sum'n, instead of this stupid Muggle disguise?"

"Don't ask questions!" Runcorn barked. "Just do your duty!"

Scabior gave a small sound before saying, "Yes, Sir."

Then he saw his charge exit the building directly across from him. "I see 'im," he said to Runcorn before he began pursuit.

Scabior found it quite funny following this Muggle as he walked through the streets. It became obvious a few seconds in that the man had noticed the odd vehicle trailing him ever since he stepped into the street. He cast many furtive glances and glares over his shoulder, his eyes connecting with Scabior's through the glass, before he turned quickly forward. His gait increased and he began twisting and turning through the crowd.

Then suddenly he ducked into a side road and Scabior stopped the truck. "Showtime," he whispered as he jumped out of the truck.

He ran quickly to the mouth of the alley to the see the man sprinting to the other end. "Oi!" he called out. "Aren't you Jeremy Rogers?"

The man turned towards Scabior, his eyes wide with fright and his hand inching towards his back pocket as he continued his escape backwards.

"I gots a deliv'ry f'you," Scabior said, holding up the large cardboard box he had taken from the cabin.

This stopped the man and he looked at Scabior oddly. "A delivery? Of what?"

Scabior grinned. "Of this," he replied, dropping the box and casting a quick stunner at Jeremy Rogers, who fell with a soft splash into a puddle next to the dumpster.

Scabior stepped forward and kicked Rogers' frozen leg slightly then sighed. "This could have been easier if I 'ad just blown up 'is 'ouse," he murmured before grabbing the man's arm and apparating to the Ministry.


	134. His New Tutor

_A/N: Barty admires Bellatrix. Ravenclaw!AU. one-sided!Barty/Bella._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 6 - Bella/Barty Jr  
_

_**The Mystery Competition: **Round 3 - Ravenclaw!AU, unfathomable_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He leaned out from behind one of the towering bookcases which separated the main reading area from _her_ area. While there wasn't anything really preventing him, or anyone, from sitting at the large table against the far side of the Library, it was an unspoken but heavily enforced rule that no one sit in Bellatrix Black's spot, especially while she was using it.

Barty had heard stories about the eldest Black girl, how she surprised everyone, purebloods and mudbloods alike, when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. It was unfathomable that she wouldn't be in Slytherin like her countless ancestors, and her sisters who started Hogwarts after her, but she quickly proved herself. No one could argue that her intellect far surpassed her peers, even her fellow blue-and-bronzes, and if anyone challenged her, they would see the extent of her vast knowledge of both dark spells and even light spells which could be used darkly. To Barty, Bellatrix was still a snake in eagle's clothing, though he would never say that out loud.

And that was exactly what had drawn him to her from the first day he had ever seen her. He too had been placed in Ravenclaw, instead of his family's tradition of Slytherin. However, unlike her, he was no snake in eagle's clothing, nor did he feel like his intellect was worthy of the house Ravenclaw. His father constantly reminded him that his 90s, though higher than the other houses', were still less than his housemates' 100s.

He sighed as he watched the dark-haired girl flip another page of the thick tome she was almost finished reading, a growing stack on her right to complement the shrinking one on her left. Barty was sure she would devour them all within the hour, with even time to spare before dinner in the Great Hall. If only he could have that sort of skill and aptitude for learning, then he could get his 100s, be smart like his housemates, and his father would finally accept him.

"Hey, Runt!"

Barty's eyes widened as Bellatrix's large, heavy-lidded ones met his. Lost in his own musings, he hadn't realized she had stopped in her reading and noticed him standing there. She regarded him coldly, a slight sneer on her lips, before she said, "You know it's rude to stare."

He chuckled nervously, breaking her gaze as his eyes darted around him looking for an exit or an explanation. "I- I- I was just leaving," he said lamely, pointing over his shoulder and he started to back away slowly. Maybe if he didn't move too fast, Bellatrix wouldn't bother hexing him.

"No," she said, her abruptness halting his feet immediately. Her expression thawed, though it still wasn't very warm or inviting. She looked back down to the pages of ther book and said almost absentmindedly, "Come. Sit."

He was by her side instantly, trying not to think too much about being one of the first persons to sit in Bellatrix's spot. The dying light of the setting sun hit her skin amazingly, giving her the look of a living portrait. He could stare at her forever, though he knew she would definitely have a problem with that. She had a problem with most people, even her sisters who still tried reaching out to her though they were in different houses.

This train of thought led Barty to ask his question outloud, "Why?"

She sighed, as if he should have known the answer all along, before she handed him the first book from the tall pile on her right. "I've heard about you, Barty, and I've heard about your grades from the students and the professors. I can't have them bringing down my house average any longer. So I'm going to tutor you."

Barty's mouth fell open, his eyes moving from Bellatrix's soft, yet annoyed-looking face, to the cover of the book. His angel was going to help him become a true Ravenclaw? "Thank you so much, Bellatrix. I-"

A low growl came from the dark-haired girl's throat as she opened the book and pointed to the first word. "Just read, Runt," she said before she buried her head into her own book once more.


	135. Her Masterpiece

_A/N: Lucius encounters a gruesome scene. Bellucius. Warning for descriptions of blood and murder._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing the Character - Drabble Competition: **Bellatrix Lestrange - Lucius Malfoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He grasps blindly for the doorknob behind him, his blood growing cold and the strength threatening to seep from his legs and cause him to fall onto the floor. The scene before him is gruesome: the large puddles of deep red on the floor to match the splatters on the wall, the growing stains on his beloved wife's chest as she lay lifeless on the floor, the flecks across her face and droplets caught in her hair, the dripping from the bottom of his infant son's bassinet.

And_ her_.

She stares into the crib, fascinated by the sheer amount of blood held within an infant. His wife had always told him that her sister envied her, despised her in every way possible. The woman herself was always quick to tell everyone around her it was true. He had known of her talents in this area for years, with and without magic to help her. But he still wasn't prepared for this.

She turns towards him, her wide, unblinking eyes locking with his, not one bit disturbed by the macabre around her. In her mind, this is her masterpiece, her greatest work of horror and death she has ever hoped to accomplish. Her mouth stretches into a wide, face-cracking grin as she lets the knife fall to the floor.

"Now, we can be together," she breathes. She steps towards him, her strangely bare feet walking through the red puddle beneath his wife's body. With only a hair's breadth between, she places her warm, damp hands on his cool cheeks. She leans in, her breath reminding him of fire and alcohol, and whispers, "Forever," before closing the gap between their lips.

He throws her off him, finding trouble holding her slippery wrists. She lands onto the floor at his feet, her eyes still holding that crazed stare as he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. When he withdraws, the red on his hand startles him, prompting her to laugh from her position on the ground.

Without a second look, he leaves the mad, cackling woman to her own mind as wonders what to do now.


	136. Fun

_A/N: Narcissa, Lucius and Severus have some fun. My first poly (I think) - Severus/Narcissa/Lucius. Warning for sexual content._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 7 - Severus/Narcissa/Lucius_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

She let out a loud scream as the waves of pleasure crashed against the rocks in her brain, her fingers deep in the mess of dark hair of the man whose head was still between her legs. The sound was quickly muffled by someone's mouth covering hers, his passionate kiss soothing her as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

Eventually, she pulled away panting with a dazed yet satisfied look in her eyes. The man chuckled, giving her a slight smirk in return as he traced his fingers across her smooth, sensitive skin. "You never scream like that for me, Narcissa."

She smirked as well, about to give him a clever response when the dark-haired man lifted his head and said, "That's because you're not as good as me, Lucius."

"How about I show you how good I can be, Severus," Lucius said, pushing the dark-haired man easily onto his back before he lightly began to suck on his neck, his hand drifting to the younger man's erect member.

Narcissa watched the two, her own excitement building once more. She could be selfish and insert herself into their affections, but as she heard Severus' breathing turn into low grunts, she decided to restrain herself. It was time for Severus to get his own release, after what he had done for her. And afterwards, she and Severus could return the favour.


	137. Born Sick

_A/N: George misses Fred. Fred/George. songfic - Take Me To Church by Hozier._

_Submission for:_

_**The Incest Competition 2: **Fred/George_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Loving you was like my very own religion. It was humourous, almost ironic, that after searching for love through countless of girls at my school, I would find it in someone closer to home.

My brother. My twin.

We knew that people would disapprove if they found out, and that was putting it lightly. They would shun us, blaspheme us, and burn us if it were legal to do so. But we didn't care. You were like a fallen angel from heaven, and every week, the poison's effect grew stronger.

"We were born sick," you whispered one night as we lay in our shared bed, our clothes strewn across the floor.

I couldn't believe you would say something like that, but I couldn't deny I had felt that something was wrong about this as well. I whispered back, a slight smile on my lips to alleviate your worries "This is why we worship in the bedroom." I drew you closer before I added, "And I don't care if I'm a sinner. I'm already in heaven with you."

You were my sunlight, my shining star. I worshiped at your feet. I told you all my sins. I was at your mercy, ready to die a deathless death. I gave you my life.

But the thing is, good things never last long, and the Goddess always requires a sacrifice and my life wasn't enough.

That's why he took you from me that day. That's why you were in the right place at the right time. That's why I had to watch my light go out and disappear from this life.

Now I lie here, in the bed we used to lie in. In this bed, I tried to make you feel better, I tried to make you feel what I felt. You told me we were born sick. Yes, we were born sick, but I loved it. I still love it.

However, I can't continue like this. You are no longer here, and without you, I don't know how I can ever be well.


	138. A New Catch

_A/N: Tom spots a new catch at the bar. slash - Voldemort/Peter drabble. Muggle!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**Characters You Hate Challenge: **Voldemort/Peter_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He lays back on the plush seats of his usual booth along the edge of the club, his eyes closed and ignoring the pulsing music and strobe lights like he usually does when he comes here. Sometimes he hates this place; it's so loud and fragrant, he can barely hear himself think. On the other hand, it's the perfect place to catch some fresh meat.

You see, Tom Riddle, or as he preferred to be called, Voldemort, was a collector of sorts. He liked to find new pieces to add to his collection of sexual partners and conquests. He wasn't discriminatory between the two genders, or the grey area in between. All he wanted was someone loyal, submissive, and willing to let him do absolutely anything he wanted to their bodies with no strings attached.

Tom opens his eyes for a moment, making another scan of the dimly faces around him. It's been a while since he last looked, so maybe a few new faces had joined the crowd. The ones from before hadn't interested him. They were too happy, too bright, too needy and pushy. They had heard of his reputation, and wanted to be one of his toys, but that wasn't how this game was played. Tom, and only Tom, decided who he collected. The other party didn't have a say in it (whether they wanted to actually be collected or not).

Tom sits up when he finally spots his prey. To the common observer, they wouldn't understand why such a devilishly handsome young man would want the pudgy, nervous-looking teen currently taking a seat at the bar, but Tom saw what he wanted in the boy: vulnerability and fear. Those two things ensured he would win this game.

He rises from his place, moving smoothly through the gyrating bodies until he is standing right beside the young man who is trying to decide what he should order off the menu.

"A Summer Sunrise could be good, but maybe I should go for strawberry daiquiri. Or maybe-"

"He'll have a Whiskey Sour," Tom says to the bartender. "Make it two."

The young man looks at Tom with wide eyes, the menu trembling slightly in his hands. "Oh, you didn't have to do that, Mr..."

Tom puts his hand around his new friend's shoulders. " 'Mister' makes me sound old," he practically purrs. "Call me Tom."

Even in the dim lighting of the club, Tom can see the teen's cheeks turn red. "Sorry, Mister... Tom," the teen says, testing out his new name hesitantly. "You see, my friends usually order my drinks for me when we go out."

Tom chuckles. "Then you'll be in for a nice surprise when your drink comes." Then he makes an obvious show of looking around the young man before he asks, "By the way, where are your friends?"

The teen shrugs with indifference, though his eyes betray his true feeling of disappointment. "Well, we all just graduated today, but they're spending the evening with their girlfriends, so I'm celebrating alone tonight."

"They sound like horrible friends to make you celebrate alone," Tom says, making the space between himself and the teen even smaller. "But don't worry, I'll be your friend tonight and we'll make this night memorable."

Before the young man can respond, the bartender places their drinks on the counter. Tom hands the young man one of the glasses as he holds up the other. "To new friends!" he toasts with a slight curl of his lips.

The young man gives a meek smile as he clinks his glass with Tom's. "To new friends, Tom," he says before he takes a long sip of his drink, choking slightly at the harshness of the liquor.

Tom grins, leaning into the teen's ear as he places one hand on the teen's back to keep him from leaning away. "Please, call me Voldemort."


	139. A Partnership

_A/N: Gellert and Albus consider a partnership with an uprising young wizard. poly - Voldemort/Dumbledore/Grindelwald._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 8 - Voldemort/Dumbledore/Grindelwald_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Albus?" he said to his partner, running a hand through his thinning blond hair as he paced the small office.

There was a twinkle in Albus' eye as he gave Gellert a bemused smile. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Albus said. "This newcomer, they call him 'Lord Voldemort'. He's the real deal. He's taking action and forming an army. He's the one that can help us achieve our goals."

"But he's not like us," Gellert said, gesturing with both hands between the two of them. "He has different goals, different ambitions. How do we know that he won't turn on us?"

"Because," Albus said. "We will be the ones turning on him when the time is right and he has played his part." He walked across the room and grabbed Gellert by his arms. With a chuckle, he added, "Do you really think an eighteen-year-old can outsmart us?"

Gellert grinned. "Definitely not," he said. But then he reached for Albus' hands. "But what if he hurts one of us in the process?"

"I highly doubt that," Albus said. "With our analytical minds, impressive magical skills, not to mention, our timeless good looks, this 'Voldemort' fellow won't be able to move without us knowing."

Gellert nodded. "You're right."

"I'm always right," Albus replied.

Gellert was about to counter, when there was a knock outside the office door. Albus strode forward and pulled it open with a warm smile.

"Please do come in, Mr Riddle," he greeted. "We've been expecting you."

The young man entered with his own confident smile as well. His thick black hair was neatly combed and tucked behind his ear. His robes were impeccable and fit him nicely. He gazed around the office, his eyes landing on the many books behind the desk as he took his seat in the chair before it.

Gellert whispered to Albus has he closed the door behind his desk. "I never thought he would look like that, Albus. We might have our work cut out for us, trying to keep this no more than a business relationship."

"Well, the prettier they are, the easier they are to flatter," Albus said. "He will be a fun tool to use."


	140. Tell Him

_A/N: Viktor tells Cedric to help Harry. Set in GoF. slash - Cedric/Viktor drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 8 - Cedric/Viktor_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"You should tell him," Viktor said from the other side of the large bathtub.

"Tell who what?" Cedric asked, his mind stuck on the parts of Viktor that were obscured by the large bubbles of the bath.

"Harry," Viktor said. "Tell him about the egg and how to open it. If it veren't for him, you vould have been unprepared for the dragons, and you vouldn't have come to me after to help you."

Viktor swam over to Cedric, parting the layer of bubbles to embrace him. He leaned into Cedric's ear and added, "If it veren't for Harry, ve vouldn't be here together now."

Cedric swallowed as Viktor began to run his hands over his arms and chest. "Okay, I'll tell Harry about the egg."


	141. A Deal

_A/N: Lucius pays Rita a visit. Rita/Lucius drabble. (Let's assume Narcissa is out of the picture)._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Thing: Revelations [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **Rita/Lucius_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"You know I was love our little visits, Lucius," Rita purred from her desk at the Daily Prophet as the blond-haired man closed the door behind him, locking it, and silencing the room with his wand.

Lucius fought the urge to roll his eyes, as he replied, "As do I, Rita." He hated them actually, but he needed to pretend to be interested in the acid green harpy. She was the only one in the Prophet who was willing to spy and report back to him, keeping him privvy to the events of the Wizarding World before they were published (and doing some tweaking if necessary).

He cleared his throat before he asked, "Do you have the list I asked for?"

With a flick of her wrist, a long sheet of yellow parchment flew from her bag and onto the desk, rolling itself neatly. Lucius reached for it, but with another flick, she moved it out of his reach.

"Ah, ah, ah. You remember our deal, right?" she asked, as she rose from the desk.

Oh, how Lucius wished he could just curse the woman right there, but that would be difficult to explain to the authority figures, and he didn't have the time or patience. Instead, he said, "But of course, Rita."

With another swish, Rita's desk was cleared and before anyone could blink, Lucius had laid her across its surface, his teeth nibbling at her neck and his hands undoing the front of her robes. Oh, the things he did for the Dark Lord.


	142. Five More Minutes

_A/N: It's time for bed. poly/slash - Sirius/Remus/James drabble. It's a Muggle!AU where the three guys live together after Hogwarts._

_Submission for:_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Week 9 - Sirius/Remus/James_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"It's bedtime, guys," Remus said as he entered the boys' playroom.

"Aww, Moony. Five more minutes?" Sirius whined, but letting out an anguished groan as James slaughtered his character on the television.

"That's what you said five minutes ago, Padfoot," Moony said as he walked up to the console.

"And in those five minutes, I kicked your ass twice," James said triumphantly.

Sirius smirked and said, "I'd rather you kiss it instead, Prongs," earning an exasperated sigh from Remus as he bent down to turn off the console.

"That can be arranged," James said with a grin, pulling Sirius to him and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

The two young men began to get carried away, their hands getting tangled in each other's hair, that prompted Remus to give a little cough to get their attention. "C'mon, guys. We have to get up early tomorrow," he said as he pulled them apart.

Sirius and James grinned at each other before they pulled Remus onto the couch between them and began nuzzling his neck from either side. "We always have time for a little fun, Moony."

Remus let out a little noise as he tried feebly to get his two lovers off. "But-"

"Just five more minutes, Moony," James said, before he and Sirius increased the pressure and Remus just gave in.


	143. The Sparks

_A/N: No matter what she said, no matter how many times she told him to stay away, she would always let him back in. Just like he would always come back to her. Charlie/Fleur drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing the Character - Drabble Competition: **WEEK 9: Charlie Weasley - Fleur Delacour_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"I told you the last time not to come back here," she whispered, though she pulled him inside all the same, her hands pulling desperately at the front of his shirt and her mouth finding his in the dark. He returned her fervor, unsurprised by her passion and desire. No matter what she said, no matter how many times she told him to stay away, she would always let him back in. Just like he would always come back to her.

It was like that from the first day, he was ashamed to admit, the very moment his brother had introduced her to him. Afterwards, Bill had asked his opinion, as his best friend and closest brother, and he had said that Fleur was a good catch. He hadn't anticipated the woman herself showing up a few hours after they had left, nor the sparks that would fly between them throughout the night they shared in his bed.

"I mean it this time," she whispered again much later, lying on top of him as she twirled a few strands of hair on his chest. "The wedding is in less than two weeks."

"I know," he said just as softly, his hand running over her bare skin beneath the sheets. He should get up and leave right now, never look back, but he couldn't. Even if he did, he would find himself here soon enough. Though he knew they were both betraying his brother, he couldn't deny the feelings of contentment and warmth he felt laying next to the woman beside him.


	144. Bread Thief

_A/N: Tom gets caught stealing a loaf from the baker's shop. Hunger Games influenced. slight Bellamort._

_Submission for:_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round One - N - nimbly_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Tom moved nimbly on his feet through the pouring rain, the stolen loaf of bread tucked inside his shirt. He just had to get around the corner so that old Mrs Black couldn't catch him with her bad leg.

But then he tripped, his foot getting caught in a water-filled pothole. "Ah!" he screamed as he fell forward, the bread flying out of his shirt and into a deep mud puddle.

Then he heard a gasp. He looked up into the face of Mrs Black's oldest grand-daughter. He had seen her and her sisters helping the old woman often, her wild black hair bobbing in the bakery window. Her eyes moved between him and the stolen loaf, which now completely ruined.

Tom got to his feet quickly, not meeting her eyes as he rubbed the mud off his already dirty clothes. "Are you going to tell on me?" he asked, trying to intimidate the small girl. Though she was much smaller and younger than him, he could get in serious trouble if she reported him to her grandmother.

What he didn't expect was for her to pull another loaf from behind her back. She held it out to him with a slight blush to her cheeks.

His shock must have been evident as she grabbed for his hands and shoved the loaf in them. "Now go before Grandmother comes," she said.

Tom didn't need telling twice. He ran quickly around the small girl, looking back only once, but she had run off almost as quickly as he did.


	145. Under Her Quill

_A/N: Rita has Lucius under her quill. Rita/Lucius drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing the Character - Drabble Competition:** WEEK 19: RITA SKEETER - Lucius Malfoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Oh, cheer up, Lucius," Rita purrs into her lover's ear as she kneels behind him on her bed, rubbing her small breasts against his bare back. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself a few minutes ago."

He shrugs her off him, not too gently and she lands onto the mess of sheets on her back. He sighs as he runs a hand through his long, tangled hair. "Narcissa thinks I've been in a business meeting. She thinks I'm slaving away to ensure our investments are wise and our stocks are up. I'm so undeserving of her."

Rita blows the lock of her hair that had fallen forward out of her face. "Boo hoo," she teases as she pushes herself off her elbows and gets to her feet. "What the little princess doesn't know won't hurt her."

There is a tell-tale click behind him that causes the blond man to spin towards the intrepid reporter standing beside her handbag, her sharp quill hovering threateningly over her notepad.

She grins at his surprise and fear. "But if the world knows..." she begins, leaving the end of her statement to the blond's imagination, which she is sure is running through every wild possibility.

Lucius rises from the edge of the bed and moves towards her, wrapping his arms around her naked shoulders. "No one needs to know," he says firmly, though Rita can feel the quick beating of his heart beneath her hand.

She chuckles as she wills the quill to fall back into her bag. She tips on her toes and leans into his neck. "No one needs to know," she repeats before she peppers his skin in light kisses.


	146. Spurned Affections

_A/N: Minerva will regret this day. one-sided Tom/Minerva._

_Submission for:_

_**Convince Me Competition:** Round 8 - Tom/Minerva_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

It is a quiet afternoon on the grounds of the Hogwarts castle. Small groups of students are walking across the grass and sitting by the lake, enjoying the wonderful weather that is somewhat unusual for a January day in Scotland. However, there is one student who has chosen to sit by himself, on a lone bench under a tree near the edge of the forest. The sun glints off the Prefect's badge pinned to his lapel, as if his green Slytherin tie and surly expression wasn't already enough to keep people at bay. Everyone already knew that Tom Riddle, as charismatic and bright as he might be, was not someone who enjoyed company when it was quite obvious he wanted to be alone.

But there is one person Tom wouldn't have minded spending this lovely day with, sitting in the comfortable silence by the edge of the forest, not that he would ever let her know, nor would she agree. While others would have fallen over themselves to be on his good side, she was never impressed by him like the teachers and the other students were. She would roll her eyes whenever he spoke, and she always conveniently had somewhere else to be whenever he happened to be in the same room. Minerva would never bow to the magnificent Tom Riddle, and the challenge made him want her more.

Which brought him here. He takes a quick glance away from his book towards his watch to see 2:30, and then right on time, she appears walking from the Greenhouses. She is the reason he chooses this specific bench by the edge of the forest every Wednesday afternoon instead of sitting the library, the common room, or even his own dormitory. She is the reason he pauses in his reading to watch her walking across the grounds after her last class of the day. She is the reason he now finds red and gold not that bad a combination, though it could never compare to his own house colours.

But today is different. Today, she isn't surrounded by a gaggle of girls discussing the homework they plan to get done in the Library, nor is she bombarded by the idiotic grunts of her Quidditch team-mates about an upcoming game. Today, she is walking, quite closely he notices, to one boy. He is gesturing wildly as his mouth moves faster than Tom can even follow, but that doesn't matter. Tom is more focused on watching _her_, the dazed look in her eye and the way she tucks her hair behind her ear as she listens so intently to the story.

Tom had seen that look on many girls' faces before, but never thought he would ever see it on hers. She was a no-nonsense girl who always seemed above such things, another thing that he admired about her. But there is no denying it - Minerva is in love, and the mere idea sickens him because deep inside, he wishes he was the object of her affection.

This acute jealousy causes him to rise to his feet, leaving his book behind as he makes his way towards the couple. Minerva sees him before the boy does and her body language changes completely to defensive and distrusting. "Hello, Riddle," she says, interrupting her companion to reluctantly greet her intruder.

Tom grins before he responds, "Good afternoon, Minerva. You seem to be in a good mood today." He casts a quick once-over at her companion as he adds, "Is it because of him?"

A faint blush crosses her cheeks before she grabs the boy's hand and asks, "And what if it is, Riddle? Is there a rule against it?"

Tom shakes his head. "No, I just thought you were better than silly crushes," he says before he scoffs and adds, "I also think you could also do much better."

Minerva laughs before she says, "Oh my, of course you would have an opinion about _my_ life, Riddle. So please tell me who do you think would be better."

In one swift move, Tom steps between Minerva and the boy, causing their hands to separate, as he reaches for her other. He holds both with one hand as he cups her cheek with his free one, and says, "Me," before firmly places his lips on hers.

It takes all of two seconds for Minerva to pull her hands from his and slap Tom across his cheek. He recoils in pain as she jumps back and screams, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Tom Riddle, or you'll regret it." She grabs her companion's hand, the boy speechless throughout the entire ordeal, and storms off to the castle.

Tom watches them go as he places a light hand on his stinging cheek. "No, you will regret it," he says to himself as he makes his way back to the bench and his book. In that moment, he promises himself that Minerva would rue the day she spurned his affections and made him look like a fool. He would become powerful, a force to be reckoned with, and she would wish she was there at his side. She would wish things had gone differently on this day.


End file.
